do latim Vermillus
by Serena Sly
Summary: Alguns segredos não deveriam ser revelados. Draco e Hermione encontraram o diario de seus antepassados e foram obrigados a se casarem. Agora o que descobrirão pode alterar completamente seus futuros.
1. Inicio

N/A¹ - Esta fic conterá cenas de sexo, linguagem vulgar, submissão e futuramente _slash e femme. _Se ainda assim arriscarem a ler. Obrigado e espero que gostem_._

_**Negrito** - _Diario de Valentin.

_Italico_ - Diario de Sarah.

* * *

do latim** _Vermillus_** **– ****O livro do prazer**_**.**_

**_-x-_**

A voz de Minerva continuava após o longo sermão sobre preconceito e suas terríveis conseqüências. Com o fim recente da guerra todos estavam cansados de ouvir e ela sabia.

- Realmente o que ocorre entre o senhor Malfoy e a senhorita Granger é inaceitável. – Balançou a cabeça contrariada enquanto ambos os alunos a olhavam fixamente, evitando-se. – Não, não fale senhorita Granger. Está tão errada quanto o senhor Malfoy. Discutirem no meio do corredor e com tamanha agressividade verbal. O que estavam pensando? - Minerva interrompeu novamente. Ela perguntava e não queria as respostas. Não importava. – Eu não quero seus motivos Hermione. Eles não justificarão sua imprudência. – A face da castanha estava intensamente ruborizada e ela cada vez mais se irritava com a passividade do loiro a seu lado. Ele a tinha ofendido.

Pelo menos nem tudo estava perdido, uma vez que a diretora a chamou pelo primeiro nome. Considerava-se injustiçada por apenas ter se defendido das ofensas do loiro, mas aceitaria seu castigo sem reclamar; já que estimava muito sua ex professora de feitiços.-

Hermione ainda observava-a ponderando e por um breve momento imaginou um brilho de quase diversão que mudou para apreensão nos olhos da diretora. Um brilho que estava definitivamente extinto quando encarou os dois e falou decidida.

- Bem, acredito que a detenção de vocês dois será leve comparado ao peso de ter dois monitores dissipando pelos corredores o mesmo preconceito e intolerância que nos levou a inúmeras mortes de companheiros pela guerra. - Quando ela expunha assim a situação, parecia muito mais grave do que realmente foi. E o pesar momentâneo na voz de Minerva a fez perguntar-se quem a diretora deixou que doera tanto. Seria Albus? – Ambos cumprirão suas detenções juntos e espero que aprendam a conviver civilizadamente pelo o próprio bem. – Draco pareceu sorrir minimamente e ocultar logo depois. – Dirijam-se a biblioteca logo após suas aulas e realmente espero que aprendam algo com tudo isso. – Realmente o castigo não parecia tão ruim. Estaria no seu lugar preferido e a biblioteca era enorme, se desse sorte nem olharia na cara de Malfoy. Merlin estava do seu lado.

- Diretora. Pelo horário determinado, significa que ficaremos sem jantar por uma semana? – Embora a voz do loiro não continha o típico sarcasmo, pontuou exatamente o absurdo da situação.

- Não senhor Malfoy. O jantar de ambos será servido na biblioteca e não acredito que será a semana toda. – Malfoy concordou resignante e satisfeito. – Será o semestre todo. – Os dois arregalaram os olhos, prontos para questionar; quando Minerva os fuzilou tão intensamente que pareceram desistir.

Não trocaram uma única palavra no percurso de volta. Se dependesse deles, não teriam progresso nenhum e apenas se detestariam mais. Nem por amor. Nem pela dor.

- Esse é o cubículo em que temos que ficar? – Estava irritado com a merda toda. Alem de passar um semestre inteiro com a insuportável da sangue ruim, ainda tinha que ser numa sala mofada e pequena; mexendo com livros empoeirados e decadentes. Sessão de romances medievais. Que porcaria de mente decadente se interessaria pelo romance de bruxos mortos. Isso era uma palhaçada.

- Sim senhor Malfoy e quanto antes ocuparem a mente, menos tempo terão de se agredirem. – Hermione suspirou cansada. Teriam que lembrá-la a toda hora o motivo de estar ali? - Restaurem, cataloguem e arrumem. Cada caixa contém a historia de cada família importante na historia. Boa noite.

Draco arrependeu-se de se jogar numa poltrona puída assim que a poeira o embalou. Tossiu e cantou uma maldição sobre aquela merda não ser usava a séculos. Hermione ignorou.

- Bem, acho que se cada um fizer uma; terminaremos mais rápido. – O encarou.

- E pra que você quer terminar rápido se tenho que passar um maldito semestre com você. – Ainda tirava o pó da capa. A castanha engoliu um xingamento. Estava farta da estupidez dele.

- Faz o que quiser Malfoy. – Sentou-se no chão ao redor de um baú de carvalho escuro e conservado. Apesar da poeira e da bagunça do lugar, aquelas caixas e segredos exalavam um ar de mistério e interesse. Estava deslumbrada de certa forma em poder mexer em material tão raro. Poderia descobrir historias intrigante ali e isto a excitava.

Viu quando Malfoy resmungou e começou a mexer numa das prateleiras e deixando-a em paz. Abriu o baú e retirou um pergaminho extremamente frágil de dentro. Aquilo deveria ter mais de quinhentos anos. Desenrolou-o e esforçou-se para ler os nomes. Escrever em seu próprio pergaminho e o apoiou sobre a tampa aberta. Poeira, passado, pergaminho velho. Tudo o que gostava e se perdeu na leitura. Tinha apenas que limpar, catalogar e guardar e isso pareceu ser impossível diante de tamanha riqueza. Mania de querer saber tudo. Toda a historia a fascinava. Talvez por ser muglee.

Um som de pratos a tirou do devaneio e olhou seu jantar ser colocado sobre a única mesa na sala. Uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Que providencial. Ao menos não precisaria brigar para poder sentar.

Ambos sentaram em silencio e o único ruído presente era o tilintar dos talheres nos pratos. Era difícil não olhar para frente enquanto mastigava. Seu pescoço estava doendo por olhar constantemente no prato.

Olho para as estantes, inspecionando completamente pela primeira vez. Não havia pouca coisa a fazer. Talvez passasse o semestre todo ali mesmo que agilizasse o trabalho. Eram muitas caixas amontoadas e prateleiras vazias. Abrir uma a uma levaria tempo. E amanha talvez devesse pedir um pano com água para limpar lugar antes de guardar as caixas. A poeira...

Desviou a atenção para frente com raiva pelo barulho que Malfoy fez ao jogar os talheres. Estúpido e mal educado. Encarou-a com desdém e saiu chutando uma caixa no caminho, quebrando um pedaço. Argh! Seria uma detenção longa e irritante.

Draco agachou e removeu a tampa da caixa que quebrara, recolhendo algo e reclamando alto demais pelo acordo intrínseco que mantinham de não se falarem.

- Que merda é essa Granger? O que você está armando sangue ruim? – Estava vermelho e muito irritado olhando o que parecia ser uma foto nas mãos.

- O que está falando seu idiota. – Exaltou-se enquanto levantava. Não iria continuar ouvindo seus insultos calada, embora fora por isso que estava ali.

- Como você tirou essa foto e por que colocou-a aqui? – Quase avançou sobre ela. Hermione se encolheu minimamente com o susto e o ato não passou despercebido pelo loiro. Medo?

Draco jogou a foto para ela e ela arregalou os olhos em descrença. Piscou atordoada algumas vezes e parecia tentar entender tanto quanto ele. Era alguma brincadeira?

Olhou para ele e desistiu de perguntar. Olhou para a caixa quebrada e pegou o que parecia ser um diário. Bruxos usavam diários?

Foliou as primeiras paginas e gritou pelo susto. Olhou Draco novamente e ele a encarava com impaciência.

- Não somos nós. – Draco puxou o livro das mãos dela e leu a pagina aberta.

- Isso só pode ser alguma piada.

.

**Lord Valentin Lucian Draconis Malfoy.**

**Servo e senhor de minha amada Sarah Janne Granger Malfoy.**

.

Hermione sentiu náusea e sentou-se novamente no chão antes que caísse. Tremia levemente quando se voltou para caixa e retirou outro diário de dentro. O diário de Sarah.

Draco folheava o que estava com ele parecendo que quanto mais forte o fazia, poderia haver uma chance dele desaparecer. De decompor-se. Estava furioso.

- Você é s... muglee. Não tem descendentes bruxos. Você armou isso para tentar me humilhar.

- Não fale besteiras Malfoy. Não acredito que essa Sarah Granger teve algum parentesco comigo. Deve ser uma coincidência os nomes. – Falou sincera acalmando-se um pouco.

- Muglee burra você. Não existe coincidência de sobrenomes e muito menos por ela ser idêntica a você. – Replicou com raiva e desdém. A situação era insustentável. A simples idéia de um Malfoy se envolvendo com trouxas era repugnante. Mas saber mais do que a intragável da Granger fez seu ego inflar no instante.

Hermione se recostou numa pilha de caixas e folheou o diário feminino, segurando com força as folhas amareladas para evitar o tremor nas mãos. Estava nervosa, ansiosa, excitada e até chateada se conseguisse resolver qual das emoções estava fazendo sua náusea voltar. Não viu o que Draco estava fazendo, mas abaixou a cabeça e os cabelos mal presos, a cobriu levemente a face.

.

_Southampton, Inglaterra 1815_

_Pressionei os dedos contra minha boca para evitar gritar ao ver o homem e a mulher que se contorciam juntos nos lençóis enrolados. As coxas roliças de Daisy rodeavam os quadris do homem que empurrava sem descanso dentro dela. O ritmo violento dos empurrões fazia chiar a armação de ferro da cama enquanto Daisy gemia e gritava seu nome._

_Eu sabia que devia me afastar da porta entreaberta; entretanto não podia tirar o olhar da atividade frenética da cama. Senti ardência na pele e meu coração pulsava com força contra meus seios._

_Quando Daisy gritou e se retorceu como se estivesse sofrendo um ataque, um pequeno som escapou de meus lábios. E para meu horror, o homem que estava sobre Daisy se incorporou como se tivesse ouvido. Girou a cabeça e seus olhos olharam fixamente para mim. Corri e tropecei no corredor enquanto ajeitava meu xale sobre minha camisola de dormir. Apoiei aliviada minha mão sobre o patamar da porta e mais dois corredores e chegaria a meu dormitório, quando uns passos atrás de mim me detiveram._

_- Desfrutou? ..._

_._

Hermione fechou o diário bruscamente e olhou envergonhada onde Draco estava, apenas para confirmar que ele estava com os olhos pregados nela. Intrigado. Corou ainda mais.

- Eu acho que não devíamos mexer nisso. – A voz baixa era quase um sussurro.

- Eu não acho. Se tem meu sobrenome então me pertence e quero saber que diabos meus ancestrais fazem envolvidos com sangue ruins. – Não se importou em ofendê-la, pois nem estava prestando muita atenção ao que dizia, só queria desmentir aquilo tudo. Provar que era uma farsa. Saber quem era esse tal Valentin que não se recordara de ver na gravura da mansão.

- Mas você não pode tirar o diário daqui. Não temos permissão...

- Posso e vou. E já deu nossa hora. – Saiu da sala levando o diário de Valentin com ele e Hermione olhou para o de Sarah em suas mãos e dele para caixa. Não era justo Malfoy saber o que aconteceu e ela não. Ele certamente distorceria tudo e difamaria quem quer que tenha sido aquela estranha mulher. Tinha por obrigação saber a verdade dos fatos e isso a fez apertar o livro contra o peito. Determinada.

.

11hrs48min.

Apertou as mãos úmidas e olhou novamente pela fresta da cortina. Finalmente não tinha mais ninguém acordada. Irritava às vezes não ter privacidade e a curiosidade alheia era um fardo. Principalmente por que estava de detenção com o mais irritante, falso, mesquinho, dissimulado e cobiçado garoto da escola. E que não era mais um garoto.

Passou as mãos no lençol e tocou o diário lentamente. Quase com reverencia. Não sabia explicar, mas sentia-se próxima de Sarah mesmo antes de começar a ler ou de saber quem realmente ela era. Abriu.

.

_... A voz alegre de lorde Valentin Malfoy interrompeu minha fuga apressada. A contra gosto, virei-me para desafiá-lo. Ele se aproximava enquanto introduzia a camisa branca dentro de suas calças desabotoadas. A jaqueta, o colete e o lenço do pescoço estavam pendurados em seu braço. Um débil brilho de suor cobria a sua pele clara, testemunho do recente esforço._

_Respondi distinta._

_- Não houve nenhuma questão de prazer, Senhor. Somente confirmava minhas suspeitas de que o senhor não é um companheiro adequado para minha irmã mais nova._

_Agora ele se encontrava perto o suficiente para que eu olhasse fixamente em seus olhos acinzentados. Infelizmente era o homem mais bonito que já tinha visto.O corpo era tão esbelto como uma escultura grega e se movia como um gracioso bailarino. Embora desconfiasse dele, ainda assim ansiava estender a mão e acariciar o seu carnudo lábio inferior somente para comprovar que era real. Seu cabelo era de um intenso loiro claro, preso para trás com uma fita de seda negra. Era um estilo passado de moda, mas ficava bem._

_Vi quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Cada movimento que fazia era tão refinado que suspeitava que praticasse cada um deles na frente do espelho até aperfeiçoá-los. No espaço do pescoço onde a camisa estava aberta dava para ver a metade de uma moeda de cor bronze pendurada em um cordão de couro que dançava na pele de seu peito._

_- Os homens têm... Necessidades, senhorita Granger. Estou certo de que sua irmã é consciente disso. – Ele disse tão naturalmente enquanto se aproximava mais, Minha respiração pareceu faltar. Seu perfume cítrico estava acentuado por outro aroma mais poderoso e incompreensível que supus ser de sexo. Nunca tinha imaginado que fazer amor tivesse um aroma particular. Sempre tinha acreditado que a procriação era uma questão tranqüila e pacífica na privacidade de um leito conjugal, não a cópula primitiva, ruidosa e exuberante que acabara de presenciar._

_- Minha irmã é uma dama, lorde Malfoy. O que saberá ela sobre os desejos masculinos?_

_- O suficiente para saber que um homem procura herdeiros e obediência de sua esposa e prazer de sua amante._

_Senti uma rajada de ira em nome de minha irmã. - Talvez ela mereça mais. Pessoalmente, não me ocorre nada pior que estar presa a um matrimônio como esse._

_Seus extraordinários olhos faiscavam com interesse enquanto pareciam querer me lembrar de minha roupa de dormir e minha aparência desalinhada. Retrocedi com cautela para a porta e ele moveu o corpo para obstruir a saída. Estava morta de vergonha, mas não o deixaria perceber._

_- É essa a razão pela qual freqüenta a ala dos criados em plena noite? Por acaso decidiu arriscar tudo pelo amor de um homem comum?_

_Queimei de vergonha e segurei meu xale com mais força. Intragável._

_Hermione sentiu as bochechas arderem, mas continuou lendo mesmo assim. Lord Valentin só podia ser um Malfoy mesmo. Depravado. Sentia pena pela irmã de Sarah ter se casado com um homem como esse._

_- Vim comprovar se o que minha criada havia dito era verdade._

_- Sei! – Ele voltou a olhar pelo corredor - Daisy é sua criada? - Fez-me uma reverência elegante - Me considere verdadeiramente comprometido. O que pensa fazer? Insistir em que eu contraia matrimônio com ela? Ir contar ao seu pai?_

_Olhei com todo meu ódio para ele. Como poderia dizer ao seu pai que o homem no qual considerava um protegido era um libertino debochado? E por outro lado, estava a questão da imensa riqueza de lorde Malfoy e as empresas de transporte marítimo de seu pai não tinham ido bem nesses últimos anos._

_Lambi meus lábios o olhar interessado dele me seguia._

_- Meu pai tem muito bom conceito sobre você. Ficou encantado quando você se ofereceu para contrair matrimônio com uma de suas filhas. - Ele apoiou o ombro contra a parede e observou, com a expressão séria._

_- Devo a minha vida ao seu pai. Contrairia matrimônio com as três se fosse permitido neste país._

_- Felizmente para você, não é - disse com um sorriso vitorioso e o rosto dele continuava com a expressão preguiçosa e zombeteira que irritava. - Quanto ao meu propósito, pensei em apelar para o melhor de você. Queria pedir-lhe que não desonre a minha irmã tendo uma amante depois do casamento e que permaneça fiel aos seus votos. - Ele olhou fixo por um longo momento e logo começou a rir._

_- Espera que eu permaneça fiel a sua irmã para sempre? - Seus olhos escureceram para deixar transparecer um vestígio de aço. - Em troca de quê?_

_- Não direi ao meu pai nada sobre seu comportamento desonroso desta noite. Ele se decepcionaria muito com você. - O sorriso dele desapareceu. Aproximou-se tanto que suas botas roçaram meus dedos descalços._

_- Isso é chantagem. E não haverá a mais remota forma de saber se cumpro com minha palavra ou não. - Esbocei um pequeno sorriso triunfante._

_- Então não cumpre com suas promessas? É um homem sem honra?_

_Ele colocou os dedos debaixo do meu queixo e levantou-me a cabeça de uma sacudida para olhar-me nos olhos. Disfarcei para que não percebesse minha dificuldade em respirar enquanto observava seus extraordinários olhos._

_- Posso assegurar a você que cumpro com minhas promessas. - Pareceu-me levemente irritado e isso me deu um pouco de controle._

_- Charlotte só tem dezessete anos. Sabe pouco sobre o mundo e só tento protegê-la, Senhor._

_Ele soltou meu queixo e deslizou os dedos pelo lado de meu pescoço até chegar ao ombro. Para meu alívio ou sentença, seu ar de violência contida desapareceu._

_- Por que seus pais não puseram você na frente para contrair matrimônio comigo? É a mais velha, não é? - Olhei intencionalmente para a mão dele, que ainda descansava sobre meu ombro. Era incabível essa intimidade._

_- Tenho vinte e seis. Tive minha oportunidade para conseguir um marido, mas estive uma temporada em Londres e não consegui tirar proveito dela. - Ele enrolou uma mecha do meu cabelo solto em seu dedo e não pude evitar estremecer. Sua expressão encantada me preocupava. - Charlotte é a mais bonita e obediente de minhas irmãs. Merece uma oportunidade de converter-se na esposa de um homem rico._

_Sua suave risada me intrigou e o fôlego quente soprou em meu pescoço. - Como eu, quer dizer? – O encarei com dignidade._

_- Sim, - Ele continuava sorrindo._

_- Você possui algo que nenhuma de suas irmãs tem. - Mordi sem querer meus lábios. Que indelicado me dizer isso._

_- Não precisa me recordar. Parece que sou impulsiva e muito direta para o gosto da maioria dos homens._

_Ele puxou ligeiramente a mecha de meu cabelo._

_- Não para todos os homens. Tive fama de elogiar as mulheres com impulso e determinação. - Levantei a vista e enfrentei os olhos dele. Algo urgente faiscava neles e contive meu secreto desejo de tocá-lo. Tinha que sair dali antes que fosse demasio tarde para mim. - Acredito que serei muito melhor tia solteirona que esposa. Ao menos, poderei ser eu mesma. - Seu sorriso folgado era tão íntimo quanto uma carícia._

_- Mas, e os prazeres da cama? Não se arrependerá de não prová-los? – Suspirei com desprezo._

_- Se o que acabo de ver é um exemplo desses prazeres, possivelmente esteja bem sem eles. - Os dedos dele esticaram meu cabelo. Começava a me incomodar._

_- Não gostou de ver como eu possuía a sua criada? - O olhei boquiaberta e o sorriso dele se alargou. Ele estendeu o dedo indicador e com suavidade fechou-me a boca. Cretino._

_- Não é somente uma dissimulada, senhorita Granger, mas também uma mentirosa._

_O que se seguiu depois me sinto inflamada apenas por relembrar. Não conseguirei escrever e certamente odeio-o veemente por isso. Para minha sorte a voz baixa dele rogando meu nome rompeu o feitiço que ele me colocara. Era um feiticeiro maligno e deveria me afastar completamente de seus encantos..._

.

Hermione fechou o diário com lagrimas nos olhos. Ele certamente a enfeitiçara para burlar-se de sua inocência. Era inaceitável isso e embora quisesse ler mais, a ardência nos olhos a recordava que devia ser madrugada e tinha que dormir. Sentia-se orgulhosa pela sagacidade e impetuosidade de Sarah. Dormiu o resto da noite tranqüila e ansiosa para continuar.

Num outro quarto afastado, um loiro também fechava um diário e exalava um brilho satisfeito nos olhos tempestuosamente cinza. Satisfeito e convicto que quem quer que fosse Lord Valentin, ele apenas estava desfrutando de sua futura amante. Uma aventura e não um romance.

Escreveria a sua mãe, logo que acordasse.

**Continua...**

* * *

N/A ² - O conto de Valentin e Sarah é quase fielmente extraído do livro **O Escravo Sexual** de _Kate Pearce_. Um livro erótico que estará basicamente inteiro aqui. Isso mesmo, essa fic é uma adaptação e a historia paralela de Draco e Hermione é apenas para ambientar e inteirar o universo HP.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-x-**_

**_-x-_**

A irritação ampliou-se ao sentir a ondulação e o vazio no estomago. Odiava acordar atrasado e perder o café. Molhou a cabeça na água gelada, despertando completamente e jogando os fios lisos para traz. Se arrumou o mais rápido que o sono permitira e correu para o corujal. Permaneceria irritado até o almoço, mas teria a resposta que precisava e um sorriso meio lábio se esticou pela face clara. Tripudiaria sobre a castanha intragável e isso já bastava seu esforço e fome.

Se encaminhou para a biblioteca assim que terminaram as aulas da tarde e assim que empurrou a porta da sala, revirou os olhos em contrariedade. Claro que a cdf já estaria lá. Mas curiosamente não estava lendo. Será que a curiosidade dela era inferior a dele? Sentiu-se infantil no momento e praguejou.

- Que merda isso. – Hermione assustou-se e o encarou. Soltou o ar irritada e voltou-se para prateleira que limpava.

Draco voltou a catalogar uma outra caixa já aberta e o silencio reinou. Trechos do diário de Valentin não lhe saiam da cabeça e queria tanto discutir com ela.

.

"-** Não é somente uma dissimulada, senhorita Granger, mas também uma mentirosa.**

**O calor inundou as bochechas dela. Certamente Sarah desejava cruzar os braços por cima dos seios e a vi tremer quando retrocedi um passo e a encarei com atenção. Eu queria provocá-la e ver até onde ela iria.**

**- Sua pele está ruborizada e posso ver seus mamilos através da camisola. Se deslizar minha mão entre suas pernas aposto que está úmida e preparada para mim.**

**Os dedos dela se moviam com nervosismo e parecia que controlava o impulso instintivo de me dar uma bofetada. Ri alto, mas esperava que uma onda de raiva alimentasse ela. Me intrigava e a confusão nos olhos dela era como se lutasse com algo em seu interior, dificultava ainda mais minha estranha sensação de espera, de tensão, de necessidade. Como se o corpo dela soubesse algo que sua mente ainda não tinha compreendido . Ela também me desejava.**

**E antes que recobrasse a razão, aproximei minha mão e apertei seu mamilo por cima do tecido fino. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto uma pontada de necessidade disparava diretamente sobre seu corpo, como fazia no meu. Deus como ela me excitava. E os olhos semi abertos e a respiração pesada estavam me enlouquecendo. Precisava dela.**

**- Sarah... – Eu não tinha que ter quebrado o maldito torpor em que estávamos. Ela se enfureceu ao notar onde minha mão estava e além de se cobrir ainda mais com a manta, empurrou a porta com força e correu. A risada divertida que me escapou, a perseguira pelo oco da escada. Mas só.**

**Fiquei olhando atrás de Sarah Granger enquanto meu membro engrossava e crescia contra meus calções ainda desabotoados. Finalmente me dei conta da loucura e sorri mais amplo. Arrumei-me e a imagem da reação dela não saia da minha cabeça. Ela necessitava de um homem dentro dela embora não se desse conta e comecei a sentir-me tentado em reconsiderar meu plano de contrair matrimônio com a jovem e obediente Charlotte."**

.

- Mulherzinha oferecida. – Draco sibilou baixo, perdido nas lembranças.

- O que disse? – Hermione encarava as costas dele com uma fúria contida.

- Não estou falando com você sangue ruim. – Draco queria uma deixa para brigar. Ansiava. – Mas se quer mesmo saber, essa Sarahh Granger é uma vadiazinha oferecida igual a todos os sangue ruins.

Um pedaço de qualquer coisa passou voando rente o rosto do loiro. Os olhos claros a fitavam com receio e apreensão. Sabia que ela era louca e de certo modo perigosa. Hermione abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas parecia se controlar para não gritar.

- Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso, seu metido de merda. Eu sabia. – Respirava com dificuldade e a pele começava a marchar de vermelho. Draco quase teve o ímpeto de sorrir diante da fúria dela, mas conteve-se.

- Sabia que eu ia fazer o que? – Falou alto. Irritado. Ela era uma maldita sangue ruim que levaria o troco se voltasse a encostar nele. A bofetada do terceiro ano ainda não havia sido digerida.

Hermione estreitou os olhos e levantou o queixo como sempre fazia quando a ignorância humana fosse previsível. – Que você deturparia tudo o que aquele asqueroso escreveu sobre ela. Você é medíocre e patético Malfoy, tentando provar a superioridade do sangue o tempo inteiro. Isso é um monte de merda.

Draco conteve o impulso de avançar sobre ela e gritar até que ela se calasse.

- Eu não deturpei nada e você se acha a dona do cérebro mais perfeito do mundo, pra achar que sabe de tudo. A dona da verdade, mas a sua verdade não é a verdade de todo mundo Granger.

- Olha quem fala. – Ele não devia ter dito. Devia ter se controlado e antes que conseguisse pensar numa resposta a altura, por que mesmo que falasse alguma merda, não a deixaria ter a ultima palavra; ouviu passos apressados do lado de fora. Ambos disfarçaram quando a cabeça da bibliotecária apareceu na porta e os olhos avaliativamente. Ela resmungou algo sobre o silencio e afastou-se. Por um momento longo só ouvia-se o som das batidas dos próprios corações. Cada um com o seu som. Cada um seus pensamentos. Cada um com suas verdades e desconforto.

- Eu não deturpei o que está escrito. Apenas está escrito. – Ele não tinha que romper o silêncio, mas tinha que dar a ultima palavra. Ela o tinha acusado e não ia engolir nada. Ela engoliu quando suspirou alto, parando de fingir que dobrava uns papeis amarelados. Suspirou cansada e quando Draco a encarou, ela parecia que estava engolindo lagrimas. Granger ia chorar? Era a ultima coisa que ele esperava ver na vida.

Draco desviou o olhar e vasculhou uma caixa perto e Hermione possivelmente amassou e desamassou o papel uma centena de vezes antes de cada um seguir seu caminho quando terminou a detenção daquele dia. Estava frágil demais e na sua cabeça Sarah Granger era uma mulher honrada e provaria isso, nem que devorasse aquele diário a noite. Draco apenas queria que aquele inferno terminasse logo.

* * *

_Olhei por cima do ombro quando a risadinha animada de Charlotte se ouviu outra vez. O que quer que lorde Malfoy estivesse lhe dizendo, sem dúvida foi muito gracioso e resisti ao desejo de enrugar o sobrecenho ante o casal absorto. Eu havia lhe pedido que prestasse mais atenção a Charlotte e não tinha direito de sentir-me decepcionada por ele ter feito caso a minhas palavras. Na verdade, deveria-me sentir encantada. Não sei o que acontece comigo, pois minha vontade é de bater minha sombrinha na cabeça dele. Argh!_

_Daisy, a criada, tinha estado exultante de alegria pela habilidade de lorde Malfoy na cama. Ao que parece, era o melhor amante que ela tinha tido. Continuava falando uma e outra vez do tamanho de seu membro e do que podia fazer com este com precisão. Isso estava me enfurecendo mais do que deveria. Ele ficaria noivo de minha inocente irmã e sem dúvida, um verdadeiro cavalheiro faria amor com uma mulher com mais delicadeza e cortesia._

_Apressei-me a subir a colina para o chá da tarde, mas tive que contornar quando alguém tocou meu braço me parando. Ele._

_- Boa tarde, senhorita Granger. Está desfrutando da vista? - o honrei com um sorriso frio, consciente do calor dos dedos enluvados sobre minha pele nua._

_- Boa tarde, milorde. A vista era encantadora até que vós a ocultastes. Por favor, procure qualquer outra dama que seja menos capaz para ajudar a subir a colina._

_Os dedos dele se apertaram em meu braço._

_- Mas eu queria caminhar com você. Ontem à noite me deixaste em meio de um dilema. - Lancei-lhe um olhar desconfiado._

_- Alegra-me que tenha reconsiderado suas alternativas e de ter podido lhe orientar._

_Ele se mostrou cortesmente confundido antes de esboçar um sorriso lento e debochado. Fiquei mais cautelosa. Ele parecia exalar perigo e eu estava confusa._

_- Não falo do seu breve sermão de moral, mas sim, de algo muito mais importante que me manteve insone. – Ele descaradamente baixou o olhar para seus calções. - E acordado a maior parte da noite._

_Mantive meu olhar abaixado e incrédulo. Será que este inescrupuloso homem me achava tão ingênua para lhe pedir que se explicasse?_

_- Você é muito modesta minha querida. Não lhe agradaria saber a que me refiro? – Já estava a um momento de mandá-lo ao inferno com sua sujeição, quando ele continuou. - Pensava em seus seios. – O miserável sorriu. - Para ser ainda mais preciso, passei várias horas me perguntando de que cor seriam seus mamilos. Os mamilos de algumas mulheres são iguais a cor de seus lábios, outros são uma surpresa. Seus lábios são de um rosado profundo e seus mamilos são do mesmo tom?_

_O que eu poderia responder se meu cérebro não conseguia nem pensar? Eu queria ofende-lo, mas para meu aborrecimento, ele parecia notar que meus seios endureceram até o arrepiou de minha coluna. Ele parecia estar me testando, mas para que? Olhei-o de soslaio e descobri que ainda me olhava, com os olhos fixos em meus seios. Demônio de homem! E em tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era nele copulando com Daisy..._

_._

Hermione adiantou algumas linhas, pois ler sobre sexo a deixava envergonhada mesmo estando sozinha. O que pensariam dela se alguém soubesse? Alguém sabia e uma pequena onda de fúria percorreu seu corpo e não queria pensar em Malfoy.

Parou a visão e uma parte um pouco marcada lhe chamou a atenção nos escritos.

.

_O chá nos esperava junto com a possibilidade de um pequeno concerto de música e m__uitas fofocas. Freqüentemente se perguntava como seria estar com os homens e discutir questões de real importância com uma taça do Porto. Ao amadurecer, tinha começado a compreender por que os homens evitavam vir ver as damas até que estas estivessem aturdidas._

_Às vezes me sentia tão presa que desejava sair da sala de estar mal ventilada e não retornar nunca. Freqüentemente sonhava que minha mãe e minhas irmãs me vigiavam de perto, com seus rostos cheios de amor enquanto me asfixiavam pouco a pouco debaixo de uma pilha crescente de anáguas. Apesar de minhas consideráveis habilidades, já havia compreendido que minhas opções se reduziriam ao celibato ou ao matrimônio._

_Olhei para o outro lado, para Charlotte. Minha pequena irmã tinha aparecido em meu quarto outra vez na noite anterior, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas. Ela assegurava que lorde Malfoy a assustava e que a fazia se sentir estúpida. Se não fosse pelas objeções de minha mãe, eu sabia que Charlotte já estaria casada com seu noivo de infância, o ajudante da comarca, em lugar de perseguir um homem da elevada posição social de lorde Malfoy._

_Charlotte esboçou um sorriso tímido e senti uma onda familiar de afeto exasperado. Por que não podia simplesmente dizer não a minha mãe e em troca fazer o que quisesse? Sem dúvida lorde Malfoy não quereria uma esposa a que tivessem obrigado a contrair matrimônio com ele._

_- Trago-lhe uma taça de chá, senhorita Granger?_

_Só me dei conta do quanto estava distraída quando a voz divertidamente debochada chegou a meus ouvidos. Levantei o olhar, o que me deu uma visão perfeita do volumoso pano frontal das calças justas de lorde Malfoy e de seu plano abdômen mais acima. Ele fez de propósito._

_- Não, obrigado, milorde. -Ele continuou me observando._

_- Este vestido lhe cai muito bem senhorita Granger. Tem uma cor forte, acertastes ao evitar as cores claras que freqüentemente preferem as jovens debutantes._

_Baixei o olhar para meu vestido de cor vermelha e de repente me senti nua. Eu precisava revidar._

_- Não sou uma jovem debutante, mas obrigada, milorde. Não me tinha dado conta de que também é um perito em moda. -E sem pedir permissão ele sentou-se a meu lado._

_- Quando se ajuda a tantas mulheres a tirar roupa e voltar a vestir-se, como eu o tenho feito, formam-se alguns critérios._

_Infernos. Abri meu leque de um golpe. Devia deixar de provocá-lo. Cada vez que o tento, ele vence meus esforços com a habilidade de um jogador profissional de cartas. O som de uma harpa que se afinava me salvou da necessidade de responder. Queria tanto odiá-lo..._

* * *

Draco abriu o diário com raiva e se acomodou melhor sob as cobertas. Era melhor matar logo sua curiosidade para esquecer de vez aquele assunto, já que estava sendo um insucesso fingir que não se importava.

.

**Para o pesar daquela intrigante mulher, continuei sentado a seu lado enquanto várias jovens tocavam com variado êxito o cravo. Minha coxa tocou inocentemente as pernas dela. Não havia lugar para afastar-se, por isso ela sofreu a proximidade em silêncio. Era extremamente curioso e divertido ver as reações dela perto de mim. Ambíguas.**

**Sarah aplaudiu a interpretação embora parecesse aborrecida com a submissão de Charlotte. Seria ela tão altiva para uma pequena demonstração? Sem dúvida, ela estava ansiosa para terminar com a horrível noite e então tomei-lhe a mão quando ela tentou ficar de pé.**

**- Senhorita Granger, tocará para nós? Que encantador! – Entrelacei meu braço no dela e a levei inexoravelmente para o cravo. A mãe de Sarah enrrugou o cenho e negou com a cabeça. Será que nossa intrigante dama tinha uma fraqueza? Queria rir da raiva disfarçada com que ela me olhava, mas revisei as partituras e coloquei uma folha dupla em frente a ela.**

**- Se não estiver segura das notas, senhorita Granger, continuarei cantando e tentarei encobri-la.**

**A mãe dela voltou a sentar-se. Um sorriso falso se cravou em seus lábios e Sarah começou a tocar e imediatamente se perdeu na música. Mal conseguia cantar com tamanha perfeição do som ao meu lado e por minha evidente surpresa.**

**Um punhado de aplausos nos trouxe de volta ao presente e não pude fazer nada alem de sorrir para ela. Ela realmente era surpreendente e naquele momento me parecia feliz. Feliz até dar se conta que eu não olhava exatamente para ela - meu olhar tinha caído até o decote do espartilho com borda de renda de seu vestido.**

**- Maldição! –Murmurei. - Rosa ou vermelho? Ainda não tenho certeza...**

**Ela tentou ficar de pé, mas lhe aproximei outra partitura. Adorava provocá-la.**

**- Toque esta para mim. Estou seguro de que está ao alcance de suas aptidões.**

**Ela olhou para o concerto de Mozart e começou a tocar. A tormenta de aplausos que acolheram sua interpretação fez com que se ruborizasse e ela ficou de pé depressa. Evitou o olhar de sua mãe enquanto recolhia as partituras e tudo parecia tão irreal. Ela me pareceu tão frágil naquele momento, e tão desejável que poderia me perder nela. Os convidados tagarelavam e se retiravam da sala de estar, deixando-nos a sós.**

**- Toca como um anjo. Por que sua mãe desaprova?**

**Sarah baixou a tampa do cravo e soprou as velas. - Porque acredita que toco muito bem e isso não é próprio das damas.**

**- É uma estúpida. Com seu talento, poderia tocar profissionalmente.**

**Ela me devolveu um sorriso cauteloso, consciente de que éramos as últimas pessoas na sala.**

**- As damas não fazem isso. Senti-me bastante desiludida quando minha mãe me disse que não podia continuar com minhas aulas no exterior. Inclusive embora rogasse a meu pai, ele se negou a estar de acordo comigo.**

**Coloquei a mão dela sobre meu braço e a guiei até as portas duplas que davam para o vestíbulo.**

**- Imagino que te sentiste mais que um pouco desiludida. Possivelmente fizeram saber de seu descontentamento durante semanas que ficou brava com seu pai. Parece-me um pouco consentida. - Sarah riu para dissimular seu óbvio aborrecimento.**

**- Na verdade não recordo como me senti, milorde. Parece que foi há muito tempo. – ela tentava soltar seu braço enquanto nos aproximávamos da porta e antes que pudesse reagir, a puxei e a apertei contra a parede; meu corpo cobria o dela por completo. Ela engoliu o grito, receosa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.**

**Cada centímetro de meu corpo ágil pressionava com firmeza contra o dela, e meus lábios acariciaram o dela lentamente, buscando algum traço de resistência na invasão de minha língua. Então a beijei lentamente até que ela tirou o chapéu e beijou-me de volta. Quando me afastou, ela resfolegou e abriu a boca para falar.**

**- Shhh. – Impedi-a, roçando o dedo indicador sobre o carnudo lábio inferior dela e continuei o movimento descendo pelo pescoço. Ela tragou com força quando meu dedo chegou a descansar sobre o espartilho franzido.**

**Ela havia me enfeitiçado, e se magia não fosse proibido e eu não soubesse a procedência da família dela; juraria que ela era uma bruxa. E queria desesperadamente saber até onde ela iria e me deixaria ir.**

**Fechou os olhos enquanto eu remexia por baixo da seda cálida e deixava descoberto a ponta de seu seio. A rajada de ar frio sobre sua pele quente caiu como gelo sobre o fogo. Meu dedo rodeou o botão duro de seu mamilo e ela estremeceu enquanto eu enlouquecia.**

**-É... De um rosa profundo. Como framboesas com creme. – Olhei do seio para os lábios semi abertos e queria possuí-la ali, naquele momento. No corredor atrás podia ouvir que sua mãe trocava cumprimentos com um dos convidados que partia. Inclinei-me mais perto e ela abriu os olhos para me encarar. Talvez rogar que eu me afastasse. Talvez. Não teve tempo nem forças.**

**Cavei a mão em seu seio por cima do corpete, obrigando-o a sair do espartilho e lambi o mamilo descoberto. Sarah mordeu o lábio com força, calando qualquer intenção que tivesse. Ela gemeu e fiz de novo, e outra vez, com mais força e logo sugava o mamilo dentro de minha boca.**

**Ela sabia que não era correto e eu pouco me importava. A expressão de culpa na face dela era quase infantil, delicada. Tão delicada quanto o gemido suave que saiu de seus lábios.**

**Levantei a cabeça e a olhei atentamente enquanto baixava até o outro lado do espartilho para descobrir seu outro seio. Não consegui evitar a diversão.**

**- Convencida e possivelmente desavergonhada. Se fosse minha, eu a sentaria sobre o meu colo todas as manhãs. Tocaria e sugaria seus seios até que me rogasse para parar, até que ficassem inchados e sensíveis pela necessidade.**

**Então voltei a atormentá-la até que ela pareceu que ia explodir. E eu não me agüentava mais. - Imagino como se sentirão contra a renda de seu vestido e o espartilho. Todo o dia, cada vez que respirar recordará minha boca sobre você. – Eu precisava de mais. Eu precisava daquela inocente mulher e deslizei o joelho entre as pernas dela, pressionando. Se não poderia tê-la; então aproveitaria ao máximo. - Quando chegar a sua cama estará tão desesperada por mim, para que termine o que comecei. Estarás me rogando que lhe encha com meu membro.**

**Eu sabia que ela me necessitava, e não era de qualquer homem; era de mim e eu queria lhe dar tudo o que não conhecia. Aplacar a necessidade evidente nela. A chama que a queimava e fazia sua face corar. -Se me olhares assim, senhorita Granger, terei que lhe visitar durante o dia e possuí-la sobre a mesa de jantar. Isso lhe agradaria? Queria que meu membro enchesse cada centímetro de você?**

**Minha vulgaridade despreocupada a fez olhar fixamente meu rosto, e encaixei meus quadris contra o dela para acabar de vez com aquela tortura.**

**Levei sua mão até minha virilha. - Pode sentir o que você provoca em mim?**

**Meu penis petrificado se movia debaixo da mão delicada e num instante encaixei-me entre suas pernas, voltando a beijá-la com desespero. Então, logo me deteve de maneira abrupta quando me empurrou e se apressou a ajeitar o espartilho.**

**Quase senti pena pelo desespero em sua face pálida. Vergonha? Medo? Culpa? Não consegui descobrir.**

**- Meu pai retornará esta noite. Pensa informá-lo de sua decisão então?**

**- Minha decisão? – Perguntei sem entender, eu mal conseguia respirar. Ela respirou fundo, ajeitando o espartilho e se contorcendo um pouco. Os seios ficaram sensíveis como eu ansiava.**

**- Sobre contrair matrimônio com Charlotte. Estou segura de que estará encantado.- Lhe ofereci o braço enquanto saíamos de trás da porta.**

**- Quanto a isso, senhorita Granger, ainda não me decidi sobre a senhorita Charlotte.**

**Uma voz conhecida e seca se ouviu do vestíbulo e sobressaltou-a.**

**- Estou contente de ouvir isso, Lorde Malfoy, porque se é assim, parece que está mostrando interesse na irmã errada.**

**E olhando John Granger com todo respeito e gratidão que sentia por ele, eu me decidi sobre como pagar-lhe a dívida de minha vida...**

**.**

Draco fechou o diário sentindo a veia do pescoço latejar. A mandíbula pressionada por tanto tempo, aumentava a pressão sanguínea da região tornando quase doloroso respirar. Não era possível que um Malfoy tivesse se envolvido com trouxas deliberadamente. Um puro sangue. Bruxo. Casando-se com trouxas por alguma espécie de dÍvida. Puro sangue. Mesmo sem usar magia ainda era um bruxo. Malfoy. Puro sangue.

Não fazia sentido. Narcisa tinha que responder logo aquela maldita carta. Ele tinha que saber e tinha com urgência que tomar um maldito banho frio.

* * *

N/A - Bem. Fic nova e com dois cap postados pra saber o que estão achando. Sim? não? Serena essa fic é horrivel, deleta? continua? Então... vocês são quem mandam xD:

Bjx e até +


	3. Chapter 3

_**V**__**ermillus**_ – O livro do prazer.

- Srta Granger? Srta Granger? – Sentiu seu braço ser cutucado e a voz debochada de Valentin a irritou. O que ele queria agora? – SENHORITA GRANGER? – Hermione olhou assustada e perdida. Olhou para os lados e viu Rony vermelho e com a cabeça baixa de um lado e Harry olhando fixamente para frente do outro. E na frente a professora Vector a encarava muito, mas muito brava. – Se a Senhorita acha que minha aula não esta a altura de sua inteligência, nós podemos conversar com a Diretora para que você possa dar aula em meu lugar.

A face da castanha empalideceu uns instantes para ser substituída por uma cor escarlate escuro e manchado. As mãos tremeram levemente e quis vomitar. Nunca passara tamanha vergonha em todos os seus anos escolares. A voz saiu pouco mais que um sussurro estrangulado.

- Desculpa professora. – Abaixou a cabeça e conteve as lagrimas. Ela deveria ter passado dos limites, já que a professora era sempre tão cortês.

O resto da aula foi interminável, uma vez que não conseguia prestar atenção e nem olhar para lado nenhum.

-x-

- Eu tentei te avisar. – Rony deu de ombros enquanto enchia a boca de alguma coisa.

- Você anda completamente distraída _Mione_. O que tem nessa detenção? – Harry também começou a comer e ela suspirou. Estava irritada, envergonhada e cansada. Deu de ombros.

- Apenas livros pra catalogar. Só estou cansada. - Rony engoliu forçado.

- Deve ser muito trabalho, pois Dino viu o Malfoy levando uma bronca por chegar atrasado de novo na aula. Desse jeito essa detenção não vai acabar nunca. – Suspirou. Esperava que essa detenção acabasse logo senão estaria perdida.

-x-

Cruzou com Malfoy no corredor a caminho da biblioteca e nenhum olhou para o outro. Caminharam num silencio tenso, já que cada um parecia remoer algo. Entraram e encaminharam-se para o mais longe possível. Parecia um pacto mudo. Instintivo.

Uma hora mais tarde o jantar foi trazido e sentaram-se um de frente pro outro. Evitando os olhares. Hermione foi quem quebrou o silencio.

- Olha Malfoy, eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu saber sobre essa historia, e que também esta tento dificuldades nas aulas. Então talvez se houvesse um meio de trabalharmos juntos, sobraria tempo para lermos e desvendarmos esse mistério. – O encarou como se isso fosse o obvio e a ele só restasse concordar e aceitar. Draco colocou todo desdém que conseguiu incutir numa única expressão.

- Eu não quero saber nada e não tenho problema nenhum. Você não sabe nada da minha vida Granger e não tenho interesse nenhum em te ajudar.

Hermione engoliu uma resposta mal criada e saiu da mesa com raiva. Burra, burra, burra. Quem mandou falar com ele? Ele é e sempre será um maldito estúpido. Seu sangue fervia enquanto voltava para sua estante e seus manuscritos e tentava ignorá-lo completamente. Sua mente apenas pensava em Sarah e o quanto todos os Malfoys não prestavam. Ela certamente sofrera muito com Valentim como cunhado.

Draco sentia-se quase feliz por ter retrucado a altura. Não esquecera a noite anterior em que quase fora decepado por um livro. Aquela sangue ruim estava louca se achava que ele a ajudaria. Ela que se ferrasse. Estava irritado por Narcisa ainda estar viajando e não responder a carta dele. Estava irritado por saber o que o pai daquela trouxa achava de Valentin. Estava ainda mais irritado pra onde aquela Historia estava seguindo e por não poder terminar aquele maldito diário, por causa dessa maldita detenção. Sangue ruins deveriam limpar e fazer esse serviço ridículo. Se bem que não teria tido acesso ao diário se não estivesse ali. Granger deveria limpar e terminar aquilo. Que merda.

Faltando poucos minutos para o termino do horário, ambos pareciam ansiosos e despertos; ao invés de cansados e sonolentos. Malfoy saiu primeiro e sumiu de vista. Hermione apenas suspirou e foi para seu salão. Teria que esperar um pouco antes de poder ler, já que tinha prometido que ajudaria Rony com o dever. Por sorte Ginny estava pegando no pé de Harry e ele não estava atrasado também.

Draco se acomodou em sua cama e fechou as cortinas. Voltou às paginas que havia lido no almoço e releu-as. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia lido. Um sangue puro, humilhado por um trouxa.

...

**_Sarah correu para abraçar seu pai, que esperava ao pé das escadas no vestíbulo deserto. Ele estava cansado e um pouco transtornado. Saberia ele o que Sarah e eu estivemos fazendo?_**

**_- Senhor, alegra-me voltar a vê-lo. – Adiantei os passos e estendi a mão a John._**

**_- Valentin, meu moço, venha a meu escritório e compartilhe uma taça de brandy comigo. - Voltou-se para Sarah - Vá para cama, querida. E um conselho: tente evitar ficar a sós com homens jovens até que esteja casada adequadamente._**

**_Sarah sorriu para seu pai e o beijou na bochecha. Ele a compreendia muito melhor do que sua mãe. Retirou-se._**

**_Tomei a taça de brandy das mãos de John Granger e a balancei em minhas mãos. Graças a Deus que tinha ouvido a carruagem se aproximando, ou ele teria descoberto fazendo algo muito íntimo com sua filha mais velha. Eu não podia negar que Sarah agitava meu o olhar. Esperando sinceramente que John não tivesse visto o grau de minha excitação ao aproximarmos na escada._**

**_Meu velho amigo estava cansado e desgastado e seu cabelo que fora abundante estava mais ralo, seus olhos estavam afundados._**

**_- Obrigado por me convidar para sua casa._**

**_John fez uma careta como se o brandy estivesse estragado. - Sabe por que te chamei aqui?_**

**_Escondi minha dor com outro sorriso. John nunca antes tinha me convidado a conhecer sua família porque certamente me considerava muito perigoso._**

**_- É obvio. Desejas que eu contraia matrimônio com uma de suas filhas. Preferencialmente a menor segundo eu lembro._**

**_- Tens estado bem, Valentin. Seus negócios navais prosperam._**

**_- Com a ajuda de Peter._**

**_John esvaziou sua taça de brandy. - Deveria livrar-se de Peter, moço. Não ajuda em nada a sua reputação._**

**_Voltei a sorrir, embora desta vez o esforço fosse maior. Era uma velha discussão, uma da qual ele se fartou de lutar._**

**_- Tenho com o Peter a mesma dívida de gratidão que tenho contigo. Sem ele não teria sobrevivido. - Imagens do luxuoso bordel repugnante de que Peter e eu tínhamos escapado ameaçavam tomar minha mente, mas com a facilidade de extensa prática, coloquei-as a um lado._**

**_- Não ofereci Sarah como noiva, embora pareça que te agrada. – Embora soasse firme, ele parecia duvidar das próprias palavras. - Sarah é excepcional e o que pesa é que temo que ela deseje muito do mundo._**

**_- Porque é uma mulher? – Irritava-me ouvir como ele menosprezava a sua filha. Ele assentiu com a cabeça._**

**_- Teria sido um bom moço. Toda essa inteligência e impulso desperdiçados em uma mulher! Admito que eu seja culpado de sua falta de docilidade; desde menina lhe permiti muita liberdade, incentivei que seguisse seus cursos de música e aritmética. – ele bebeu da taça - Minha esposa insiste que eu provoquei para que Sarah se sentisse descontente e pouco disposta a comportar-se como uma verdadeira donzela._**

**_- Ela me pareceu ser muito feminina._**

**_- Sarah precisará ser tratada com cuidado. Vejo-a casada com um homem muito mais velho que deseje tolerar suas excentricidades._**

**_Suspirei irritado. - Então eu sou muito jovem e repulsivo para ela? Ou teme que meu passado interessante manche sua inocência e a piore?_**

**_John estremeceu e evitou me olhar. – Você é um bom homem Valentin, mas..._**

**_- Depois do que sabe de mim, não deseja que eu contraia matrimônio com sua filha preferida. – Fiquei em pé e mesmo com toda a gratidão que sentia, não permitiria mais esse desprezo. – Bom, lamento te informar que ela é a única que me interessa. Se não puder tê-la então pagarei minha dívida de outra maneira._**

**_Mesmo após doze anos de meu resgate, isso ainda me perseguia e me humilhava. Me senti tão mal e vulnerável como em meus dezoito anos._**

**_Era evidente que o homem a quem admirei mais de uma década não me considerava adequado para contrair matrimônio com sua filha preferida. Eu sabia exatamente quão desesperada devia ser a situação financeira dele por ter ao menos pensado que eu seria adequado para as outras moças. John nem sequer tinha dissimulado sua repugnância ante a idéia que eu tocar em qualquer uma de suas preciosas meninas, embora, eu tinha que reconhecer, ele tivesse tentado._**

**_Afrouxei o nó do lenço em meu pescoço. Deus! Deveria abandonar o lugar? Mesmo depois de tanto tempo o passado ainda me perseguia e isso me matava aos poucos. As lembranças não conseguiam ir embora agora._**

**_Durante um curto espaço de tempo, depois de que John Granger nos resgatou, Peter e eu nos convertemos em personagens resistentes. A libertação dos dois jovens ingleses depois de anos de cativeiro havia fascinado a nação. E para meu aborrecimento, os periódicos ainda consideravam necessário aludir a meu escandaloso passado sempre que mencionavam meu êxito comercial. Graças a Deus que não sabiam a história completa, do contrário, Peter e eu seriamos considerados excluídos sociais._**

**_Possivelmente John tinha razão, Sarah merecia um marido melhor. Ela não tinha a experiência sexual para dar-se conta de quanto me atraía e quanto eu precisava dela. De alguém que não me temesse. Que não me julgava de verdade. Possivelmente fosse melhor assim._**

**_Pelo estado de ruínas que se encontrava a casa, era evidente que John necessitava de dinheiro. Seria possível que John corresse perigo de perder tudo? Se fosse assim, seu desejo de proteger Sarah de mim custar-lhe-ia caro._**

* * *

Suas pestanas pesavam e por um momento pensou em dormir um pouco antes de ler, mas sua curiosidade ganhou e abriu o diário de Sarah mais uma vez.

* * *

_Assim que reapareci no andar de baixo depois do café da manhã, papai me chamou no seu escritório. O ar ansioso de minha mãe e a ausência de lorde Malfoy na mesa do café da manhã tinha me deixado nervosa. Papai o teria expulsado logo depois de presenciar o abraço mais que ocasional da noite anterior?_

_Alisei minha saia em musselina azul com nervosismo, estava com medo que Lord Malfoy tivesse partido sem me dizer adeus. Mamãe entrou logo atrás de mim e fechou a porta. Saudou com a cabeça o marido, mas ele não lhe respondeu._

_- Sente-se, Sarah, há algo que queremos falar contigo. - depois de um olhar de desconfiança para minha mãe, me sentei em silencio._

_- Lorde Malfoy pediu sua mão em matrimônio. – Olhei fixo para papai porque não tinha certeza de ter ouvido corretamente. Por que ele parecia tão sério e por que sua mãe parecia triunfante?_

_- É obvio, rechacei seu oferecimento. Acredito que ele é um marido muito mais apropriado para Emily ou Charlotte._

_"Por quê? O que acontecia comigo? O que tenho eu de tão errado?" Meu coração pulsava a um ritmo trêmulo._

_- E lorde Malfoy concordou com sua decisão? – Eu tinha que perguntar. Não sabia se devia me sentir ofendida pela oferta dele ou encantada de que tivesse optado por mim antes que minhas irmãs. Ao menos Charlotte ficaria contente._

_- Não - murmurou meu pai - Recusou essa honra._

_Quase me levantei da cadeira._

_- Então devo supor que ele partirá?_

_- Por desgraça, querida, a situação não é tão simples._

_Meu pai esfregou os olhos e colocou os óculos - Sua mãe me recordou muito bem que tenho pouca opção nesta questão._

_Olhou para minha mãe que tomou a palavra._

_-O que seu pai tenta dizer, querida, é que precisa desesperadamente de dinheiro. Não pode permitir que lorde Malfoy parta._

_Eu não tinha que perguntar a meu pai se isso era correto; podia ver a veracidade do que foi dito em seu rosto angustiado e observei que suas mãos apertadas começaram a tremer._

_Valentin a desejava? Uma mistura de alegria e agitação correu por minhas veias. Pediam-me que assegurasse a sobrevivência financeira de meu pai contraindo matrimônio com um homem que me intrigava e me excitava. O calor inundava meus sentidos mesmo que eu tentasse parecer séria e tranqüila. Finalmente, eu tinha a oportunidade de experimentar a vida mais à frente do sufocante mundo decido por minha mãe._

_- A família de lorde Malfoy tem muitas influências – Mamãe voltou a falar. - Tem vínculos com a nobreza russa e a britânica e sua mãe na verdade era uma princesa autêntica. Imagine! Estarias a ponto de receber uma posição muito elevada na sociedade. Espero que não esqueça suas irmãs quando estiver em posição de ajudá-las para que se casem bem..._

_Fiquei de pé com rapidez. Já tinha me decidido._

_- É obvio que contrairei matrimônio com ele, pai. Considero meu dever._

_Eu desejava rir enquanto meu corpo se regozijava com a mera idéia de deitar-me com ele regularmente. Os ombros de meu pai caíram e ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos._

_- Possivelmente você queira ir procurar lorde Malfoy e lhe contar sua decisão. Acredito que ele está tomando o café da manhã no quarto._

_..._

Hermione estava com os dentes cerrados, e consternada com o que acabara de ler. Ela fora obrigada a casar-se com ele. Isso era ultrajante. Como seu pai pudera obrigá-la? Mesmo que ela demonstrasse que não se importava, que na verdade estava feliz; não podia ser verdade. Ela não deveria estar feliz. Quem se casando com um Malfoy estaria feliz? Continuou, agora já sem um pingo de sono.

...

_Nos corredores desertos, levantei as saias e rodopiei com rapidez até sentir-me enjoada. Aquilo era um sonho. Quando recuperei um pouco da compostura, dirigi-me às escadas, mas, diante da porta do quarto dele, vacilei. Nunca antes tinha entrado no quarto de um homem, não era correto. Por que meu pai me tinha enviado ali sozinha? Era como se sentisse muito envergonhado para enfrentar lorde Malfoy ele mesmo. Meu casamento não deveria ser uma ocasião de alegria?_

_Dei uma batidinha na porta e a abri. Lorde Malfoy estava sentado sobre um lado da cama colocando umas altas botas negra e tinha o colete azul ainda desabotoado e o lenço de pescoço desatado. Suas mãos se curvaram em punhos._

_Quando me viu, levantou-se e fez uma reverência._

_- Senhorita Granger._

_-Lorde Malfoy._

_Entrei no quarto. A luz do sol reluzia no tapete descolorido e fazia com que as bolinhas de pó dançassem. Ele não parecia precisamente contente de ver-me. Sob a luz brilhante da manhã ele parecia mais velho, mais inflexível e menos sensível. A dúvida inundava minha alegre segurança. Como eu podia começar o assunto? Abri a boca, mas ele me deu as costas e caminhou a passos largos para o espelho para atar o lenço ao pescoço. Eu observava seus hábeis dedos enrolar as dobras e nós intrincados e sujeitá-los com um alfinete de diamante. Ele encontrou meu olhar no espelho e o fixou._

_- Senhorita Granger, se seu pai vos envia aqui para me pedir dinheiro, pode dizer..._

_- Senhor, não é isso! – O interrompi. De repente foi imperativo expressar minha opinião - Enviou-me para aceitar sua proposta de casamento._

_Os dedos dele ficaram imóveis sobre o lenço e se voltou para me olhar._

_- Ele fez o que? - Seu sorriso voltou o que sempre parecia ludibriar-me. Um feitiço. - Maldição! Deve estar mais desesperado do que pensei._

_No mesmo instante me invadiu uma irritação. Como se atrevia supor isso de meu pai?_

_- Está equivocado, milorde. Sucumbiu ante minhas súplicas de contrair matrimônio com o senhor. Eu sou a que o rogou._

_- E sobre a lealdade que tem para sua irmã Charlotte? Ela está deitada chorando em sua cama porque roubastes a seu potencial marido?_

_Continuei olhando com ira._

_- Apesar de sua idéia exagerada de se achar importante, Charlotte está apaixonada por outra pessoa._

_Ele andou apressado até onde eu estava e resisti à tentação de retroceder, então ele colocou seus dedos debaixo do meu queixo e levantou meu rosto até poder encarar-me nos olhos._

_- Rogastes por mim? - Sua voz soou diferente. Rouca._

_- Por que não teria que fazê-lo? Você me mostrou os prazeres de ser uma mulher. -Lhe devolvi o olhar. Minhas palavras ousadas não eram uma absoluta mentira para proteger a reputação de meu pai._

_- Por Deus, eu a farei suplicar._

_Ele baixou os lábios até os meus tão rapidamente que somente percebi, quando gemi e quando ele introduziu a língua no interior de minha boca. Aflita pela textura áspera da sua língua e seus dentes, segurei-me em seus ombros para ancorar a mim mesma contra a tormenta enfurecida de seu ataque. Ele me puxou para mais perto até que nos tocamos da boca até os pés. Sua ereção pressionava com firmeza contra meu estômago e lutei contra o impulso de envolver minhas pernas pelos quadris masculinos e empurrar contra ele, imitando o ritmo latente de sua língua com todo meu corpo._

_Ele afastou sua boca e me sustentou à distância de um braço._

_- Senhorita Granger, me dará a honra de contrair matrimônio comigo? - Olhei-o fixamente e imaginei passar o resto da vida em sua cama._

_- Sim, lorde Malfoy, aceito._

_..._

Hermione fechou o diário com lagrimas nos olhos. Que pobre destino aquela jovem teve. Que merda de destino era esse. Não iria chorar, mas lembrou-se rapidamente de Draco e uma ira anormal a embalou. Detestava todos os Malfoys agora. Todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Harry sorriu aquele sorriso entre o envergonhado e divertido. O mesmo sorriso de quando ele sabia que estava quase certo e ainda não sabia sobre o que. Rony parecia não estar se divertindo com o que lia no profeta. Mas o que ele lia? A quanto tempo estava tomando seu café?

Por um instante deu-se conta de que estava tão alheia a tudo ao seu redor que nem fazia idéia de como chegara ali e olhou ao redor como num filme de terror. Seu filme de terror, por que o mundo estava absolutamente normal para todos.

A mesa da Griffidor estava repleta de burburinhos matinais, exatamente igual a da Corvinal, Lufa Lufa e Sonserina. Olhou na direção da Sonserina e sua irritante normalidade estava completa, inclusive a cabeleira loira que procurava.

O mundo estava normal e se incomodou por ser a única incomodada ali.

- Rony, tudo bem? – Harry, Rony e Gina a olharam simultaneamente espantados, mas não verbalizaram. Rony apenas concordou com a cabeça e olhou para os outros dois pedindo uma explicação com o olhar aflito. Hermione se irritou por ser a única que não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali. – Alguém pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo? – Falou do jeito mandão de sempre, porem baixo; não gostava de não saber algo.

Os três amigos se olharam perdidos e sobrou para Gina falar.

- Ah não, por eu tenho que falar? Fala você Rony. – Quando viu que o irmão estava apavorado com a simples idéia de abrir a boca, bufou irritada e continuou. – Nós é que perguntamos Mione, o que está acontecendo?

- Como assim? – O ar irritado deu lugar a um preocupado. Pela primeira vez ela estava fora de um assunto e isso era muito preocupante.

- Hermione, você fala sozinha o tempo todo... – Gina pareceu escolher as palavras. – Alias no pouco que te vemos né? Você não come, mal dorme e quando não está lendo, está enfurnada na biblioteca com Malfoy. – O nome do loiro foi pronunciado num sussurro e Harry e Rony se aproximaram como se aquilo fosse um assunto sigiloso.

A castanha não sabia se ria ou se chorava, seu coração pulsava quase de maneira dolorosa e algumas lagrimas queriam sair. Eles a olharam com apreensão e Hermione cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Harry estava a ponto de levantar-se e acudi-la, ou talvez matar Malfoy por deixá-la naquele estado. Ele sabia que algo estava errado e só podia ser por culpa do loiro.

Ela falou baixo e o rosto estava vermelho, de raiva. – Eu não acredito que todo esse drama é por isso. Merlin, vocês quase me mataram de susto por causa dessa besteira? Como vocês fazem isso? Gina?

Os três a olhavam confusos e envergonhados sem saber o porquê. E Hermione se sentiu mal por ter explodido. Realmente estava estranha e os amigos não tinham como saber o que estava acontecendo. Se realmente estivesse acontecendo algo.

- Eu não tenho nada. Nada. – Disse olhando para cada um firmemente, e nenhum ousou contrariá-la; nem falar mais nada e o silêncio começou a incomodar. – Okay, não é como se estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa. – Parecia explicar para ninguém especificamente. – Eu estou num projeto estranho. – Gina olhou para Harry e ele deu de ombros, olhando para Hermione que falava e gesticulava como se explicasse mais pra si mesma do que pra eles. Ela estava muito estranha. – E é estranho por que Sarah se casou com Valentin. – Ela os olhou e rolou os olhos exasperada. – Ele é um Malfoy. – Não acreditava como eles não estavam indignados e percebeu que aquilo estava tomando todo seu raciocínio lógico. Lógico que eles não sabiam e antes de Rony perguntar ela já se sentia envergonhada.

- Quem é Sarah, Mione. – Respirou algumas vezes antes de começar.

- Desculpa, eu realmente não estou raciocinando direito. Vou tentar explic... Vou começar do inicio. – E antes dela concluir, estavam os quatro correndo para não se atrasarem para primeira aula.

* * *

Andou devagar para detenção. Devagar e absurdamente leve por ter contado parte do que a afligia. Claro que não teve tempo de contar o quanto Malfoy era insuportável, mas só a indignação de Harry sobre Sarah e Valentin compensou um pouco sua própria indignação. Ela estava certa sobre o absurdo da situação e quando tivesse oportunidade, falaria com Minerva sobre algumas coisas que não entendia ainda. Ou talvez não. Perguntar não era muito de seu feitio. Estudaria.

Como a porta estava semi aberta, mas a luz estava apagada; entrou devagar na saleta. A porta não rangeu e ela tentou avaliar se havia alguém ali. Malfoy não saia depois que destrancava a sala e ninguém costumava entrar alem deles.

Virou o pescoço rápido para sua direita quando ouviu uma risadinha abafada, e quando iluminou a sala; arregalou os olhos e desviou o rosto.

Esperou uns instantes e olhou novamente para onde o som vinha. Não era bem um som, agora estava virando um gemido. Virou-se de costas novamente e pigarreou alto. Sua irritação só não era maior que sua vergonha. Não estava acreditando naquilo.

Malfoy olhou assustado para a castanha de costas e só então percebeu a presença dela. Grunhiu algo indecifrável e tirou a garota de cima da mesa, ajeitando-se no processo.

A sala foi iluminada e a garota que Hermione não viu, saiu da sala.

- Eu não acredito que está usando a sala para seus encontros Malfoy? – Hermione virou para encará-lo e seu rosto estava em combustão. – Eu vou falar com a diretora sobre isso, pode apostar.

- Fala agora, ela mandou nos chamar. Pansy estava dando o recado. – Ele sorriu malicioso. – Perfeitamente e não se esqueça de contar que está chegando atrasada nas detenções. – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha em deboche e Hermione se irritou mais.

- Eu me atrasei apenas hoje. – Ele apenas manteve o olhar desafiante e chantagista.

Malfoy realmente não tinha nenhum escrúpulo. Saíram da sala sem se olharem e de certa forma um tanto apreensivos. Não deveria ser nada bom ser chamado na sala de Minerva. Por experiência eles sabiam que sempre resultava em algo ruim. Pelo menos quando estavam juntos.

(...)

- Por favor sentem-se. Pelo que andei averiguando, a detenção de vocês está correndo perfeitamente bem não é mesmo? – Ambos se olharam esperando se algum deles delataria o outro e Minerva ignorou. – Mas me parece que um determinado material lhes chamou a atenção. – Minerva interrompeu com a mão quando Hermione tentou falar. – Eu acho muito bom Srta Granger que estejam se dedicando intensamente ao trabalho, mas no entanto; não me lembro de ter permitido que tirassem os diários da sala. – Hermione engoliu seco e Draco indignou-se.

- Diretora, o diário pertence ao meu ancestral, então ele é da minha família.

- Não, não é Senhor Malfoy; pois sua família abriu mão quando tentou destruir os diários. Eles pertencem a Hogwarts e se os senhores não cumprirem as normas, terei que impedi-los de avaliar o material.

- Por favor, diretora, eu gostaria muito de continuar estudando a historia deles. – Hermione estava transtornada com a hipótese de ser impedida de continuar a leitura. Ela tinha que saber o que acontecera com a pobre e infeliz Sarah. Minerva olhou para Draco, que desviou o olhar. Ele estava tão curioso quanto ela, mas não demonstraria e seu cérebro murmurava mentalmente que seria melhor que aquilo tivesse sido destruído. Uma mancha no passado dos Malfoys. – Nós prometemos que não retiraremos os diários da sala. – Hermione olhou para Draco esperando que ele confirmasse, ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Pois bem, no entanto que não interfira no progresso de arrumação vocês podem continuar o estudo; apenas com uma diferença que notarão em breve. Podem sair e não passem da hora. – Ambos saíram e foram para biblioteca. Faltavam ainda duas horas para o final da detenção. Minerva olhou para o quadro do velho diretor que fingia dormir. Os óculos meia lua se ajeitaram no nariz torto enquanto ele afirmava satisfeito. – Isso não parece estar dando muito certo Alvo.

- Pois me parece minha cara, que esta saindo melhor do que o esperado. – O homem no quadro sorriu e a diretora deu de ombros, esperando sinceramente que ele tivesse razão.

(...)

- Tome mais cuidado com o diário Granger. Não deixe ninguém ver que esta com ele. – Draco falava sem olhá-la de modo repreensivo.

- Do que esta falando? Não podemos tirá-los daqui Malfoy. – Arregalou os olhos perante a afronta que ele queria fazer as normas.

- Você não pode, eu posso e vou. – Entraram na sala e se digiram a caixa que deixaram os diários de Sarah e Valentin, mas dentro só continha um. Malfoy pegou primeiro e foliou, já que a capa estava diferente.

- Onde está o outro? - Draco torceu o nariz e bufou irritado. – Aquela velha idiota... – Hermione o empurrou e tomou o diário das mãos dele. Foliou rapidamente.

- Eu não acredito... Foi culpa sua seu mimado irritante. Ela devia saber que você não ia respeitar.

- Ah, que se dane. – Draco foi pra outra parte e começou o trabalho fingindo ignorar sua curiosidade.

Hermione começou a ler, tentando se acostumar com a letra misturada e repleta de expectativa de ler os dois juntos. Minerva unir os dois diários era tanto intrigante, quanto emocionante. As duas versões da historia. Uma completando a outra e ela saberia o quanto Valentín não prestava.

**...**

_- Droga de vestido! _

_Sarah estendeu a mão para trás e tentou desenredar os cordões de seu vestido de casamento. Através do mirante que dava ao tranqüilo parque da velha casa de campo, a escuridão se movia sigilosamente para ela. Seu intimidante marido já tinha todo o direito de esperar que estivesse nua e esperando-o na cama. A ponto de chorar, ela puxou o espartilho adornado com pérolas e tentou liberar o braço. _

_- Queres ajuda? - Ela segurou com firmeza o tecido de seda contra seus seios. O reflexo de lorde Malfoy apareceu no espelho e ele ainda usava suas roupas de casamento azul marinho, que aprofundavam seus olhos para um violeta mais escuro e lhe davam um contraste perfeito em seu cabelo preso e em seus formosos traços. _

_Para imensa decepção de sua mãe e alívio de Sarah, as bodas tinham sido um evento discreto na igreja local somente para sua família e dois sócios de Valentín. Sarah tentou encolher-se. _

_- Mandei a minha criada embora. Queria me despir sozinha. - O cenho franzido que enrugava a testa de lorde Malfoy logo se distendeu. _

_- É obvio, devia me dar conta. Sua mãe deve ter enviado Daisy. – ele aproximou-se dela. Sua sombra obscurecia o tapete entre eles. _

_- Bom, não podia pedir a minha mãe uma criada diferente sem lhe dar uma explicação. - Tinha sido um longo dia e o tom da voz dela estava mais agudo que o normal; sua paciência, inexistente. O homem loiro sorriu enigmático. _

_- Temia que Daisy pudesse te dar algum tipo de conselho que não desejava? – ele aproximou-se mais e observou as costas de seu vestido de seda cor lavanda. _

_Sarah estremeceu quando ele percorreu a curva de suas costas nua com a ponta de seus dedos. _

_- Já recebi os suficientes conselhos de minha mãe e minhas tias para me afastar de ti a gritos e horrorizada. – Ela sorriu tímida._

_Ele agarrou os cordões enredados e puxou com força suficiente para aproximar as costas dela contra seu peito. A respiração da garota acelerou enquanto os nódulos de seus dedos lhe roçavam a pele enquanto tentava liberá-la._

_- E o que sua mãe disse exatamente? – Sussurrou divertido. _

_- Que devia permanecer deitada e quieta, esperar que acabasse com rapidez e rezar para que tivesse muitos filhos e assim te manteria afastado de mim. _

_A risada suave moveu os cabelos de sua nuca exposta. _

_- E isso é o que queres? - Ela deu a volta para olhá-lo. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nela e sentiu que ficava sem fôlego. _

_- Não, não é o que quero. – Engoliu o excesso de saliva antes de continuar. Tomou coragem. - Tenho este estranho desejo de lamber sua pele e me deslizar por todo o seu corpo. _

_Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto baixava o olhar até seu seio parcialmente nu. _

_- Isso é muito ousado de sua parte. Tem certeza de que ainda é virgem? - Ela ia cobrir se, mas ele a agarrou pelos pulsos. Ficara levemente indignada. _

_- E se não fosse? Isso o desagradaria? – ela olhou fixamente para a parte da frente de suas calças justas. - Apostaria que você não é virgem. – Desafiou. _

_Ele seguiu o olhar dela e baixou sua mão direita até que a palma ficasse sobre sua ereção. _

_- Esta é a razão pela que pergunto querida. Diz-se que tenho um pênis muito grande. Nunca poderia me desagradar. Mas se for virgem, estará fechada. _

_A franqueza dele sobre as questões carnais já não a surpreendia. Envergonhava-a um pouco e em realidade, resultava-lhe tranqüilizador e curiosamente libertador. Durante as quatro semanas desde seu compromisso o tinha visto em raras ocasiões, ele a tinha beijado repetidas vezes e lhe tinha sussurrado sobre delícias sensuais que a esperavam em sua cama. _

_Embora ele tenha lhe soltado o pulso, ela deixou a mão pressionada contra sua virilha. Um pulso constante e quente vibrava debaixo de seus dedos enquanto acariciava o frio tecido. _

_- Sem dúvida há maneiras de... Ajudar meu corpo para que te aceite? – O pênis dele vibrou e cresceu outra vez. Ela estendeu os dedos, desesperada por capturar cada centímetro dele. _

_- Há muitas maneiras e penso utilizá-las. No momento em que eu te penetrar verdadeiramente estarás tão desesperada para me ter dentro de ti que logo não sentirá dor. – Ele retrocedeu e a observou, com a expressão absorta - Quando tocas o cravo, no que pensas? _

_Sua abrupta mudança de tema a confundiu. _

_- Penso na música, a maneira em que flui através de mim. – ela deu um meio sorriso - Às vezes me esqueço de quem sou. _

_Ele assentiu com a cabeça e tomou sua mão, deu-lhe a volta com a palma para cima e a beijou. _

_- Então faz algo por mim esta noite. Esquece que é uma jovem bem educada e finge ser o instrumento com o que eu tocarei. Deixe-me utilizar seu corpo como condutor para a formosa música que criaremos juntos. _

_Ela sorriu ante sua confiança e retirou a mão. – Então, ensina-me. Estou desejosa de aprender..._

**...**

**.**

- Granger, eu não vou ficar arrumando isso sozinho. – Draco virou-se para encará-la e quase riu do susto que ela levou. Por pouco tempo, já que a face assustada e imensamente vermelha da castanha o deixou intrigado.

Hermione respirava pesado e parecia desconcertada. Draco estreitou os olhos.

- O que você leu? Deixa eu ver. – Ela fechou o diário.

- Não é nada. Vamos continuar. – Colocou o livro na caixa e fechou. Draco foi a te ela e estendeu a mão.

- Me dá, eu quero ler.

- Temos que terminar a detenção. – Falou do jeito mandão e segurou a caixa, pronta para guardá-la. Draco puxou e pegou o diário. As mãos da castanha começaram a suar e ela foi para o outro lado e começou a catalogar uns papeis. Olhou de canto de olhos para o loiro que mantinha um sorriso mínimo enquanto lia. Ruborizou-se mais e tentou ignorar. O loiro sentou-se despreocupadamente, completamente ausente da presença dela por uns momentos. Tinha confiança de que descobrisse algo que explicasse o fato de um Malfoy ter se envolvido com uma Granger.

**...**

**.**

_Ele a ajudou a sair do vestido e das anáguas e deixou-lhe o espartilho frouxo, uma anágua de fina musselina e as meias, presas com ligas. Sob seu suave guia, ela se sentou na penteadeira e ele tirou o colete e se colocou atrás dela. Ela sentia seus dedos em seu cabelo que separava com delicadeza as mechas frisadas e presas de seu penteado trabalhado. Suspirou quando ele tirou o último grampo e esticou o pescoço._

_Ele pegou a escova e começou a lhe pentear o cabelo. _

_- Não me tinha dado conta de que seu cabelo era tão comprido, quase te chega à cintura. - Sarah se inclinou para trás, para as carícias longas e constantes da escova. _

_- O cabeleireiro que enviaste de Londres queria cortar boa parte dele esta manhã. Insistia em que estava muito passado de moda. _

_- Alegra-me que não lhe tenha escutado. Estou ansioso por vê-lo estendido sobre o travesseiro debaixo de ti. – ele deixou de escovar e seus dedos começaram a trabalhar com os cordões do espartilho. - Se te tirar isto eu poderei continuar com mais facilidade. _

_Ela deixou que ele soltasse o espartilho e logo continuar lhe escovando os cabelos. Os olhos dela ameaçavam fechar-se enquanto se deleitava com o suave som das cerdas que se moviam por seu cabelo. Depois de quatro semanas frenéticas, dominada pelos planos do casamento e tratando com sua mãe e um noivo escorregadio, estava pronta para cair exausta. Despertou de uma sacudida quando Valentín jogou o cabelo sobre seus ombros e passou a escova por cima de seus mamilos e continuou com a carícia que ia da clavícula até o quadril até que ela sentiu desejos de gemer. O corpo elétrico._

_Os mamilos apareciam através da fina musselina como bagos amadurecidos e Valentín capturou seu olhar no espelho enquanto rodeava a ponta de seu seio direito com o cabo da escova, fazendo-a tremer. _

_- Agrada-te isso? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto ele incrementava a pressão e logo se movia para o outro seio. Sua respiração se acelerava e Valentín baixou a escova. - Então isto te agradará ainda mais. _

_Ainda de pé atrás dela, ele deslizou as mãos desde seus ombros e as fechou em seus seios. Sarah lambia os lábios enquanto ele apertava seus mamilos entre os dedos. O calor a queimava, indo diretamente até seu útero e ela resistiu ao impulso de apertar as pernas. _

_Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra o torso dele e encontrou a grossura do pênis contra sua bochecha. Ela deu a volta e acariciou o tecido da calça com o nariz e os dedos dele deixaram de mover-se sobre seus seios e logo beliscaram com força. Ela o roçou outra vez e todo o corpo dele estremeceu. _

_- Ainda não, querida. - separou-se dela - Temos um longo caminho antes que esteja pronta para colocar meu pênis dentro de sua boca. _

_Ela o observava com atenção, mas ele não parecia estar brincando. «Por que diabos uma mulher aceitaria fazer isso?» ajoelhou-se diante dela e voltou a pegar a escova. Ela enrugou o sobrecenho e tomou-lhe o pulso. _

_- Me deixe te conhecer, Sarah - disse ele, sorrindo - E se fizer algo que não te agrada, só me diga e me deterei. _

_Ela obrigou seus joelhos a se relaxarem, sentia o frio linho de sua camisa contra o interior de suas coxas enquanto ele se movia entre suas pernas. Com o cabo da escova ele roçou os finos pelos que cobriam seu púbis. Sarah fechou os olhos e sentiu a suave caricia. O quente perfume de lorde Malfoy se elevava para lhe tomar o juízo. _

_O dedo substituiu a escova e vibrava com agilidade no botão inchado que protegia a entrada de seus segredos de mulher. Ela resistiu a um impulso repentino de agarrar sua mão, embora não soubesse se o faria para detê-lo ou para fazer que se movesse com mais rapidez. Quando ela se tocava dessa maneira, nunca sentia com tanta intensidade. _

_Enquanto o dedo polegar continuava fazendo círculos nela, o dedo médio se deslizava em seu interior e ela conteve o fôlego quando o prazer retumbou dentro dela. _

_- Está úmida. Seu corpo se prepara para me receber apesar de seus temores. _

_Sarah abriu os olhos e baixou o olhar. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que sua curiosidade imprópria para uma dama seria sua morte. A atenção de lorde Malfoy estava posta no lento deslizamento de seu dedo para o interior. Um suave som de sucção interrompeu o silêncio enquanto ele explorava sua vagina. A voz dela vacilou._

_- É normal estar tão úmida? _

_- É obvio. Sua vagina deseja meu pênis. Seu néctar facilitará meu caminho e o fará mais prazeroso para ti. - Suas respostas sinceras e práticas sobre o sexo faziam com que Sarah se relaxasse. Suspeitava que podia lhe perguntar o que fosse e ele lhe responderia. _

_Ele deslizou um segundo dedo junto ao primeiro. Ela ficou tensa, mas notou que seu corpo estava ávido para aceitá-lo, desejava dilatar-se. _

_Ele se levantou e seus dedos ainda a tocavam enquanto aproximava a boca até os seios dela. Lambeu um mamilo através da translúcida musselina e o levou dentro de sua boca, sugando ao ritmo do movimento de seus dedos. _

_Os quadris de Sarah se levantaram da cadeira enquanto ela lutava por aumentar a pressão de sua mão contra ela. Sabia que algo perigosamente prazeroso a esperava, mas ela não tinha certeza se desejava aceitá-lo ou fugir disso. _

_Lorde Malfoy adicionou um terceiro dedo. Todo o sentido de instinto de conservação desapareceu quando a atenção de Sarah se centrou nas deliciosas sensações que ele lhe provocava. Esforçava-se por unir-se a seus estímulos, se apertando contra a palma acolhedora e prazerosa de sua mão. Ela subiu as mãos em silêncio até seus largos ombros e cravou as unhas em seus músculos. Soltou um grito reprimido quando as sensações que só imaginava se recusaram a florescer. Ele levantou a cabeça, com um sorriso provocador. _

_- Não é uma corrida, Sarah, temos toda a noite. - Roçou o dedo polegar contra seu lábio inferior. – Na realidade, temos o resto de nossas vidas para aprender a nos agradar um ao outro. _

_Ele fez uma careta de dor quando ela cravou suas unhas com mais força. _

_- Mas quero saber, milorde. Quero saber por que algumas mulheres temem a isto quando outras o sonham. - Então ele sorriu e ela baixou o olhar até onde os dedos desapareciam em seu interior. _

_- Meu nome é Valentín, e entre todas as pessoas, você tem o direito a utilizá-lo. E não seja tão impaciente, quando tiver terminado contigo, não temerá. – ele ficou de pé e a levantou com ele. - Me ajude a tirar a camisa. _

_Sarah agarrou o grosso linho de sua cintura, que se negava a ceder. Observou as presilhas e os botões de suas calças e ele reteve sua mão contra a avultada peça da frente. - Sente meu pênis, Sarah? Agrada-te? _

_Ela observava que seu impressionante e grosso pênis sobressaía das calças. _

_- Não tenho certeza, milorde, quero dizer, Valentín. - Mordeu o lábio. - Parece ser bastante grande para que caiba dentro de mim. _

_Ele levou a mão dela até sua boca e beijou a ponta de seus dedos. _

_- Caberá. Haverá lugar para mim. _

_Sua confiança inspirava a dela. Fez frente aos botões das calças e deixou que a lapela da frente caísse. Para sua desilusão, a ampla camisa lhe cobria o torso. Ele tirou as abotoaduras de diamante e as deixou cair sobre a penteadeira com um ruído descuidado. _

_- Venha. – ele tomou sua mão e a levou até a enorme cama de quatro colunas com dossel que se encontrava no centro do magnífico quarto e inclinou a cabeça. – vamos nos conhecer. _

**...**

**.**

- Leitura interessante Granger. – Draco sorriu desavergonhado diante do rubor de Hermione. Ela o olhou sem expressão e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Vou levar o diário e terminar de ler essa baboseira. Fechou-o e levantou-se para sair, quando foi interrompido pela mão em seu braço.

- Não vai não. A professora Minerva foi categórica quanto a isso. – Draco olhou feio para onde ela o segurava e ela soltou.

- E daí. O diário é meu, mesmo ela dizendo o contrario.

- Então também é meu e sou eu quem vai levá-lo. – Encarou desafiante.

Draco desvio-se para a saída e Hermione entrou novamente na sua frente, impedindo-o.

- Vai medir forças comigo Granger?

- Vai agir covardemente como seu antepassado Valentín, Malfoy? – Draco a olhou fulminante.

- Sua antepassado era uma vagab... Interesseira. – Falou entre dentes e mediu as palavras. Granger era uma excelente duelista e não queria outra detenção. – Por que não fazemos um acordo. Eu o levo hoje e você amanha, assim acabamos com isso logo.

Hermione ponderou a mudança de humor dele e sua propensão em quebrar a regra da diretora. Não conseguiria ler o que viria na frente dele e muito menos conseguiria ficar sem ler. Sua moral brigou com sua curiosidade. Não podia levar o livro, mas não podia ficar sem ele.

- Amanha eu o levo então. – Malfoy concordou com um aceno quase imperceptível e saiu. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e trancou a sala. Sabia que estava fazendo algo muito errado. Muito errado mesmo...

Continua...

* * *

**N/A** - Ow God, como fico feliz ao ser favoritada e quando leio reviews e alertas na fic. Muito obrigado mesmo, faz meu dia mais feliz e minha motivação aumentar... A historia de Sarah e Valentín é quase fielmente extraida do livro **_O escravo sexual_ ** de _Kate Pearce _e a de Draco e Hermione é tirada toda da minha mente confusa hahahahaha... e está apenas começando hehe, eles ainda viverão muitaaaa coisa.

Bjx e até...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 VERMILLUS

.

Não queria assumir nem pra si próprio que estava fazendo aquilo por completa curiosidade. Não por que homens não são tão curiosos como as mulheres, mas por que Malfoys não tem estes tipos de fraquezas. Nem esta e nem nenhuma e talvez no fim daquele diário, descobriria que Valentin estava sobre alguma maldição. Fraqueza com sangues ruins era inaceitável.

Abriu o diário e foliou rapidamente, e de novo no sentido inverso e mais uma vez. Bufou e exclamou uma maldição alta, fazendo um dos colegas de quarto sonolentos reclamar. Fechou com força e amaldiçoou de novo. McGonagall era uma bruxa maldita.

Tentou uma idéia com um mínimo de esperança e balançou a varinha sobre o diário, murmurando um feitiço de revelação, outro finnite encantatem e jogou aquela porcaria embaixo da cama. Esfregou o rosto irritado e deitou. Aquela merda de diário pertencia a ele, mas não tinha como exigi-lo e isso o faria ter sonhos péssimos. Odiava sentir-se impotente.

* * *

Hermione percebeu que certo loiro a encarava estranhamente e ignorou. Devia ser sua ansiedade para ler a noite que estava brincando com sua percepção.

- Mi, você vai nos assistir treinar néh? – Hermione sorriu para Rony e afirmou com a cabeça. Devia isso a seus amigos e o treino era antes da sua detenção. Estava precisando mesmo aliviar a tensão das ultimas semanas.

- Ou Malfoy está com torcicolo, ou ele está olhando pra você Hermione. – A castanha virou o pescoço tão rápido que sentiu dor e arrependeu-se. Pelo visto não era apenas a imaginação dela. Os quatro olharam para mesa da sonserina e o loiro resmungou algo e disfarçou conversando com outro aluno da sua casa. Ela voltou sua atenção aos amigos e ignorou. Se Malfoy achava que não lhe daria o diário hoje, estava muito enganado.

Andaram para as classes e a castanha foi para o lado oposto aos garotos, já que tinha algumas aulas diferentes. Sentiu uma presença andando logo atrás e antes de virar-se, ouviu a voz arrastada do loiro.

- O diário não funciona Granger. – Hermione não entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Quê? – Diminuiu o passo, mas não parou. O cabelo preso num coque frouxo, soltou algumas mechas quando ela se virou para olhá-lo.

- O diário não funciona. Aquela velha irritante colocou algum feitiço nele que não dá pra ler. – Hermione parou bruscamente.

- Escuta aqui Malfoy, se você acha que eu vou cair nessa pra você não o devolver... – Ela parou de falar quando ele puxou o diário da mochila e mostrou pra ela. Ela torceu os lábios numa careta incrédula e pegou o diário, abriu-o e foliou as paginas. Olhou pra ele irritada e sacou a varinha.

- Eu já fiz isso Granger, já tentei de tudo e ele simplesmente esta em branco.

Ela ignorou-o e murmurou alguns feitiços de revelação e as paginas continuavam em branco.

- Não é possível, nós estragamos ele. – Draco puxou o livro e guardou de volta.

- Não estragamos nada. McGonagall só tem que retirar o feitiço que usou nele.

- Ah sim, claro. É só irmos até a sala dela e dizermos que descumprimos as ordens. – Fez uma cara de debochada que não combinava muito com diversão, e sim desespero. E desespero às vezes combinava com Hermione. Draco virou as costas e voltou pelo corredor oposto. Parou uns passos a frente e virou-se para ela, que continuava parada no mesmo lugar.

- Anda Granger, talvez tenha alguma coisa na biblioteca. – Falou irritado e ela quis retrucar, mas tinha tanta culpa naquilo quanto ele. E tinham que dar um jeito.

Olhou para a sala de aula e suspirou indo com ele em seguida. Tanto os corredores quanto a biblioteca estava vazia, e foi fácil entrar na sala sem serem vistos. Não que fosse um problema, mas matar aula não era uma coisa que a deixava contente.

Draco jogou a mochila na poltrona vazia e pegou o diário. Exclamou um xingamento alto que fez Hermione olhá-lo feio.

- Mas que porra é essa? – Mostrou o diário a castanha, que franziu o cenho intrigada. Draco continuou foliando e deu de ombros. – Pelo menos não teremos que falar com ela. – Sentou-se na poltrona onde estava sua mochila e a jogou no chão.

- Então realmente não podemos tirá-lo daqui. Isso é uma pena por que não dá muito tempo de ler enquanto catalogamos. – Draco procurava a pagina onde tinha parado, uma vez que dentro da sala as letras do diário reapareciam.

- Que inferno! Toma Granger, pode ler. – Hermione olhou pra ele sem entender e pegou o diário aberto. Draco estava visivelmente furioso agora e por instantes ela achou que foi pelo que ele tinha lido. Será que Sarah tinha feito algo com Valentin?

Ela passou os olhos rapidamente e as letras pareciam se embaralharem. Fechou os olhos com força e tentou focar novamente. Não conseguia ler e isso estava deixando-a exasperada e com vontade de chorar.

- Isso deve ser algum castigo pelo que fizemos. Droga Malfoy, é sua culpa.

- Você não recusou muito tempo, não é San... – Parou quando a viu levantar o livro pra jogar nele. Ambos se espreitaram por instantes e viraram calados.

Hermione sentou-se na outra poltrona e fechou os olhos. Não queria pensar no que estava fazendo. Faltando na aula, obcecada por um diário, discutindo com o garoto mais insuportável que conhecia e pela primeira vez; sem saber o que fazer. Respirou fundo dizendo a si mesma que tudo tinha uma solução. Pense Hermione, pense.

Olhou para onde Malfoy estava e ele parecia alheio a tudo. Abriu o diário e tentou achar exatamente onde tinha lido. Corou levemente lembrando que eles iam transar. Achou a parte marcada e as letras subseqüentes se embaralhavam. Ela conseguia ler as anteriores, mas não as que vinham depois. Estranhou.

- Malfoy? – Draco não respondeu. – Malfoy? – Falou mais alto e ele se remexeu e virou-se para olhá-la. – Você se lembra onde parou de ler? – Ele fez uma careta enojada, como se a pergunta fosse ridícula e pareceu pensar uns instantes.

- Sei lá. Algo na cama de dosséis. – Hermione leu em voz alta.

"_Venha. – ele tomou sua mão e a levou até a enorme cama de quatro colunas com dossel que se encontrava no centro do magnífico quarto e inclinou a cabeça. – vamos nos conhecer..." – _e continuou mais um pouco_. "__Sob a ligeira escuridão de verão, a pele dele era alva e ondulada pelos músculos. Um rastro ralo de pêlos claros descia sobre seu ventre plano..." _

_- Você consegue ler? – Draco sentou-se ereto e atento. Por que ela conseguia e ele não?_

_- Só onde já tínhamos lido antes. - Ela olhava o resto das letras embaralhadas._

- Você, por que eu não tinha lido esse final. – Hermione levantou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou para o diário novamente e tentou ler. Nada. Voltou à frase que tinha lido e não conseguiu continuar. Voltou novamente e tentou em voz alta. _"Sob a ligeira escuridão de verão, a pele dele era alva e ondulada pelos músculos. Um rastro ralo de pêlos claros descia sobre seu ventre plano. Incapaz de deter-se Sarah estendeu a mão para frente e passou o dedo por uma pequena cicatriz com forma de meia lua debaixo de seu mamilo direito._.." - Hermione se esticou e olhou para Draco como se alguém tivesse morrido. Ele a encarou impaciente.

- Eu consigo ler se for em voz alta. – Ela parecia absolutamente chocada, como se isso fosse a coisa mais inadmissível do mundo.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – O loiro levantou e pegou o diário. "_passou o dedo por uma pequena cicatriz com forma de meia lua debaixo de seu mamilo direito. Valentin estremeceu e se inclinou para frente, apanhando-a entre suas mãos, a cama e seu corpo_..." – Isso é muito patético. – Riu soprado e confirmou que apenas lendo ele não conseguia. – Então Granger, quer ter a honra de ler pra mim? – Riu divertido de um assunto que pra ela soava muito sem graça. – Então eu leio pra você.

"_apanhando-a entre suas mãos, a cama e seu corpo. Sarah manteve a boca fechada enquanto ele a beijava até que seus dentes mordiscaram seu lábio inferior. Ela tinha a palma da mão pressionada contra seu peito e podia sentir o tamborilar de seu coração_. – Nossa que brega. - _Sem falar, ele rodeou sua cintura com as mãos e a levantou até sentá-la sobre a cama alta._ – Malfoy lia como se narrasse um jogo de quadribol. - _Sarah tentava manter o equilíbrio enquanto ele separava suas coxas com seus largos ombros. Sentir seu firme corpo musculoso contra o interior de suas coxas a fazia querer gemer. _

_Ela estremecia enquanto a língua percorria seu umbigo e se dirigia para baixo. Ele lhe deu de presente um olhar absorto. _

_- _Para Malfoy, eu não vou ficar aqui para ouvir isso. – Encarou-o furiosa_. _

_- _Então tchau_. – "_ _Tire o resto. Quero que esteja nua_." – Hermione saiu pisando duro e antes de dar cinco passos fora da sala, teve o braço puxado e se viu voltando novamente.

- O que foi agora. – Soltou-se de Malfoy.

- Não dá pra ler se você não estiver aqui. – Ela juntou as sobrancelhas em duvida. – É. Não dá. Mcgonnagal fez de propósito. Só dá pra ler com nós dois aqui e em voz alta. É a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi. – Draco jogou o livro na mesa e disse pra ela fazer o teste se não acreditava. Quando ele saiu da sala, Hermione teve náuseas.

- Então acho que não saberemos o fim da historia então. – A voz saiu falha e entristecida, mas não existia forma de lerem um para o outro. Deram de ombros e deixaram o livro lá. Tentariam esquecê-lo e seria o melhor a fazer.

* * *

Nunca um treino foi tão cansativo e longo para ela. As horas não passavam e nada acontecia. Harry parecia que nunca conseguiria enxergar onde o pomo estava e Rony parecia perdido e ele queria muito sair dali. E queria se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e esquecer que não saberia o que realmente aconteceu com Sarah. Saber lhe dava a falsa impressão que poderia de alguma forma ajudar, e não saber a deixava completamente impotente e ela queria chorar. Quando o treino acabou ela correu para a detenção, mesmo que não estivesse ansiosa para ir. Apenas queria que o dia acabasse.

Quando Draco chegou, ela já estava limpando e etiquetando na estante do fundo. Não queria saber se ele estava atrasado, apenas queria que o tempo voasse. E mesmo após dezenas de livros nos lugares, o tempo não passava.

Parou quando o jantar foi trazido e suspirou por ainda estar na metade da detenção.

O loiro parecia tão cansado quanto ela, e comia em silencio com o livro descansando entre eles. Quando acabaram continuaram em silencio e sentados. O clima tenso exalava um duelo de respirações cadenciadas, controladas, esperando qual dos dois iria quebrar o silencio desconfortável.

- Granger. Você poderia fingir não estar aqui enquanto eu leio? – Hermione o olhou inexpressiva.

- Malfoy. Eu não consigo ouvir você lendo aquilo. É... É... ofensivo.

- É só fingir que não ta ouvindo oras. – Ela suspirou derrotada. Não podia fazer aquilo. – Então você lê e eu não estarei aqui. Vamos acabar logo com isso. – A castanha rolou os olhos e puxou o livro pra si. Olhou para ele e os olhos acinzentados pareceram inocentes, desviou rápido. Malfoy não era em nada inocente.

- Não olhe pra mim Malfoy e se fizer alguma gracinha...

- Anda logo Granger.

" _- Tire o resto. Quero que esteja nua. – ela tirou o objeto com dificuldade e se agarrou com as mãos à cama. Ele fez um suave som de aprovação ante a parte mais íntima de seu corpo. _

_- Está tão úmida. Eu gosto, embora farei que esteja ainda mais molhada pra mim. _

_Sarah sentiu o primeiro deslizamento de sua língua sobre seu sexo e quase caiu da cama. Sua pele já excitada se sentia tão quente e vulnerável como uma ferida aberta. Não se parecia em nada com a fugaz ardência que sentia quando se tocava. «Como podia brindar tanto prazer só com sua boca?» ela apertava a colcha bordada com seus punhos enquanto ele continuava lambendo-a."_

_..._

Hermione sentia a face queimando enquanto lia e olhou de soslaio a reação do loiro. Ele parecia alheio a leitura, olhando para o teto inexpressivo. Parecia que estava em outro mundo e não ali ouvindo aquilo. Se ele permanecesse assim, conseguiria ler mais. Pelo menos achava.

...

"_Quando ele colocou seu clitóris inchado dentro de sua boca, ela esqueceu-se de tudo o que significava ser uma dama e gemeu e empurrou seus quadris para frente ao compasso da insistente pressão dele. Os dedos dele se uniam a sua boca e pressionavam para cima em sua apertada vagina e a dilatavam para entrar, umedecendo-a e preparando-a._

_Sarah conseguiu soltar uma das mãos que amassavam a roupa de cama e a envolveu no comprido cabelo de Valentín. Seu pé esquerdo subiu até o ombro dele enquanto ela fazia força contra ele, mantendo-o perto, reclamando a fricção tensa e forte de seus dedos e sua boca." _

_..._

Olhou novamente e Draco continuava da mesma maneira. Suspirou tensa. Ele realmente parecia ter dormido de olhos abertos.

...

"_Agora ele se movia com mais rapidez, o úmido som de seus dedos e sua boca se juntavam ao ritmo dos gemidos dela. Ele gemeu contra seus clitóris, lhe enviando tremores deliciosos até seu útero e levando-a a quase loucura. _

_- Goze para mim, Sarah, desfrute! - sua voz soava rouca enquanto atacava o interior de suas coxas brandamente com os dentes. Ela mal podia ouvi-lo, muito decidida a alcançar sua liberação, muito desesperada por explodir com as sensações desconhecidas que ele despertava nela. _

_- Goze para mim! – ele falou, agora com a voz mais áspera enquanto os dedos se metiam com força em seu interior e ela se pressionava com desespero contra ele. E logo sua voz desapareceu, quando um gemido de excitação a alagou e enviou grandes quebras de onda vibrantes de tremores, desde seu útero até seus seios e de volta até os dedos de seus pés, em um círculo infinito de prazer." _

_..._

A voz saiu um pouco esganiçada no fim da frase e ela hesitou em olhar para o loiro, ainda não acreditava que tinha lido uma coisa dessas na frente dele. Nem para Rony ela faria uma coisa dessas. Olhou quando ele não se mexeu e quase sorriu quando viu que ele estava com os olhos fechados e respirando suave. Dormindo.

Agradeceu a Merlin por isso e sentiu-se melhor. Talvez se lesse mais um pouquinho, ele não acordasse. A voz abaixou um tom.

...

_Quando abriu os olhos, estava recostada na cama. Valentín descansava a seu lado, com o rosto ainda úmido por seu néctar e afundou o rosto entre seus seios. Ela inalou o aroma da própria excitação que esquentava sua pele. _

_Ele a olhou fixamente. _

_- Disse-te que o desfrutaria e ainda não terminamos. Sarah se sentou e se incomodou por ele ainda estar vestido. _

_- Te ajudo com as roupas? _

_As botas de Valentín caíram ao chão com um ruído surdo. – Sim. – Sorriu enigmático. _

_Ela foi cuidadosa ao lhe ajudar com as peças e as atirou sobre o tapete. Voltou a subir lentamente para a cama para observar a enorme ereção de Valentín. Mesmo não sendo experiente, sabia que toda aquela grossura não era algo comum dos outros homens. Sarah notava que na ponta havia uma borbulha de líquido claro. Ela a tocou e esfregou a umidade entre seus dedos. _

_- Também está úmido. Isto ajuda a te facilitar o caminho? _

_Ele assentiu com a cabeça enquanto se formava outra pérola de líquido e se deslizava para cobrir seu pênis já reluzente. - me toque outra vez. _

_Sarah tragou saliva e envolveu os dedos ao redor da base do pênis. Queria agradá-lo e sentiu-se tão pequena perto de tudo que ele conhecia. _

_Valentín suspirou e colocou a mão sobre a de Sarah. Sua inocente sensualidade lhe divertia e de uma vez o fazia sentir intensamente estimulado. Apesar de sua falta de experiência, ela parecia não ter medo. E ele precisava tanto disso. _

_- Já viste um homem excitado antes?- Ele formulou a pergunta antes de pensar nas conseqüências da resposta. A idéia de que ela conhecesse o pênis de outro homem era muito exasperante para considerar. _

_Sarah negou com a cabeça lentamente. Seu suave cabelo acastanhado e comprido, roçava a virilha dele, somando-se ao impulso urgente de sua necessidade. _

_- Só a ti com Daisy. - Esboçou um meio sorriso - E mesmo então não pude ver... – ela apertou seu pênis - isto. _

_Ela ficou de joelhos e Valentín lhe ensinou a deslizar seus dedos subindo e descendo por seu pênis. Ele admirava o balanço de seus seios e a curva de sua estreita cintura enquanto se balançava de maneira inconsciente contra ele._

...

Hermione se aconchegou inconscientemente, ainda mais na poltrona. Alheia. Alheia a Draco e ao local que estava. Respirava devagar, ritmado, e enquanto lia; parecia que mais nada existia no mundo. Apenas _ela_ e Valentin.

Quase sentiu a respiração dele contra si e desejou imensamente estar no lugar de Sarah naquele momento.

...

_Enquanto sua excitação se incrementava, tomou a outra mão dela e a fechou ao redor de seu testículo. A respiração dela ficou mais rápida e agarrava seu pênis com deliciosa firmeza, quase até chegar à dor. O ritmo era irregular e suas unhas se cravavam em sua pele mais delicada. Não importava. Sempre desfrutava ao encontrar o limite extremo da paixão. _

_Ele retirou seus dedos e deixou que ela continuasse sozinha com seu pênis. Deslizou um braço ao redor de suas nádegas e a aproximou mais até que seus seios se balançaram contra sua bochecha e tomou o mamilo dentro de sua boca e o sugou com força. _

_Sarah gemeu quando ele deslizou dois largos dedos dentro de sua vagina e empurrou ao compasso de sua boca e do bombeamento dos dedos dela. Ele sentia que seus testículos se esticavam e sua ejaculação subia por seu pênis. Com um gemido, conseguiu liberar o mamilo de Sarah antes de mordê-lo com muita força. Ele gozou com fortes quebras de onda rítmicas e sua espessa semente quente banhou os dedos dela._

_..._

Hermione estava chocada com o que lia, embora não conseguia parar. Tudo parecia tão real.

_... _

_Quando ele relaxou sobre os travesseiros, Sarah ainda tinha a mão envolta em seu pênis agora flácido. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. _

– _Eu a surpreendi? - Ela soltou o pênis e olhou fixo para seus dedos empapados. _

_- Não sabia que aconteceria isto. - Levou o dedo indicador até sua boca e o lambeu para prová-lo. O pênis de Valentín saltou em uma resposta instintiva. - Tem sabor de mar. - Um sorriso curvou sua deliciosa boca – A princípio acreditei que tinha feito algo errado. Logo me dei conta de que gemia por prazer, não por dor. _

_O pênis dele aumentou ao ver que a ponta vermelha de sua língua lambia sua semente. Imaginava como se sentiria com aquela boca sugando-o._

_- É uma virgem muito pouco comum. _

_Ela o olhou, com a expressão incerta então pressionou a mão contra os lençóis e secou os dedos. _

_- Eu te desagradei? Esqueci-me. Supõe-se que devo ser uma donzela inocente a que não é possível que lhe interessem estas questões. _

_- Por que pensaria isso? Imagina que desejava me deitar com uma mulher que não pudesse entender que o sexo é tentador, excitante e irresistível? _

_Ele envolveu a mão ao redor do pescoço dela e baixou-lhe o rosto a sua altura. _

_- Quero que desfrutes de nossa cama matrimonial. Quero saber que ao pensar nisso te umedeça e te excite. Quero que me deseje. _

_Seu pênis recém ereto golpeava contra o ventre dela. Ele a recostou e a girou sobre suas costas e ela o olhava fixamente enquanto ele jogava seu cabelo castanho sobre o travesseiro. Quando lhe tocou os joelhos, ela abriu as pernas com amabilidade e ele as separou desejoso de ver sua vagina excitada._

_..._

A castanha deslizou pela poltrona e suspirou pesado. O loiro continuava dormindo e ela parecia estar relaxada demais. Um calor morno subiu pelo seus pés e se acomodou até sua cintura. Talvez estivesse começando a ficar com sono também. Olhou para o diário e engoliu seco. Estava mesmo interessada na vida sexual de sua suposta antepassada? Não tinha que ler isso, era tão vergonhoso e ainda assim não desgrudava os olhos da leitura. Jurou mentalmente que essa seria a última vez.

...

_Jesus! Estava duro outra vez só de olhar para o clitóris inchado e os lábios avantajados de sua vulva. Ela estava pronta para ele, de seu canal emanava néctar, provocando-o e ele desejava esfregar o rosto em seus fluidos até que ela gritasse seu nome. Ele arrastou-se para ela até que seus testículos pressionaram contra sua virilha e a parte inferior de seu pênis roçou seu clitóris inchado e ela estremeceu. Ele apoiou as mãos em ambos os lados da cabeça dela e a olhou. _

_- Agora lamberei seu sexo e você relaxará. Quando gritar e implorar para gozar, deslizarei meu pênis em seu interior e você adorará mais. _

_Sarah não podia falar, as palavras dele destruíram-lhe o último fio de resistência. O cabelo comprido dele, agora apenas preso pela frouxa fita azul, caía por cima de um de seus ombros e ela estendeu a mão e soltou a fita. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e o cabelo se acomodou sobre seus ombros em esplêndida seda loura. _

_Ele beijou o caminho que descia de seu pescoço e pegou um de seus seios. Ela suspirou ante a sensação sedosa do cabelo dele contra sua pele e o puxão insistente de sua boca. Quando ambos os mamilos estavam duros e úmidos por seus cuidados, ele moveu-se mais para baixo, roçando os lábios por seu umbigo antes de deter-se no púbis. _

_- Erga seus quadris. _

_Sarah reagiu ante sua gentil ordem e ele deslizou um travesseiro debaixo de suas nádegas, abrindo-a mais para seu olhar. _

_O primeiro deslizamento sedoso da língua sobre seu sexo a fez saltar. Ele curvou uma mão firme sobre seu quadril e a segurou na cama. _

_Ela fazia força contra ele, ignorava sua risada ante seus intentos ineficazes de controlar seus excessos. Sua língua explorava sua vagina, acompanhada de quatro de seus longos dedos. Ele a levava para o clímax com a boca mais áspera sobre sua suave pele, seus dentes beliscaram e prenderam seu clitóris até que ela se retorceu pela necessidade de gozar. _

_Sarah gritou e tentou puxar o cabelo dele quando ele retrocedeu, seu rosto de anjo perverso estava aceso de luxúria enquanto ajoelhava-se entre as coxas dela com uma mão friccionando seu grosso pênis. _

_- Agora Sarah! _

_Sarah estremecia enquanto ele colocava os primeiros centímetros de seu pênis dentro dela. Ele observava seu rosto e deteve-se ao encontrar a barreira de seu hímen. Ainda mantendo seu olhar, levou o dedo indicador até a boca dela que o lambeu e logo ele o pressionou contra seus clitóris. _

_Ela quase caiu da cama, provocou para que ele fosse mais profundo e tentou ignorar a forte onda de dor que veio a seguir. Ele grunhiu e continuou com seu inexorável deslizamento para o interior. Pela primeira vez, Sarah pensou na possibilidade de que poderia partir-se em duas. Baixou o olhar para sua virilha e conteve um gemido e uma feição ainda mais agoniada. Só tinha entrado a metade. _

_- Não acredito que possa entrar mais - sua voz soava aguda e muito imprópria dela. _

_- Poderá. - Valentín permanecia apoiado em cima ela, com a expressão resolvida - Só precisa relaxar. - Inclinou a cabeça e lentamente lambeu seu mamilo - Agora goze, não volte a ficar recatada comigo. Recorde que é meu instrumento de prazer e deixe-me tocar um pouco mais. - Ela observava que sua língua vibrava para trás e adiante sobre seu seio. Ele movia seus quadris com o mesmo ritmo sutil; seu pênis se deslizava mais profundamente em seu interior com cada flexão suave de sua pélvis. _

_Cativada, rendeu-se ante a dança erótica a que a induzia. O deslizamento de seu pênis e o suave lambido de sua língua se voltou o centro de seu ser. Deixou que seu prazer se incrementasse junto ao dele até que suas unhas se cravaram em seus ombros e gritou sua liberação. O corpo dele se sacudiu ao liberar uma corrente de semente quente profundamente em seu útero e desabou sobre ela ofegando, com a boca perto de seu ouvido. _

_- Agora é minha. Sou o único homem a quem permitirá estar entre suas coxas. Sou o único homem que sempre te dará prazer. _

...

Hermione sorriu ao terminar de ler, seu coração parecia que explodiria de emoção. Esperava que sua primeira vez fosse linda e romântica, mas estava vibrando com a emoção que sentira com a de Sarah e Valentin. Talvez fosse a experiência dele ou falta dela mesma.

Suspirou e sorriu novamente. Estava tão feliz por Sarah agora. Valentin ainda era um Malfoy, mas talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

Arregalou os olhos lembrando-se que o mesmo estava no mesmo cômodo que ela. Olhou devagar com medo do que veria e espantou-se ao não vê-lo ali. A face queimou no mesmo instante. Será que ele acordara no final ou tinha ouvido o que ela lia. Olhou para si mesma e abriu a boca constrangida. Não dera conta que estava quase deitada na poltrona, com as pernas levemente abertas e a saia numa altura deplorável. Sentou-se ereta e fechou o diário. Arrumou-se e saiu rápido tentando não pensar no que tinha feito. Não devia ter continuado. Não devia.

Xxx

* * *

Jurou que nunca mais choraria e muito menos dentro de um banheiro como no seu sexto ano. Não trazia boas lembranças os cortes que Potter tinha-lhe feito, e se não fosse tão dolorido lembrar, choraria. De ódio. E de impotência por ter que fazer aquilo por causa de uma sangue ruim.

Segurou o penis com mais força e bateu mais rápido. Os joelhos começavam a tremer e apoiou o braço no azulejo frio e apoiou a cabeça contra. E sentiu mais raiva por imaginar a sangue ruim com a mão suja nele. Estocando, deslizando e levando aquela língua falante a cabeça de seu penis num movimento lento e morno e gozou. Evitou gemer alto. Manteve-se em pé na mesma posição uns instantes para conseguir ligar o chuveiro e a água fria atingiu em cheio sua face pálida quando ele virou pra cima. A lagrima que escorreria pelo canto de seus olhos cinzentos se misturou com a água e fez parecer menos deplorável aquela cena.

Terminou o banho e sua raiva aumentava a cada instante. Que merda aquela garota tinha feito ao ler aquele maldito diário? Parecia que estava enfeitiçado por que podia jurar que sentiu cada sensação que o estúpido do Valentin sentiu. Não conseguia deixar os olhos abertos e a voz sedosa e sensual que ouvia, atiçava cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo. Quase correu quando Granger terminou de ler. Quase gozou como um moleque na frente dela e ela continuou sentada com aquela maldita saia levantada. Era uma vadia como Sarah. A maior vadia do mundo. Uma estúpida vadia de sangue ruim que ele estava desejando mais que seu próprio ser. E isto o fazia odiar mais e mais...

Continua...

N/A - Mais um cap postado e já deu pra perceber que as coisas ficarão meio confusas para Draco e Hermione, do jeitinho que queremos hahahahahhaha!

Obrigado a todos que leem essa fic e comentam...AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO de paixão profunda. Bjx.

Sem betagem, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vermillus.**

O barulho alto de agitação, a fez acordar sobressaltada. Sentou-se na cama e abriu o cortinado em volta, esfregando as mãos nos olhos em seguida. Parecia que não dormira nada.

- Eu estou atrasada? – Levantou-se rápida e encarou Lavander, que não devolveu o olhar; mas respondeu que estava acontecendo algo no grande salão.

Trocou-se e desceu para o desjejum. Não estava louca, era sábado e o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, deveria ser muito serio para a maior parte dos alunos estarem acordados a essa hora.

Sentou-se perto de uma Gina angustiada e logo em seguida, chegaram Ron, Harry e Neville.

- Alguém pode me explicar que agitação é essa? – Neville esticou a mão, dando o profeta pra ela ler. Hermione olhou-o sem entender e abriu o jornal. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Gina e segurou sua mão, que virou com um sorriso doce e aliviado. Era seu Harry.

- Hermione, você está bem? – O ruivo começou a preocupar-se quando o único som que ela exalava era da respiração cada vez mais audível. Todos esperavam que assim que ela colocasse os olhos no decreto, ela começasse a amaldiçoar. – Hermione? – Rony tocou em seu ombro e ela olhou espantada, parecendo que somente agora percebesse a presença dele. Ela dobrou o jornal e colocou na mesa. Olhou ao redor e respirou fundo umas duas vezes. Hiper ventilando. Controlando. Abriu e fechou os olhos numa velocidade errada para o ato. Controlando. Calma. E os olhos arderam e Rony começou realmente se preocupar com a reação dela. – Mione?

E ela despencou em lagrimas e Gina a acompanhou. Harry a abraçou e Rony olhou para ele e fez o mesmo com Hermione.

- Isso é ridículo. Como eles podem nos obrigar a uma coisa dessas. É contra a lei! – Rony suspirou um pouco aliviado e magoado. Essa era a reação que esperava da castanha. Que ela brigasse, gritasse e que heroicamente resolvesse fazer um abaixo assinado, qualquer coisa menos chorar; afinal estavam juntos. Neville falou meio abismado.

- Eu não acreditei que o ministério fosse levar isso adiante. Não é certo. – Luna chegou saltitante.

-Vocês já viram as noticias? Estão doentes as duas? – O semblante alegre logo deu lugar a um preocupado e Hermione e Gina secaram as lagrimas e encararam intrigadas a amiga loira.

- Você não está assustada com isso Luna? – A loira olhou para ruiva e depois de uns minutos ponderando, respondeu.

- Nenhum pouco. É apenas um contrato de matrimonio, nada demais. – E Luna olhou para cima como se tivesse vendo algo interessante e Hermione quis chorar mais. O que seriam das pessoas que estavam sendo obrigadas ou as desinformadas como Luna.

- Luna, você não entendeu direito as implicâncias dessa lei. Não é apenas um contrato de matrimonio. – Hermione abriu o jornal novamente e olhou com raiva a foto do Ministro assinando sorridente a lei de casamento.

* * *

**Decreto lei XXXVIII**.

O Ministério da magia, juntamente com todos os órgãos responsáveis e mediadores determinam o vigor do contrato especial de matrimonio entre todos os bruxos maiores de idade no prazo Maximo de 30 dias. (ler condições especiais e obrigatórias na pag. quatro.)

Devido ao enorme risco de extinção da raça bruxa, acentuado com o fim da guerra... (ler sobre as causas de obrigatoriedade da lei na pag. cinco.)

Em caso de descumprimento da lei... (ler conseqüências e penalidades na pag. sete.)

Hermione foliou o jornal com raiva e um nó na garganta pelas pessoas que sofreriam com isso. Ser obrigada a se casar com quem não amava era odiosamente desumano e talvez se encontrasse alguma brecha na lei, poderia ajudar a burlar-la.

Em caso de descumprimento da condição especial do contrato matrimonial os bruxos descendentes de famílias não mágicas serão permanentemente excluídos do mundo mágico, enquanto os bruxos nascidos em famílias mágicas serão excluídos do direito cidadão mágico da Bretanha.

Os bruxos que aceitarem os termos e ainda assim não conseguirem um par, serão encaminhados a uma lista onde o Ministério determinará um cônjuge disponível...

* * *

O café da manha terminou com Minerva anunciando que qualquer aluno que tivesse alguma duvida ou simplesmente quisesse falar, ela estaria disponível o dia todo. Hermione não conseguia conforma-se que o Ministério tivesse prosseguido com aquilo. A especulação corria desde antes do ano letivo, mas sancionar essa lei era absurdo. Logo após o almoço ela foi para biblioteca estudar todas as leis sobre casamentos bruxos já sancionadas até hoje. Tinha que achar alguma coisa e embora tenha deixado Rony irritado por deixá-lo logo no fim de semana, tinha que procurar.

...

Draco retirou a carta da pata de sua coruja e guardou no bolso da calça. Muitos Sonserinos ainda comentavam sobre a lei e tentavam recorrer à família para entender direito a obrigatoriedade e suas conseqüências. Draco já imaginava que não tivesse muita escolha quanto a isso. Na verdade seu pai já o havia alertado há algum tempo e ele sentiu uma pontada de raiva. Se tivesse engravidado Pansy ou outra Sonserina qualquer, se livraria dessa palhaçada. Depois da guerra e com a maioria dos Sonserinos envolvidos de algum modo, ficava difícil eles recorrerem. Tinham que enfatizar a extinção do preconceito e que melhor maneira o Ministério arrumara de fazê-los casarem-se com sangues ruim ou mestiços. E procriarem.

Saiu do salão comunal e rumou para biblioteca. Pelo menos na sala particular, ele teria privacidade suficiente para saber o que quisera tanto e agora talvez nem importasse mais. Se tiver que casar-se com um sangue ruim, Valentin já não era motivo de tanta vergonha.

...

_**Querido Draco!**_

_**Sua pergunta deixou a mim e a seu pai intensamente intrigados e principalmente em um momento como esse. Seu pai ficou bastante irritado com a menção desse nome e garante que essa parte em particular do passado não deveria ser remexida, sei que o entende.**_

_**O pouco que sei, é que na época em questão; a magia da família foi reprimida pela perseguição as bruxas até quase a extinção e por isso eles foram removidos da arvore genealógica da família. Quanto ao nome da mulher que obviamente seria trouxa, talvez uma possível descendência acarretasse na descendência mágica dela hoje. ****Para isso você terá que saber mais sobre a história**** e como advertência de seu pai, ele recomenda eliminar esses diários.**_

_**Espero que haja coerentemente com o nome da família e faça o que for necessário para limpar nossa honra como conversado no verão.**_

_**Com amor.**_

_**Narcisa B. Malfoy**_

Draco queimou a carta com um feitiço e esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos, estava cansado. Cansado de ainda carregar o fardo dos Malfoy's, cansado da detenção, cansado da vida e de tudo. E se sentiu mais cansado de lembra-se das lágrimas da Granger no café da manha. Ela não tinha nada pra chorar já que iria se casar com quem queria. Era uma idiota mesmo. Esticou-se na poltrona e fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e não conseguiu manter-se despercebido, seu corpo se agitou no mesmo instante e suspirou irritado. Comeria a sangue ruim só para tirá-la da cabeça.

...

Hermione entrou na sala carregando uma pilha de livros de baixo. Queria privacidade para estudar e jurou para si que não demoraria muito e voltaria para Rony. Já havia negligenciado o namorado por tempo demais e ele não merecia. Talvez com esse tumulto todo, Minerva livraria ela e Malfoy da detenção e sentiu-se magoada com o pensamento. Se livrasse da detenção, nunca mais saberia o que aconteceu com Sarah e mesmo que voltasse depois, com o recesso do casamento poderia realmente não saber mais. Rony nunca permitiria que ela se aproximasse de Malfoy de novo.

Suspirou e olhou ao redor nostálgica enquanto depositava os livros. Estreitou os olhos ao ver o loiro deitado na poltrona. Que saco. Parecia que Malfoy estava em todo lugar.

- Malfoy? – Deveria sentir-se envergonhada pela noite anterior, mas não tinha tempo. Era muita coisa acontecendo para se importar com o julgamento do garoto mimado. Pela despreocupação dele sentado ali, certamente ele tinha um plano para livrar-se daquele absurdo de lei.

- Malfoy? – Falou mais alto e ele não se mexeu. Olhou a caixa onde guardavam o diário e olhou para ele novamente. Talvez Merlin quisesse que ela se despedisse. Era coincidência demais.

Pegou o diário devagar, olhando fixamente para o loiro. Analisava qualquer indicio de que ele estivesse fingindo e apenas via a respiração controlada e calma.

Começou a ler baixo. Talvez sua última leitura.

_Quando o amanhecer atravessou as cortinas ainda abertas, Sarah se voltou de lado para observar seu marido que dormia. Já não usava o medalhão que tinha vislumbrado ao encontrá-lo com Daisy. Sob a luz tênue ela pôde ver as finas linhas prateadas que havia sentido gravadas em suas costas durante a noite e estendeu a mão para lhe tocar a nuca. Seus dedos roçaram um emplastro de pele elevada e ela tentou seguir o desenho. _

_._

_Conteve o fôlego quando Valentín se levantou de repente da cama e a imobilizou debaixo dele. _

_- Que demônios está fazendo? - Girou-a sobre suas costas e a olhou zangado. _

_Sarah tragou e tentou resistir seu olhar feroz. - Não quis te assustar. _

_Valentín passou uma mão pelo cabelo despenteado. - Não estou acostumado a dormir com ninguém. Ela franziu cenho. _

_- Então teme que lhe ataquem em sua própria cama? - Depois de um longo momento, Valentín riu. _

_- Na cama de outros, sem dúvida. Os maridos têm tendência a chegar à casa de maneira inesperada. _

_Ela lutou para ocultar sua pena. _

_- Toquei as cicatrizes de suas costas. Isso foi o que provavelmente o despertou. – ela inspirou em busca de coragem. - Feriram-lhe, não é verdade? Justo antes de nossas bodas, meu pai me contou que foi escravo turco por sete anos de sua vida. _

_Ele se separou e se sentou na beira da cama expondo suas costas com cicatrizes diante dela. Alisou os lençóis de linho com seus longos dedos. Apreensivo. _

_- E que mais ele te contou? _

_- Só que te encontrou por acaso junto com outro moço inglês, que insistiu em comprá-los e trouxe ambos de retorno à Inglaterra. _

_- Ele nos salvou a vida. Sempre estarei agradecido. _

_Ela sentia falta de emoção em suas palavras cuidadosamente pronunciadas. (Teria preferido que lhe deixassem morrer?) _

_- Também me alegra que te tenha salvado. - Valentín se voltou com brutalidade para olhar com uma sobrancelha levantada. _

_- Por isso? - Baixou o olhar para sua crescente ereção. - Qualquer homem poderia te dar isto. - Sarah sorriu. _

_- Na realidade pensava em meu pai. Faz-me sentir orgulhosa de ser sua filha. _

_- Touché, senhora. – ele arrastou-se para ela, agarrando seu pênis com uma mão. - E agora, já que estamos acordados, possivelmente me deixe entrar em ti outra vez..._

.

- Que canalha. – Hermione pôs a mão na boca e olhou para Draco. Falara alto demais e não queria que ele acordasse. Avaliou mais um momento a reação do loiro e voltou para o diário. Podia jurar que vira os lábios dele esticados num sorriso, mas talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação. Queria que fosse imaginação. Queria ler pela ultima vez.

_._

_Lua de mel perfeita! Sarah entrou furiosa em seu quarto e fechou a porta de um golpe. As desculpas corteses de Valentín de ter que trabalhar lhe parecia forçado. Ela contemplou seu reflexo desconsolado no espelho com sombras douradas sobre sua penteadeira. Ele só lhe prestava atenção quando estavam na cama. Estaria decidido a que mantivessem suas vidas em separado? Ela não estava acostumada a que a ignorassem. Os últimos dois dias no retirado solar de Essex foram para ela como um padrão que já não podia ignorar mais. Com cortesia, Valentín rechaçava ou ignorava cada intento que ela fazia para parecer interessada no trabalho dele ou para lhe oferecer ajuda. Inclusive tinha protelado com um sorriso sua petição de visitar a alta burguesia local. Sem ninguém com quem falar a maior parte do dia, ela tinha agora o hábito de perambular pelos jardins e molhar os pés no lago. _

_Esperava mais dele. Parecia lhe haver agradado sua audácia e curiosidade. Tinha sido tudo uma farsa para convencê-la a contrair matrimônio com ele? Seria ignorada e tratada com condescendência como a maioria das esposas que conhecia? Ela chamou a sua nova criada para que a despisse e logo lhe pusesse a camisola. A discreta elegância de seu quarto já não tinha nenhum encanto, inclusive também sentia saudades das queixas de sua mãe e das discussões de suas irmãs._

_Um pequeno relógio de porcelana sobre o suporte da lareira repicou onze vezes, sobressaltando-a e ela soltou a escova e se dirigiu para a cama com fortes pisadas. Uma dor de cabeça ameaçava detrás de seus olhos. Se o trabalho de Valentín era tão importante, talvez nem sequer ele se incomodasse em aproximar-se dela naquela noite. _

_Sarah repreendeu a si mesma por ser tão infantil e possivelmente Valentín tinha razão em chamá-la de mimada. O matrimônio não era um jogo e ela não era uma dessas mulheres que não podiam viver sem um homem para que seu mundo ficasse em ordem. Seu pai freqüentemente trabalhava longas horas para assegurar os diversos interesses de seus negócios, então por que deveria surpreender-se de que Valentín fizesse igual? _

_Além do mais ele lhe tinha oferecido tanto!... _

_Decidida a ser mais compreensiva, ela alisou as cobertas e encontrou um pacote sobre o travesseiro. Tirou o cordão dourado e desembrulhou o rangente papel marrom para descobrir um livro com capa de seda. Não havia nenhum nome na capa de viva cor escarlate e intrigada, ela o abriu na primeira página e começou a ler. A extravagante caligrafia lhe era desconhecida..._

_Sarah deixou de ler, com uma mão no pescoço e uma dor de cabeça esquecida. Valentín a convidava a ir até seu escritório e lhe fazer o amor, ou só era uma fantasia agradável para entretê-la?..._

_._

Draco remexeu-se na poltrona quando Hermione parou de ler, estava até satisfeito pela leitura calma e pouco excitante. Não conseguiria fingir tanto tempo se ela continuasse como ontem. Não ia ficar ali quando ouviu alguém se aproximando da sala, mas queria ver o que a castanha ia fazer. E mais ainda saber o que tinha no diário. Tinha uma curiosidade mórbida sobre Valentín. Afinal ele casara-se com uma trouxa e não deveria ser tão ruim assim. Encarou-a e bocejou alto, encontrando-a com uma expressão intrigada de quem tentava responder a uma questão difícil. Ela olhou de volta.

- Malfoy, você mexeu no diário?

- Que?

- É. Parece que falta algo.

- Então foi você, por que eu não mexi nele. – Hermione bufou irritada. Ele era tão covarde.

- Eu não fiz nada, é que aqui; Sarah fala de um outro livro. Talvez um outro diário. Um livro vermelho. – Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, pensando.

- Outro livro? - Draco falou entediado como se não se importasse de verdade e não soubesse do que ela falava. Andou até onde a caixa estava separada num canto e retirou umas fotos de Valentin e Sarah. Não gostava de olhá-las. Eram muito idênticos a ele e Granger e isso lhe dava náuseas. Inaceitável. – Não tem nada aqui, além das fotos. A não ser...

Draco levantou-se e chutou o fundo da caixa frágil e ela terminou de despencar, revelando algumas outras fotos e algo enrolado num papel pardo. Hermione se aproximou e corou ao ver as outras fotos. Era horrível ver ela e Malfoy tão íntimos, tão cúmplices. E Valentin e Sarah eram os dois. Horrível.

Draco desembrulhou o que parecia ser um livro e a capa de cetim vermelha reluziu. Ambos se entreolharam.

- Abre. – Hermione falou quase num sussurro de expectativa. Draco engoliu seco e abriu o livro. Pigarreou e leu em voz alta. Era bem melhor quando Granger fazia isso.

_**Este livro é para nós. Compartilhas teus sonhos e fantasias sexuais até te sentires suficientemente ousada para pedi-los em voz alta. Eu me esforçarei para satisfazer qualquer desejo que tenhas. Não precisa ter medo de imaginar. **_

_**Valentín **_

Hermione corou, mais por ter achado a voz de Malfoy extremamente excitante, do que pelo escrito por Valentín. Olhou para baixo quando Draco a encarou e abriu o outro diário, disfarçando. Limpou a garganta e voltou a ler.

_._

_Sarah deixou de ler, com uma mão no pescoço e uma dor de cabeça esquecida. Valentín a convidava a ir até seu escritório e lhe fazer o amor, ou só era uma fantasia agradável para entretê-la?_

_Passou os dedos por cima das letras escritas com elegância. Era inteligente por parte de Valentín dar-se conta de que a valentia dela nem sempre estava à altura de suas necessidades recém descobertas. Deu a volta na página e descobriu que ele tinha escrito mais. Com doçura, ela leu as palavras em voz alta._

.

Hermione olhou para Draco e foi à vez dele ficar sem graça. Aquilo era um joguinho perigoso. Ambos sabiam no fundo que não deviam fazer aquilo. Podia ser constrangedor demais, mas nenhum se mostraria fraco na frente do outro. Nem Granger e nem Malfoy, afinal era apenas um livro de seus antepassados. Draco leu.

_**Estou sentado em meu escritório. É tarde e estou pensando em ti recostada e só na cama. Crê minha formosa esposa que a abandonei? Possivelmente precisa compreender que não sou um aristocrata mimado a não ser um homem que escolhe trabalhar para viver, apesar do desprezo de seus companheiros.**_

_**Mudo de posição em minha cadeira enquanto meu pênis incha contra minhas calças, desejo estar dentro de ti e te levar ao clímax. Meu livro me faz voltar; as colunas de números se fazem imprecisas e dançam diante de meus olhos. **_

_**Um som atrai minha atenção para a porta. Estás ali, com o cabelo solto ao redor de seu rosto e uma vela em sua mão. Antes que eu possa me levantar, tu caminhas para mim e te moves com cuidado entre minha cadeira e a mesa, então separo minhas pernas e te colocas entre minhas coxas. Sem falar abre seu penhoar e estás nua por baixo...**_

.

Draco fechou o livro com força excessiva e a castanha se assustou. E pelo minuto que se encararam, souberam que algo de estranho se passara ali. Draco sorrira quase um sorriso assassino pra disfarçar a sensação de estar diante de Sarah, ou de Hermione ser Sarah ou ainda pior, ser apenas Hermione Granger e ele querer vê-la nua e separar as pernas dela e... Saiu sem olhá-la novamente. Ela pegou o livro que ele deixara cair antes de sair e sentia as bochechas quentes. Talvez estivesse ficando doente. Não era normal uma simples voz deixá-la tão quente. Era irreal e mais irreal era ter imaginado Malfoy colocando-a sentada numa mesa e deslizando as mãos pelo seu corpo febril e arrepiado, enquanto roçava seu membro entre as pernas nuas dela e... Fechou o diário e saiu da sala, deixando tudo para traz. Não podia pensar em casamentos forçados, em diários vermelhos, em Valentin e muito menos continuar pensando em Malfoy. Tinha que pensar em Rony e saiu correndo para encontrá-lo. Garotas não tomavam banhos frios.

**Continua...**

* * *

[N\B: não é só vocês que querem matar a serena por acabar nessa parte -.-'...

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass, adorei ^^ lindo! E que eu acho, vai explicar muita coisa rsrsrssrss muauauaamuauauua [risada maléfica heheheheh] ]

**...**

**N/A – Oh meus amoures...mais um cap e sorry pela demora. Eu não me esqueci não, é só que mudei um pouco as coisas entre Draco e Hermione e resolvi que tornaria a fic, Marriage Law ou seja: Lei do casamento.**

**Só para não deixar ninguém perdido, estou participando do projeto no Marauders Map e o tema explica um pouco as coisas. Bjx e até o próximo. Ah! Agora que eles acharam o livro vermelho...as coisas fervem um pouco mais hahahah entre todos Xd:**

_Seguinte, Marriage Law é uma idéia que surgiu no fandom inglês e que eu amei super hiper mega. Então, trata-se basicamente de uma situação pós-guerra (primeira ou segunda, você quem sabe) em que o Ministério da Magia, ao ver o grande número de mortes e o risco de "extinção" da raça bruxa se aproximando, decide sancionar uma lei que obriga qualquer homem e mulher maior de idade (ou seja, acima de 17 anos no mundo bruxo) e romanticamente disponível (leia-se não-casado) a procurar uma pessoa para se casar em um prazo X (seis meses é o geral nesse tipo de fic, mas já vi algumas com 30 dias, um ano, então fica bem livre essa questão)._  
_MAS... Não é tão simples como parece. Com medo de que nasçam muitos abortos, o que não seria vantajoso at all pros nossos queridos políticos, e é o que acontece muito quando os cansamentos são consanguíneos, existe uma limitação. Como a maioria das famílias puro-sangue são relacionadas por casamentos, puro-sangues não podem casar entre si. Mestiços e nascidos-trouxas são encorajados (aka quase forçados) a procurar parceiros puro-sangues, portanto. Ou seja:_  
_Puro-sangue + puro-sangue = NEGADO._  
_Nascido-trouxa + nascido-trouxa = NEGADO_  
_Os mestiços, por serem mestiços, são mais livres pra escolher._  
_MAS NÃO PÁRA POR AÍ... É, a bronca é grande! Depois de casados, os casais serão monitorados e deverão produzir um filho em, no máximo, um ano. Afinal, todo o objetivo da lei é repopular o mundo bruxo, e não bancar os cupidos!_  
_Espero que a explicação tenha sido suficiente. Well, qualquer dúvida, perguntem! =)_


	7. Chapter 7

O dia ensolarado não espelhava os ânimos no castelo. O sol brilhava no lago e o calor esquentava a pele de todos os casais felizes em torno dele. Seria um dia perfeito se uma nuvem angustiante não pairasse nas cabeças dos que se viam obrigados a adiantarem seus planos de futuro tão precocemente. Rony um dia se casaria com Hermione, como Harry um dia se casaria com Gina e isso certamente era incontestável. Um dia após estarem estruturados, um dia após decidirem com calma e talvez os noivos fizessem os pedidos aos pais das noivas e tudo fosse como num conto de fadas. Um dia... bem diferente do agora que tinham que enfrentar.

Hermione acordou cedo e mandou uma coruja ao seus pais, depois de esperar um tempo irritante ao esperar o descongestionamento do corujal. Muitos tiveram a mesma idéia ou se viam tão desesperados quanto ela.

Neville se sentou junto aos quatro, sobre a grama seca do jardim. Seu rosto não carregava as feições leves do garoto tranqüilo de outrora.

- Minha avó disse que após passar esse rebuliço todo, as coisas devem se acalmar e talvez não sigam adiante com essa lei. – O garoto deu de ombros como se todos precisassem saber disso para se sentirem melhor, mas tinham medo de que não fosse verdade.

Rony falou no mesmo tom de conformidade.

- Meu pai disse que a decisão do ministro foi para acalmar o ministro trouxa. – Hermione ia protestar quando Rony continuou. – Tiveram muitos problemas após a guerra. Eles temem que algo como aquilo se repita. Sangue puros e essas coisas.

- Mas os trouxas... - Rony levantou os ombros como se também não entendesse e prosseguir.

- Parece que já tiveram guerras baseadas no preconceito também, sei lá. Só sei que ele estava sendo muito pressionado e por isso surgiu essa lei. Como se nós fossemos os exemplos de que não acontecera de novo.

- Isso é muita baboseira, existem varias maneiras de declarar paz. – Hermione estava exasperada e não conseguia engolir sua indignação por muito tempo. Rony colocou os braços sobre o ombro da garota e a puxou pra perto, mais perto; e ela não questionou mais. Rony entendia a indignação dela, talvez por que fosse de todos, mas as vezes não conseguia não se chatear. A idéia de adiantarem o casamento não era tão insuportável pra ele quanto parecia ser para ela. Mesmo ela às vezes abraçando ele com mais força, num recado mudo de que ela o amava também.

Uma coruja solitária rondou o céu mansamente. Algumas cabeças levantaram distraídas para olhá-la, era comum noticias urgentes ou atrasadas para alguns alunos. A coruja continuou o vôo e dirigiu-se para onde eles estavam. Harry parou para recebê-la e olhou interessado quando ela pousou na frente de Rony. Gina se endireitou para ver se tinha alguma coisa para ela também, enquanto Rony desenrolava a carta. Olhou intrigado para todos enquanto a coruja voltava a levantar vôo e pousava numa das torres da escola.

Hermione percebeu o assombro de Rony assim como os outros. Ele amassou a carta antes que alguém visse e se adiantou.

- Papai está vindo para falar comigo, deve ser algo sobre a lei. – Deu de ombros e levantou-se.

- Mas ele deve querer falar comigo também. – Harry fez menção de levantar-se quando Rony o impediu. Estava visivelmente atordoado.

- Não Harry, acho... é só... eu já volto. – Saiu apressado, deixando todos preocupados e Hermione intrigada. Será que acontecera algo com alguns dos Wesleys e eles não queriam assustar Ginna?

* * *

- Draco, já acertou com quem vai se casar? – O loiro olhou estranhamente para o moreno alto que falava com ele. Alias, dera-se conta que não ouvira uma palavra do que os sonserinos falavam a um bom tempo. Talvez por que o assunto sobre a lei o irritava, talvez por que pensasse que não fazia a mínima idéia do que iria fazer. Talvez por que não quisesse pensar.

- Você já sabe Zabini? – Falou mais irritado do que gostaria. O moreno fez uma careta diante da quase ofensiva e resolveu ignorar. A idéia também o irritava.

- Minha mãe está tratando disso. – Os outros viraram para encará-lo e ele continuou arrogante. – Isso não passa de um negocio. Se tenho que me unir a uma bruxa, que seja proveitoso então.

Alguns se entreolharam e Draco fez uma expressão interessante. Tantos viam tudo isso com tal desespero, que esqueciam-se de serem práticos. A mãe do moreno se caSarah tantas vezes que entendia muito bem de "negócios". Blasio estava certo. Alias certíssimo. E talvez alguma família de mestiços não se importariam de terem seu nome ligado aos dos Malfoys. Sentiu raiva pelo pensamento momentâneo. Antigamente qualquer família se sentiria honrada com essa proposta. Maldita guerra.

Mesmo a idéia o enojando, as vezes preferia que o Lord das trevas tivesse vencido. Retirou o pensamento imediato e virou-se para um grupinho sentado ao longe. Olhou entediado e levantou-se para sair. Nenhum lugar era interessante, nem ninguém.

* * *

Quando Rony voltou para o salão comum, já era noite e a maioria dos que ainda estavam acordados reparara na face ainda mais pálida e cansada do ruivo. Rony ia passando direto quando ouviu a voz indignada de Hermione.

- Rony?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça num ato de derrota e Harry foi até ele, mais rápido que os outros.

- O que houve? – Sussurrou visivelmente preocupado e se fosse algo com os Wesleys, tinha que saber para apoiar Gina. Rony indicou com a cabeça para subirem e antes que as garotas protestassem mais; Harry fez uma mímica engraçada para dizer que voltaria logo.

Hermione estava furiosa agora. Qualquer que fosse o assunto ela deveria ser a primeira pessoa que o namorado, ou melhor; futuro marido deveria contar. Seriam uma família e ele a ignorava no primeiro sinal de problema. Sentiu-se abandonada como quando procuravam as Horcruxes e ele os deixou. Afastou o pensamento tão rápido quanto pode, odiava as sensações depressivas que a lembrança a trazia.

Quando amanheceu, Hermione foi a primeira a deixar o dormitório. Embora uma pontada de lógica zunia em seu cérebro, avisando que para Harry não ter voltado a noite; o assunto deveria ser grave. Saiu e se encaminhou para o único lugar que ninguém a incomodaria. Arrumar papéis no fim e semana era uma excelente forma de fazer o dia passar mais rápido. Não ficaria correndo atrás de Rony para que ele confiasse nela o suficiente para contar-lhe o ocorrido, e se fosse algo com a família; Ginna teria sido avisada também.

A sala da biblioteca estava semi iluminada e o costumeiro odor de pergaminho velho e mofo estavam misturados levemente com algo gostoso e matinal. Iluminou mais a sala e viu quando Draco fechou os olhos, evitando a claridade repentina. A castanha avaliou a cena incomum e concluiu que pela hora e pelo estado desalinhado, Malfoy dormira ali.

Os lábios tremeram um pouco diante da surpresa pelo que via. O garoto mimado estava dormindo numa poltrona pouco confortável ao invés da cama quentinha que tanto devia apreciar. Aquilo era no mínimo estranho pra não dizer inacreditável. Quando Draco reconheceu quem o incomodava, tornou a sorver a xícara fumegante a sua frente e sibilou antes que ela ousasse dizer algo.

- Não lhe devo explicações e de preferência vá tomar seu café em outro lugar.

Hermione olhou-o ainda atordoada e virou-se para sair. Olhou para porta e sentiu suas emoções a flor da pele. Não iria a lugar nenhum, uma vez que não queria estar em outro lugar a não ser ali. Não com ele, lógico; mas se não tivesse opção. Seu segundo pensamento foi no diário. Seria ótimo desfocar seus problemas.

- Não vou sair Malfoy, se quiser saia você.

E sentou-se na outra poltrona, recolhendo o diário e abrindo-o com força na ultima pagina lida. Começou a ler como uma pirraça e Draco a ignorou. Continuou o que estava fazendo com a raiva fervilhando dentro dele. Não tinha mais paz em lugar nenhum e queria muito mandar todos para o inferno.

...

"_Sarah deixou de ler, com uma mão no pescoço e uma dor de cabeça esquecida. Valentín a convidava a ir até seu escritório e lhe fazer o amor, ou só era uma fantasia agradável para entretê-la?"_

_Deixou cair o livro sobre a cama como se lhe queimasse e caminhou de um lado a outro pelo tapete. O sentido comum e a prudência lhe ditavam que deveria sentir-se ofendida pela proposta. Não deveria supor que se sentiria cômoda ao aparecer nua e disposta em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse sua cama, em especial depois de seu recente descuido para com ela._

_Enquanto caminhava, seu corpo despertava e um inchaço crescia em seus seios e entre suas pernas. Deteve-se para olhar fixamente o espelho. Seus olhos estavam selvagens e com indecisão, ela apertou seus mamilos através da seda da camisola. Apesar de sua batalha mental, seu corpo se preparava para o sexo. _

_O livro jazia com a capa para cima sobre a cama onde o tinha deixado e Sarah voltou a ler as palavras provocadoras de Valentin, mas logo fechou o livro e o escondeu debaixo do travesseiro._

_Valentín__estava reclinado em sua cadeira e estirava os músculos cansados de seus ombros. Uma só vela iluminava as fileiras escuras de livros que o rodeavam e o aroma de couro velho, fumaça e brandy se impregnavam nas paredes revestidas em carvalho. Quando menino, ele freqüentemente fugia de sua babá e se metia de maneira furtiva ali dentro e o mordomo de seu pai lhe dava torrões de açúcar e lhe mostrava alguns dos livros de notas encadernados em couro. Seu pai raramente visitava esse lugar, o que possivelmente fosse outra das razões pelas quais ele se sentia tão cômodo._

_Apesar de sua capacidade para relaxar ali, estava contente de ter que retornar à cidade em dois dias. Diferente da maioria dos aristocratas, os interesses de seus negócios lhe exigiam uma quantidade destacada de seu tempo e uma semana sem lhes dedicar toda sua atenção provocou sérios problemas que só ele podia resolver._

_Suspirou lentamente e então se lembrou de Sarah. Devido às emergências, ele a tinha deixado a seu livre-arbítrio nos últimos dois dias. Apesar dos intentos dela de não parecer afetada pelo descuido dele, sabia que ela não estava contente. Na realidade, ele se arrependia, preferiria passar o dia na cama junto a ela que estar sentado detrás de uma mesa de escritório. _

_Olhou para o relógio, será que ela já teria descoberto seu presente? E, mais importante, a sua fantasia a teria intrigado, ou a teria horrorizado? Ele sorriu interessado e um pequeno ruído fez com que levantasse o olhar. Sarah estava de pé diante de seu escritório, com uma expressão desafiante no rosto. _

_Usava um comprido penhoar carmesim, seu cabelo estava solto sobre os ombros e suas bochechas de um colorido que combinava. O pênis dele..._

_-x-_

Hermione parou de ler e olhou para Draco totalmente sem graça. Suas bochechas esquentaram e sentiu os olhos marejarem. Em nenhum momento do semestre desde que descobriram os diários ela sentira com tamanha força a vergonha que sentia agora. Parecia como se tomasse pela primeira vez, consciência das palavras indecentes que lia em voz alta na frente dele. A intensidade que os olhos claros a estudavam tornou a situação ainda pior. Desejava intensamente que o chão da sala se abrisse e ela se afundasse dentro para sempre. Que mais ela teria lido sem ter noção?

Um rápido olhar foi dirigido ao livro de capa vermelha que descansava na caixa. Não sabia o que fazer e pigarreou e sentou-se ereta, respirando fundo. Olhou tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo. Iria se levantar e sair dali digna. Olhou para Draco e estreitou os olhos. Ele a fuzilava com um misto de malicia, desafio e diversão. E ela odiou.

Ele olhou dela para o diário que ainda segurava, desafiando a continuar. Ele estava se divertindo as custas dela. Divertindo-se muito. Com o desconforto, com a vergonha e ela queria matá-lo por isso. Idiota.

Sentiu como se todo sangue do corpo subisse para cabeça e deixava-a pesada, quente, irada. Draco deu um sorriso soprado pelo canto dos lábios como se dizendo o quão estúpida e covarde ela era. E ela odiou-o ainda mais.

Empertigou-se na cadeira e voltou a ler, com a voz dois tons mais baixa. Quase um sussurro.

-x-

_... endureceu de um puxão doloroso e ameaçou escapar de suas calças._

_-x-_

Forçou a visão que embaralhava e sentiu-se com mais raiva. McGonnagal apontou em sua mente e ela quis chorar. Feitiço injusto aquele, pigarreou de novo e continuou com a voz um tom mais alto. Sentia os olhos cinzentos sobre si e continuou mesmo sabendo que seu rosto deveria estar com manchas vermelhas horríveis.

-x-

_Ela deslizou entre ele e a mesa para ficar de pé entre suas coxas. A suave seda de seu penhoar roçava seus punhos apertados e ele a olhava fascinado enquanto ela tirava a roupa e deixava exposta sua nudez. _

_Valentín olhava o delicioso corpo, a pele dela brilhava sob a tênue luz da vela como a mais fina porcelana. Lambeu seus lábios e imaginou sugar seu mamilo e colocá-lo dentro de sua boca. Sem pensar de maneira consciente, ele inclinou-se para frente e com a ponta da língua tocou seu umbigo. O aroma da excitação dela atraía seus sentidos. Reprimiu um desejo de lambê-la mais embaixo, até seu sexo e colocar a língua na profundidade de seu canal. Para seu assombro, ela o excitava mais que qualquer das mulheres mais peritas que tinha tido como amantes. _

_Com um controle delicioso - era sua esposa, maldição, não qualquer estranha cadela voraz – ele a levou até seu colo para que se sentasse escarranchada. Beijou-a ligeiramente na boca. _

_- Eu precisava de uma distração. Como te ocorreu vir me visitar? - Ela sorria, sua esplêndida boca se curvava em um convite inconsciente._

_- Estava aborrecida. Não estou acostumada a que me deixem sozinha. Se não necessita minha ajuda em seus negócios, talvez possa te aliviar de outra maneira. – Ela vacilou. - Seu recado me interessou. _

_Isso era o que ele amava nela, a maneira em que reagia ante suas perguntas, de maneira frontal, com uma honestidade perspicaz. Ela não tinha idéia de quão reparador era isso para um cínico enfastiado como ele. Sua inocência o fazia sentir-se limpo, dava-lhe uma leve esperança de que nem todos os seres humanos eram corruptos. _

_-x-_

Acastanha deu um sorriso mínimo. Queria tanto que Sarah tivesse sabido disso. Adorava como ela respondia a altura as provocações do marido. Era um balsamo em seu orgulho. Hermione sentia-se orgulhosa dela e não sabia explicar. Talvez por que gostava da sensação de igualdade. O mínimo sorriso não passou despercebido pelo loiro que ainda a olhava. Mais do que gostaria, reparar em Granger não era uma das suas atividades preferidas. O movimento dos lábios úmidos, somados a serenidade do seu rosto era odiosamente belo. Pra não dizer irritante. Irritava por que ele estava cheio de problemas e ficava horas reparando nessa intragável. E aquela voz insuportável entrava em seu cérebro e mexia com sua capacidade de lógica. Granger era insuportável e estava ali apenas pelo diário.

_-x-_

_- Você é uma mimada, milady. Espera muito de minha atenção. - Ela enrugou o sobrecenho. - Agora pareces como uma garotinha a ponto de dar pisar em alguém. Ela levantou o queixo. _

_- Não sou uma menina. - Ele se inclinou para frente e lambeu seu mamilo tenso. _

_- Já me dou conta disso. - Ela estremeceu com delicadeza em seus braços. - Mas ainda estou tentado de te pôr sobre meu joelho e açoitar suas nádegas. _

_Ele ficou atento à reação dela ante sua meio brincadeira. Não sabia quanto desfrutaria ao lhe dar tapas nas nádegas, nem se ela também o desfrutaria. O despertar repentino dessa prática sexual lhe resultava intrigante. Já tinha deixado uma mancha úmida em suas calças de camurça. _

_Ela mordeu o lábio. _

_- Não estou acostumada a ficar sem fazer nada. Quando aceitei casar com você, esperava que minha vida mudasse para melhor, não que se tornasse ainda mais aborrecida. _

_Valentín evitou sorrir. _

_- Eu a aborreço? - Cavou a palma da mão em seu púbis. - Isto a aborrece? - Sarah rebolou contra seus dedos exploradores com um olhar desaprovador. _

_- Há mais coisas na vida que isso. – Ele a interrompeu. _

_-x-_

O sorriso de Hermione ainda estava colado em seus lábios e ela mais uma vez esquecera de quem estava na mesma sala que ela.

_-x-_

_- Em nossa lua de mel? Sem dúvida isso é tudo o que se supõe que façamos. - Valentín deslizou um dedo dentro dela. - dentro de dois dias partimos para a cidade. Sem dúvida, em algumas semanas estará te queixando de estar muito ocupada para te deitar comigo. _

_Ela abriu a boca e Valentín pôs um dedo sobre seus lábios. _

_- Minha fantasia não incluía discutir contigo. Se a recordar, era sobre fazer amor contigo. - Rodeou sua cintura e a sentou na beira da mesa com as pernas bem abertas, então empurrou a cadeira para trás e desabotoou as calças com cuidado, botão a botão, aliviando um pouco seu pênis dolorido. _

_Ele agarrou sua ereção com uma mão e ficou de pé. Ela respirou forte quando sentiu a ponta de seu pênis roçar contra seu sexo umedecido. - Vou entrar em ti com força e rapidez e você acolherá tudo. Mesmo se uma das criadas entrar e vê-la aqui nua sobre minha mesa, não irá querer que me detenha, rogará para gozar. _

_Valentín observava a expressão aturdida de Sarah enquanto continuava fazendo círculos em seus clitóris com a ponta de seu pênis. Duvidava que ela notasse se alguém os interrompesse, tinha a mesma intensidade para o sexo que ele. Sua idéia sobre o Livro Vermelho parecia ter funcionado e seus pensamentos davam voltas para outros lugares públicos, outros encontros secretos nas que desfrutaria transar com ela. _

_Com um grunhido, deslizou-se em seu interior, desfrutava da estreiteza de sua vagina e o aumento da deliciosa pressão. Insistiu até que seu pênis ficou completamente cercado e logo, com lentidão, o retirou. - Olhe meu pênis, Sarah, olhe como te deixo louca.__.._

_

* * *

_

Passava das duas da tarde quando Hermione voltou para o salão comum. Não olhara para p loiro quando se retirou e na verdade não estava nem um pouco interessada nele agora, estava decidida. Estava frustrada e queria desafiar Rony. Assim como Sarah fazia. Sentia-se revigorada e motivada pelo atrevimento de sua ancestral. Era uma Granger, e uma Granger com o sangue muito quente.

Olhou ao redor dos poucos alunos que liam, já que a maioria estava em algum lugar no sol lá fora. Rony não. Rony parecia esperá-la e ela estreitou os olhos em avaliação. Tinha voltado para se trocar e ir procurá-lo, mas encontrá-lo aparentemente a esperando despontou uma pontada de apreensão em seu peito.

O rosto dele parecia levemente inchado e cansado. Que merda teria acontecido para abalá-lo tanto. Oh Merlin!

- Rony? – A voz soou um tanto insegura e baixa, mas o suficiente para atrair a atenção dele. Os olhos azuis e límpidos brilharam.

- Eu... estou te esperando. – Ele se acomodou no sofá em que estava e os ombros pareceram tencionar com o movimento. Hermione se sentou na frente dele preparando-se para suportar o que quer que o estivesse afligindo. Sentiu-se egoísta por ter sentido raiva anteriormente. Ele estava tão preocupado e triste.

- Ron, o que está acontecendo com... – Ele suspirou alto e a encarou fazendo-a se calar pelo desespero que ele parecia sentir.

- Eu vou me casar com a Lavander. – Os olhos azuis deixaram escapar algumas lágrimas enquanto os castanhos se arregalavam em perplexidade.

**Continua...**

**N/A - Obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews, amodoro cada uma e a todos que favoritaram e colocaram no alerta... vcs me deixam muito feliz. Bjx e até o próximo. Surprise, surprise.**


	8. Chapter 8

VERMILLUS.

Não que fizesse diferença na atual situação, mas importava que todos soubessem que apesar de tudo ela mantinha a cabeça erguida. Isso era fundamental para que não desabasse em prantos novamente, e quando deixou a sala comum; manteve a cabeça erguida. Nessas alturas todos já sabiam da noticia.

O tempo era insubstâncial no momento. Rony casaria com Lavander. _Seu_ Rony casar-se-ia com a vaca da Lavander. E o tempo? Não importava de verdade, uma vez que não tinha como voltá-lo ou pará-lo. Rony e Lavander, não importava quanto tempo passasse. E não soube quanto tempo demorou para chegar a sala da diretora ou quanto tempo se passara desde que Rony tentara explicar o que estava acontecendo. Três dias, três horas. Não. Doía como se passasse apenas três minutos e talvez durasse três vidas. E nenhuma delas seria com Rony.

- Boa tarde diretora. – Manteve a cabeça erguida e Minerva a encarou complacente. Doída. O quadro atrás da cadeira de espaldar alto, sorria-lhe bondosamente. Com pena. E isso era a ultima coisa que gostaria que sentissem dela.

- Hermione, antes de mais nada eu quero lhe dizer que tudo dará certo, de uma maneira ou de outra. – Minerva sorriu o sorriso que Hermione não queria ver.

- Não vejo como isso seja possível diretora, mas aprecio sua preocupação. Obrigado. – Não queria fraquejar. Se deixasse se comover por um segundo sequer, voltaria aos prantos. – A senhora queria me falar?

- Sim. – Minerva assumiu sua postura rígida, uma vez que viu que a garota estava quebrada e seria melhor para ela não apertar os pedaços. Se Hermione queria se fazer de forte, ela ajudaria. – O senhor Wesley nos contou que não teve a chance de explicar os motivos de seu casam... – Hermione estremeceu diante da simples palavra. – Seu casamento com a senhorita Brown. Quero que saiba que ele em nenhum momento se mostrou de acordo com a decisão de ambos os pais e está sofrendo muito com isso. Não o vejo como vitima e nem como vilão...

- Professora, eu peço desculpas; mas não quero saber. – Minerva fez menção de voltar a falar. – Não professora, eu sei o que preciso saber e não me importam justificativas. Não há o que mudar, nem que eu queira.

- Não, não há. E eu admiro como você está lidando com isso maduramente. – A diretora a olhou com seus olhos perspicazes, como se estudando as brechas nas emoções da castanha. Hermione engoliu a saliva em excesso e desviou o olhar para porta. Não que fosse entrar alguém, mas o ato ajudou a controlar as lagrimas que cairiam se não as segurasse. – Quanto a lei do casamento...

- Eu não quero falar disso agora Diretora. – A castanha parecia levemente irritada agora.

- Mas diante dessa nova situação...

- Por favor Minerva. – Beirava ao desespero agora. – Eu não vou me casar com ninguém. Não quero saber de nada disso. Nem de lei. Nem de nada. Nem de... Eu não vou me casar... – Falou tão pausado e alucinada que parecia que sua consciência estava lhe pregando uma peça. De humor negro. - ... com Rony. – E as lagrimas rolaram. Sem Rony não havia casamento, nem planos para o futuro, nem sonhos, nem esperança. – Se me der licença, eu gostaria de ir. – Manteve a cabeça baixa. Não tinha mais força agora que tinha uma consciência e ela era cruel. Não adiantava fingir. Rony não ia voltar.

* * *

Deu-se conta apenas de ter esbarrado em alguém enquanto rumava para o único lugar em que poderia ficar sozinha, pela leve dor que sentiu no ombro. Não se virou. Não parou e muito menos se importou. Entrou na sala não tão mais empoeirada e olhou para o diário em cima da mesa. Desejava tanto chorar que seu queixo tremia levemente. Respirou fundo até os pulmões reclamarem e chorou. Um minuto, dois, uma hora e os pés sobre a poltrona sustentavam seus braços sobre os joelhos. O rosto permanecia encoberto pelas mãos e não era como se no momento se importasse em ser vista assim. Não se importava com nada mais.

- Granger, poderia se lamentar mais baixo?

Levantou a face manchada para o dono da rude voz e não se importou, se Malfoy fosse fazer o que parecia que ia com o livro vermelho na mão, ela poderia até agradecê-lo. Qualquer vida era melhor que a sua. Muito melhor.

...

"_Caminho pelos jardins. Você chega e me encontra. Para meu prazer secreto, você me faz amor ao ar livre. Imagino o ar frio em minha pele exposta, a emoção de estar vestida pela metade e o temor de que nos descubram."_

_..._

Ouviu Malfoy trocar de diário e soltar um som parecido com sua costumeira risada soprada de canto. Poderia jurar que ele estava sorrindo e provavelmente da ingenuidade de Sarah. Não levantou o rosto para confirmar, mas não queria mais chorar. Ficou ali, quieta, apenas ouvindo a voz melodiosa do loiro viajar pelo diário de Valentin e Sarah_._

_..._

_Sarah retrocedeu para ver sua aquarela e se chocou contra um largo peito. Nervosa, voltou-se e se encontrou nos braços de Valentín. Será que ele já tinha lido sua primeira anotação no Livro Vermelho? Tinha vindo cumprir sua fantasia? No dia anterior, ela tinha passado horas pensando no que escrever. Depois de terminar, sentiu que faltava algo em seu sonho. Era provável que um homem tão experiente como Valentín risse de sua fantasia de menina._

_Ele sorriu, sua austera jaqueta marrom e seu colete não combinavam com o brilho lascivo de seus olhos acinzentados. _

_- Boa tarde, milady. – Ele fez um gesto para o cavalete - Posso ver esta obra, professora, ou devo esperar como o resto de seu adorável público? _

_Sarah encolheu de ombros. _

_- Não sou muito boa, mas pode olhar. - Retrocedeu um passo e lhe permitiu observar sua aquarela da casa e o lago. Ele olhou durante vários minutos com atenção e a cabeça se inclinou para um lado. _

_- Tem razão. Não é muito boa. - Sarah deixou de sorrir e levantou o queixo. _

_- Acha que minha pintura é inferior? - Valentín não conseguiu conter um sorriso. _

_- Não, você pinta muito bem, mas toca melhor o cravo. _

_A contra gosto, Sarah voltou a colocar o pincel sobre o cavalete. Levaria tempo acostumar-se à honestidade de Valentín, depois das adulações de seu pai. _

_- Temo que tenha razão. Tive os melhores professores à minha disposição, mas todos os meus esforços parecem medíocres. - Olhou-o por cima do ombro. - Acredito que meus pais esperavam que a paixão pela arte desalentasse minha paixão pela música. _

_Ele apoiou a mão dela sobre a sua. _

_- Preferiria que tocasse para mim qualquer dia ao invés de pintar. Na verdade, preferiria que estivesses nua e coberta com pétalas de rosa enquanto toca, mas possivelmente essa é uma fantasia que possamos discutir em nosso livro. _

_O ritmo do coração de Sarah se acelerou quando ele lhe sorriu. Um suave batimento de urgência repicava entre suas pernas. Ele deu um tapinha em seus dedos sem luvas. _

_- Você tem tempo para um passeio pelos jardins? Há algumas questões que eu queria discutir. _

_Levou-a para um atalho que se afastava da casa e atravessaram uma clareira de sinos selvagens. Havia vários jardins, ao longo do caminho, adornado por as árvores e os arbustos. Valentín se deteve para falar com um dos homens enquanto Sarah admirava as flores..._

_..._

Hermione ouviu Draco ler e quanto mais sabia da vida de ambos, menos pensava em seus próprios problemas e no caos que estava enfrentando. Ouviu sobre a morte da Mãe de Valentin, que definhou depois do seqüestro dele por parte dos turcos. Ouviu sobre como seu pai constituiu uma nova família, como eles se detestavam e como ele superou tudo isso. Ela sentia a fragilidade por trás de toda força que ele demonstrava para Sarah. E sentiu-se tão pequena diante tudo que ele passou. Rony parecia não existir no momento. Pelo menos no momento.

...

_A casualidade com que Valentín falava de seus problemas com sua família enquanto a cortejava! Possivelmente ele pensava distraí-la._

_Estendeu a mão. _

_- Vem e observa a vista. Podes ver os tetos da casa principal daqui. _

_Conduziu-a por volta de um dos pilares e se colocou detrás dela. Deslizou o braço ao redor de sua cintura e a levou para trás contra ele. _

_Os dedos dele trabalhavam experientes nos laços dela afrouxando seu espartilho. Sarah soltou a respiração. Só a pressão do braço dele debaixo de seus seios mantinha o vestido em seu lugar e ela olhou para baixo da colina onde alguns dos jardineiros continuavam ocupando-se do atalho e dos arbustos._

_Mordeu-a no pescoço e ela estremeceu._

_Sarah fixou o olhar no homem mais próximo dos que trabalhavam mais embaixo. Valentín pegou a fina saia de musselina e levantou até a cintura dela. O ar frio tocou sua pele ardente e foi substituído com rapidez pela sensação sensual de seus calções de camurça contra sua pele. Foi como se a acariciasse um veludo áspero das nádegas até os tornozelos. _

_- Desejas que passe a visitar seu pai e a sua nova esposa? – Tinha que dizer algo para evitar gemer alto. Valentín subiu pelo pescoço dela, beijando-o antes de responder. _

_- Se achas que pode suportá-lo, já decidi realizar um jantar de festejo em sua honra pouco depois de nossa chegada. – Os dentes roçaram o lóbulo da orelha dela e seus mamilos se endureceram com uma pressa dolorosa. - Convidarei meus amigos e meus concorrentes. Como a maioria dos homens de negócio bem-sucedidos, tenho inimigos Sarah. Seria agradável que você os conhecesse e tirasse suas próprias conclusões. _

_Ele balançou os quadris, pressionando a ereção contra as nádegas dela e ela cravou as unhas na pedra. _

_-Já está pronta para mim? Ainda a excita a idéia de que te tome assim, em plena luz do dia? - Ele deslizou a mão esquerda pelas nádegas e levou um longo dedo pela abertura até explorar sua vagina e soltou o fôlego. - Sim, sim, úmida e aberta, escorregadia e com ânsias. _

_Um movimento debaixo deles atraiu a atenção de Sarah. Valentín começou a fazer círculos em seu sexo já dilatado com a ponta de seu dedo. _

_- Milorde, acredito que um dos jardineiros nos viu. - Valentín puxou o lóbulo de sua orelha com os dentes. _

_- Sente vergonha? Na realidade ele não pode ver o que te faço. Só pode adivinhar. - Sarah tragou com força quando Valentín retirou os dedos e desabotoou os botões de seus calções. Seu duro pênis úmido roçou a parte inferior de suas costas e deslizou entre suas pernas levando a ponta até pressioná-la contra seu clitóris. O coração dela pulsava com força contra o espartilho e a necessidade pulsava entre suas coxas. Quando se atreveu a abrir os olhos outra vez, o homem ainda a observava e piscou os olhos. - Queres que me detenha? Posso te deixar insatisfeita se desejares que eu o faça. _

_Sarah mordeu o lábio. - Mas, e se ele nos vê? _

_- O que tem de errado? - Valentín estendeu os dedos da mão direita que sustentavam seu espartilho e roçou os dois mamilos. - Observas como desfruta de ti? Se ele se excitar, imagina quanto lhe agradaria estar em meu lugar. _

_Sem esperar resposta, ele entrou nela de um suave empurrão, que a obrigou a ficar nas pontas dos pés. _

_Os olhos castanhos de Sarah se arregalaram e ela agarrou a parte superior da parede com mais força enquanto ele a penetrava mais profundamente, deixando que a guiasse em um ritmo forte e rápido. Seu corpo ainda não estava acostumado a sua maneira de fazer amor, sentia-o muito grande nesse ângulo. Ela se concentrou no jovem abaixo que a olhava fixamente. Um sorriso de agradecimento se desenhou no rosto bronzeado dele ao notar sua apreciação. Valentín golpeava dentro dela e o jardineiro baixou a mão para cobrir sua virilha. Era claramente visível que seu pênis crescia debaixo de seus calções enlameados. _

_- Vê, Sarah? - Sussurrou Valentín, não ocultando a excitação na voz. – ele te deseja. Excitaste-o. Deseja-te, mas não pode te ter porque és minha. Nunca poderá te ter, jamais. _

_Valentín acelerou o ritmo, seus empurrões a pressionavam contra a parede. Sarah sentiu a primeira agitação de seu orgasmo e concentrou a atenção no homem que estava abaixo e deixou que ele visse o prazer que lhe brindava Valentín em seu rosto. Ele tinha razão, ver o desejo do outro homem a fazia sentir-se poderosamente feminina. _

_- Goze agora, Sarah e olhe como gozamos contigo. _

_Seu corpo se apressou a cumprir a ordem de Valentín e seu clímax a fez estremecer-se. Ela gemeu quando a semente dele inundou seu canal e logo seu corpo caiu contra o dela. O jardineiro caiu de joelhos, sua cabeça morena se inclinou e suas mãos se fecharam em sua virilha. _

_Quando Sarah voltou a olhar, deu-se conta de que os outros jardineiros tinham desaparecido. Havia Valentín arrumado toda a cena para ela? Não lhe surpreenderia se o tivesse feito. Ele a ajudou a arrumar o vestido e se afastou dela, deixando-a com frio. Sorria enquanto voltava a atar os calções e reprimiu todo rastro de paixão de maneira instantânea, sua expressão era tão tranqüila como se tivessem estado falando sobre o tempo. _

_- Amanhã partiremos para Londres. Sugiro que nos deitemos cedo porque temos uma longa viagem e toda uma vida para percorrermos juntos._

_..._

Draco deixou o diário sobre a mesa e olhou para a castanha que mantinha os olhos fechados e a respiração calma. A vira entrar atordoada na sala da biblioteca e sabia perfeitamente o por que. Todos sabiam e vários alunos comentavam o fato de que a sangue ruim foi trocada por outra. O fato era simplesmente ridículo até para os princípios refinados do loiro. Não que Granger o atraísse de alguma maneira, mas Lavander Brown? A garota não tinha cérebro. Ou melhor, tinha. Tinha tanto que armou pro trouxa do Wesley e ele caiu. Alguns fatores eram imutáveis como queijo e goiabada, bruxo e varinha, frio e casaco. Granger e Wesley... Ambos pateticamente perfeitos, mas com uma exceção. Wesley era burro demais para ela.

* * *

- Mione, Minha mãe conversou com o...

- Ginna, por favor eu não vou me casar com qualquer um de seus irmãos; pare de insistir se não quiser que eu pare de falar contigo. – Fechou o livro que lia com força e começou a arrumar seu material espalhado.

- Mas eu não quero que você parta, se nós arrumássemos... – Hermione levantou e deixou sua ex- futura cunhada sozinha na biblioteca. Ginna sabia que quando ela ficava assim, não adiantava insistir.

Já se passara uma semana e meia do anuncio do casamento de Rony, e Hermione não apenas se recusara completamente em ouvi-lo, como desistira de submeter-se a lei do casamento "forçado", como alguns apelidaram. Parecia convicta em afastar-se completamente do mundo bruxo e por isso passava a maior parte do tempo absorvendo tudo que podia sobre tudo. Queria ler todos os livros que não teria mais acesso em Hogrwarts. Harry tentara de tudo para consolar a amiga que se enclausurou numa armadura de indiferença. Todos sabiam o quanto ela amava aquele lugar. Amava magia. Amava ser uma bruxa e amava Rony e ninguém queria magoá-la mais do que estava.

E o castelo parecia pequeno e sem ar e faltava pouco tempo para o recesso antecipado que levariam a vários bruxos jovens a decidirem imprudentemente seu futuro. Hermione passou pela porta dupla e inalou o ar frio da tarde. O fino casaco que usava, não era suficiente para aquecer; mas ver Luna num canto sendo acuada por um slytherin, foi suficiente para ferver seu sangue.

Andou apressada até onde a amiga estava.

- Luna, esta acontecendo alguma coisa? – O moreno arrogante que segurava o braço da loira, soltou e encarou a Griffindor por um curto momento, como que pensando se respondia ou não. Luna piscou desconexa e sorriu para Hermione como sempre fazia.

- Esta tudo bem Hermione, nós só estávamos conversando. – Blaise olhou ameaçador para Luna e saiu, deixando as duas garotas sozinhas.

- Parecia que ele estava te ameaçando? – Falou polidamente. Luna não era de se abrir e não quis ser invasiva.

- Esta tudo bem, e você como está? – Hermione respondeu que bem e desconversou. Queria saber o que o moreno queria com a loira, mas não iria perguntar. Andaram de volta ao castelo e Harry avisou a castanha que a diretora a procurava. Hermione suspirou cansada e encaminhou-se para encontrá-la.

* * *

Draco saiu do corujal como se tivesse carregando alguém nas costas. Fizera o que fizera convicto que estava fazendo o melhor, mas mesmo as boas intenções quando extremas; tem repercussões e esperava sinceramente que essas fossem positivas. Ou talvez não esperasse nada. Já não esperava muita coisa a um tempo e foi para a Slytherin esperar o que quer que fosse.

* * *

- Srta Granger, pode sentar-se. – Notou a forma polida como a diretora se dirigiu a ela e esperava sinceramente que não fosse uma tentativa vã de dissuadi-la de sair do mundo bruxo. Por mais de doesse, não iria voltar atrás. – Chegou hoje cedo uma carta do ministério, conjecturando um possível acordo matrimonial para a Srta. – Hermione sentiu as bochechas esquentarem de raiva.

- Diretora, eu já disse que não me casarei com nenhum irmão do Rony. Será que poderiam respeitar minha decisão? – Levantou-se para sair quando foi interrompida.

- Sente-se Srta Granger que eu não terminei e espero que sua decisão de sair do mundo bruxo, não interfira na sua educação. – Voltou a sentar-se, mas não ficaria muito tempo se tivesse que ouvir sobre esse assunto.

- O pedido foi feito, levando em conta o passado familiar de vocês e o grande beneficio que essa união trará aos propósitos de pacificação entre o mundo trouxa e bruxo. Mas... – Hermione já estava a ponto de se levantar novamente. – o que me pergunto é, o que você tem em comum com o Sr Malfoy? – Minerva a encarou perspicazmente, avaliando a reação da castanha; que demorava um pouco pra entender o que tinha escutado.

- Diretora, eu acho que não entendi direito.

- Acredito que tenha entendido perfeitamente bem Srta Granger. Draco Malfoy fez o pedido e gostaria de saber por que? – O queixo da garota despencou uns centímetros. Seu cérebro não conseguia acompanhar sua tentativa frustrada de raciocínio e o nome Malfoy repetia constantemente na sua mente sem nexo. Por que aquilo não tinha nenhum nexo. Em nenhum contexto. – Hermione?

- Eu não sei. – A voz saiu tão baixa e falha que não se reconheceu falando, pigarreou. – Não tenho idéia do por que. – Olhou para os lados, parecendo apenas se dar conta de onde estava.

- Eu tenho que sair. – E não esperou pela permissão de retira-se e nem se importou. Sua educação estava comprometida tanto quanto seu raciocínio. Minerva olhou rapidamente o quadro onde Alvo apenas olhava satisfeito. Queria mesmo que ele soubesse o que tinha feito.

* * *

- Xeque-mate. – E a peça negra do tabuleiro foi estraçalhada pela branca e o sorriso vitorioso do Slytherin não incomodou Draco nem um pouco. Não estava prestando a devida atenção ao jogo, então não se importava com a derrota de verdade. E parou de jogar por que mesmo não se importando, não deixaria um sextanista derrotá-lo duas vezes. Teria revanche e humilhação quando estivesse com cabeça. Outro dia.

- Draco. – O loiro levantou a vista para a garota sem graça. – Tem uma garota te procurando. – Viu quando ela franziu o cenho e imitou o gesto, esperando que ela falasse logo. E ela diminuiu a voz como se o que fosse falar não era viável que os outros ouvissem. – é a Granger. – E Draco quase sorriu pelo receio dela. Sua casa estava ficando fraca mesmo. Ele mesmo adoraria humilhar alguém com uma noticia dessas. Velhos tempos.

Saiu do sofá em que estava, irritado. Mas com que iria enfrentar. As repercussões. E ao cruzar a porta oculta da Slytherin, seu rosto ardeu. E queimou. E seus olhos claros se fecharam momentaneamente com o tapa que ferveu em sua pele clara.

A sangue ruim era rápida demais. E um dia descontaria isso. Duplamente. E encarou tão mortalmente, que viu quando ela vacilou perto dele. Estavam tão sozinhos naquela parte das masmorras, como o ar frio que corria as paredes. E Granger não parecia tão rápida e corajosa agora. E não gritou.

- Que merda é essa de casamento Malfoy? – Draco esfregou o rosto ao mesmo tempo que ela esfregava a mão ardida. Vermelha. E o loiro falou mais baixo do que de costume. Ainda com ódio.

- É a segunda vez Granger. E você apenas tinha que dizer não. – Hermione engoliu seco a pontada de remorso e o encarou com raiva. Ele não seria a vitima da situação. Estava farta de vitimas e muito menos seria uma. E Malfoy explicaria a merda que aprontou com raiva ou não...

Continua...

* * *

N/A – Feliz Natal meus amoures e um maravilhoso 2011, cheio de paz, benção e amor... Eu sei que demorei demais e algumas pessoas até desistiram, mas a vida é assim – corrida- e não da pra postar quando quero...infelizmente... Janeiro espero que seja mais tranqüilo e tentarei adiantar alguns cap e que por sinal serão menos chatos por que simmmm...eles se casam no próximo Xd:

Mil beijos e obrigado a todos que deixam comentários. Vlw msm.


	9. Chapter 9

________

**Vermillus**. O livro do prazer.

Hermione andava no dormitório da Gryffindor a mais de quarenta minutos e os passos cadenciados de um lado a outro, não ajudava a refrear as lagrimas que ora caiam; ora secavam. Estava irritada, confusa, amedrontada e uma mistura de sentimentos que a deixava com mais raiva ainda.

Malfoy lhe dera uma explicação tão ridícula que queria esganá-lo, no entanto lhe dera uma opção que sua consciência e moral se recusavam a aceitar.

Casar-se com alguém que não nutria nenhum sentimento era no mínimo despudorado. Não aceitava essa opção. Se fosse se casar por conveniência com alguém, escolheria um amigo ao menos. Mas mesmo Malfoy sendo completamente vago sobre seus motivos, imaginava o quanto seria benéfico pra sua família essa união. O quanto de seu nome seria restaurado com esse ato "despretensioso". E podia imaginar como tudo isso era humilhante e importante. Pra ele expor o relacionamento de seus antepassados que nem ele mesmo queria aceitar, esse casamento era demais para ele.

Malfoy's com magia reprimida no passado. Malfoy's casados com trouxas. Malfoy's escravos. Tinha certeza que metade disso nunca viria à tona, mas a parte que ele expos já era suficientemente humilhante. E ainda assim não iria aceitar casar-se. Não podia aceitar.

...

A coruja negra que trouxe o curto pergaminho, há horas voara de volta e ainda assim o pergaminho permanecia intacto. Draco o olhava de minuto em minuto, mas não queria abri-lo ainda. Muita coisa num único dia e estava exausto. Saiu para jantar e irritou-se ao ver o salão lotado. Tudo o irritava e o barulho alto de conversas alheias ampliava isso. Sentou-se ao lado de Blaise e tentou não dar ouvidos aos assuntos da mesa. Inútil. E interessante.

- Draco, sabia que o Blaise vai se casar com a Lovegood? – As risadas uni sonoras que se seguiram, fizeram o loiro olhar indagativo ao moreno e esse, olhar irritado a todos que estavam perto. Blaise era quase sempre indiferente a tudo e a todos. Sempre superior e por isso Draco nutria o mínimo de admiração. Muito até, se comparado que ele não admirava ninguém nunca.

- Duvidas sobre seu sangue Blaise? – Draco se limitou a dizer enquanto os outros encaravam com especulação.

- Nenhuma Malfoy. É provável que os Lovegoods tenham mais a preocupar-se do que eu. Negócios são negócios. – Draco percebeu a sombra de duvida que transpassou os olhos escuros. Alguém sempre tem algo a esconder e se não tivesse seus próprios segredos sujos, investigaria melhor a historia só para jogar na cara dele um dia.

- Acho tudo isso uma palhaçada. – Alguém infelizmente disse com a boca cheia. Malfoy estava tão farto dessas pessoas sem fundamento.

- E você Draco? Será que a visita da sangue ruim hoje foi a respeito disso? – Draco não se lembrava de ter falado com esse sextanista antes e apenas ele teve a infelicidade de rir do próprio comentário. Todos na mesa ficaram sérios. Não se brincava com Draco Malfoy mesmo ele não estando numa posição favorável.

Após a guerra, muitos boatos surgiram a respeito de vários alunos; e a morte de Crabbe na sala precisa nunca foi bem explicada. Nem Draco nem Goyle falavam muito disso, mas especulavam que Crabbe tinha desafiado a autoridade de Draco minutos antes. Algumas coisas eram imutáveis. Draco ainda seria Draco e teria quem fizesse o serviço sujo para ele.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos percebeu o deslize apenas quando Goyle pigarreou perto demais de sua orelha e ele foi convidado a retirar-se da mesa. A face pálida e assustada foi apenas uma lembrança de minutos para os Slytherins na mesa. Nada que já não soubessem que ele apareceria algum tempo depois com uma contusão aparente. E isso não ia mudar e todos sabiam.

Draco comeu o resto do jantar em silencio, observando discretamente a mesa da Gryffindor sem o alvo que o interessava. Weasley e Potter conversavam alheios enquanto a Weasley mais nova não parecia contente quando uma loira que ele esquecera o nome, falava com ela. Todos irrelevantes pra sua vida e seu futuro. Todos peões sendo manipulados por forças invisíveis que jogavam com suas vidas e mesmo Draco sendo parte do tabuleiro do destino, teria um xeque-mate a seu favor. Por que ninguém mais jogaria com sua vida. Isso ele tinha certeza.

**10hr 45min – Dia D.**

A escola estava silenciosa para um sábado de manha. Os alunos mais novos permaneciam em seus salões comuns incentivando os mais velhos que iriam sair ao meio dia. Alguns curiosos, alguns complacentes e alguns ainda se perguntando se no próximo ano aconteceria a mesma coisa com eles. E ainda existiam aqueles que estavam felizes, que conseguiram o que queriam e se arrumavam para o que achavam que era um dia feliz. Gina estava feliz. Harry estava feliz. Lavander estava feliz e talvez a verdadeira felicidade se resumisse a eles. Em partes.

Harry realmente queria que Hermione estivesse feliz onde estava. Ela deixara Hogwarts na noite anterior e voltara para casa dos pais. E isso tornava a felicidade dele tão pequena. Rony não falou nada desde que acordara e trocava de roupa como se fosse a um funeral. Certamente era como se sentia.

O ministério informou que a celebração comunitária aconteceria as quatorze horas e cada casal teria um recesso de uma semana para a preparação de uma ala especial para o termino da escola. Rony quase chorou quando sua mãe enviou uma coruja contando que a toca estava pronta para recebê-lo e sua esposa. Mesmo ela e Arthur não falando direito com ele, não deixariam o filho desamparado agora. Harry levaria Gina para Grinmald place e Hermione fora embora. E isso os estava matando.

Draco releu a carta que recebera dias antes e depois queimara. Queria ter certeza que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Saiu de Hogwarts bem antes do dia aparecer e encontrou com seus pais em Hogsmead. Lucius estava visivelmente furioso quando o loiro mais novo entrou no quarto alugado do três vassouras. Narcisa parecia mais aflita com o encontro em si do que o assunto discutido. Não era como se Lucius pudesse influenciar nas decisões de Draco. Não possuía mais varinha, não podia sair do país enquanto sua sentença por ser comensal não fosse acertada e não tinha nem influencias, nem poder. E parecia que apenas ele não tinha se dado conta disso.

Se o quarto não tivesse sido silenciado, a discussão seria ouvida no andar de baixo. E ainda era ouvida na cabeça de Draco, mesmo tendo acabado a quase uma hora e seus país terem saído sem se despedirem. Lucius, por que Narcisa saíra chorando. Por seu único filho. Draco precisava estar fazendo a coisa certa.

**12hr45min**.

Alguns casais mantinham as mãos seladas, num ato de amor, cumplicidade ou apenas parceria. Blaise estava altivo ao lado da mãe que conversava animadamente com Xenófilo. Uma dupla estranha e completamente normal se comparados a estranheza que era Luna ao lado do moreno. A pele branca da loira em seu vestido creme pálido a deixava quase sem cor. Apagada e morta. E até seu sorriso tímido não era visto.

A família de ruivos estava completa em todas as suas cores peculiares e bonitas. Dois Weasleys se casariam hoje e se apenas os parentes diretos não fossem permitidos a comparecerem na cerimônia, o Ministério estaria lotado de seres vermelhos. Molly estava feliz por Ginna, arrumando seu vestido de minuto em minuto. Arrumou um cristal que soltara do vestido de Lavander e depois voltou sua atenção a filha. Não trataria a loira mal, por que sabia que metade da culpa pertencia a Rony. Mas mesmo ela amando Hermione como uma filha, ele era seu filho. E não iria perder mais um.

Draco entrou pela lareira mágica e o salão já estava cheio de bruxos em suas vestes requintadas. Reconheceu alguns Slytherins, mas não parou para falar com eles. Vestia um terno preto, com abotoaduras chamativas e levemente brilhantes. Realmente parecia um noivo feito sob medida para alguma capa de revista de noivos famosos. Ele olhara para o relógio no pulso esquerdo e ergueu a cabeça para onde estavam as lareiras. Faltava pouco para a cerimônia e começava a impacientar-se. Estava jogando alto. Talvez alto demais quando a voz do ministro da magia sobrepôs as dos demais.

Draco olhou novamente o relógio e ouviu o nome do amigo Slytherin ser anunciado por ordem alfabética. **B**. De besta. **B** de o que ele estava fazendo ali, com uma intenção fadada a dar errado desde o principio. Virou-se para sair daquela idéia idiota, quando seu corpo se chocou com outro menor e ouviu uma exclamação de desconforto. E sussurrou energicamente entre a raiva e o alivio, enquanto os outros casais olhavam para frente como presos num transe. Nada ao redor era observado alem dos casais que iam se dirigindo para uma espécie de altar improvisado. **C** e Draco ouviu alguns nomes serem chamados.

- Você está atrasada Granger.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou. – Ele apertou o maxilar com raiva e encarou uma Hermione com a face vermelha e um pouco suada, evidenciando o quanto ela se apressou para chegar na hora. Respirava rápida e com dificuldade. Draco passou rapidamente a vista entre os familiares que se mantinham um pouco mais atrás e ouviu ela falar novamente. – Minha família não está aí. – E ela abaixou a vista enquanto Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha minimamente. Na verdade ele não estava procurando a dela e sim constatando que a dele não estaria de jeito nenhum. **_Draco Lucius Malfoy_. **E pelo que pareceu um minuto o estomago do loiro deu uma volta em ânsia e a coragem e convicção que ele exibia se extinguiu. Hermione com a cabeça o tempo toda baixa, segurou na mão dele, ambos sentindo-se absurdamente desconfortáveis e ele caminhou até o homem que anunciara. Amos olharam juntos para frente, sem trocarem um único olhar entre si. Para não perderem o resto de coragem e terem certeza que estavam fazendo merda.

**_Draco Lucius Malfoy e Hermione Jane Granger_. **O homem de voz altiva sonora dizia um tom mais alto, uma vez que todas as pessoas estavam vidradas no casal a frente e uma conversa alterada começava a ficar mais alta. Hermione não ouvia nada ao redor, como estava petrificada no lugar. Distinguiu algo como " Estamos muito satisfeitos em como honravam as tradições dos seus antepassados" e "Como aquele guerra fora sem fundamento." E apenas ouvia por que o homem a sua frente dizia cada vez mais alto até uma pena ser depositada em sua mão e ela sentir-se estraçalhada quando assinou seu nome no pergaminho mágico.

Saíra dali e ainda não se recordava como e agora que estava sentada de frente para o loiro não sabendo onde, piscou forçadamente tentando encará-lo e pensando em algo pra dizer. E tentou achar as palavras que expressavam o que sentia.

- O que nós fizemos?

Draco a olhou indiferente, sentando-se meio desleixado numa poltrona de frente pra ela. Estava nervoso, mas não deixaria que ela visse seu lado inseguro.

- O que está feito, está feito. Vamos decidir onde passaremos a semana. Aluguei um quarto aqui se estiver bom pra você. – Hermione reparara no local e apenas agora se dera conta que estava no três vassouras e por um momento olhou para as escadas no alto e se lembrou de quando Rony brigara com ela por causa do bichento. Parecia tão longe a lembrança que se incomodou por ainda doer.

- Acho que aqui está bom. – Não tinha outra coisa pra dizer mesmo. Draco voltou a olhar pro nada, engolindo um desaforo pronto para o caso dela reclamar. Estreitou os olhos desafiador. Não gostava da cara que ela fazia.

- Arrependida Granger? – Hermione apenas respondeu.

- Sim. – E olhou sincera, como se a qualquer momento fosse chorar.

- Tarde demais, desmancha essa cara de sonsa que não tem como voltar atrás. – Hermione olhou com raiva, enquanto Draco apenas mirava a aliança dourada no dedo esquerdo. Uma aliança mágica que aparecera após a assinatura do contrato. Uma aliança de verdade, que significava muito de certa forma e nada de outra. Não se casaram por amor e o loiro tinha certeza que isso jamais aconteceria, na verdade acabara de pensar em como transaria com ela.

Hermione não agüentando mais o silencio e a inércia que estavam, levantou e ajeitou o vestido delicado que usava.

- Vou para meu quarto então.

- Vamos, não quero ficar aqui também. – Draco subiu ao lado dela, como se fossem dois estranhos e ao chegar numa porta grossa e meio velha, abriu e deu passagem para castanha.

Hermione parou e o encarou confusa.

- Você não acha que eu alugaria dois quartos não é. – O loiro entrou e ela ainda permaneceu na porta.

- Eu posso alugar um pra mim. – Ela não era nenhuma pobre que precisava do dinheiro dele. Tinha suas economias.

- E seria bem interessante os recém casados dormirem em quartos separados. Me poupe de idiotices Granger.

Bufou irritada querendo realmente mandar Malfoy a merda, mas optou por entrar e ignorá-lo. Ao menos dessa vez. Já estava se segurando muito desde que saiu da casa dos pais.

Olhou suas malas num canto do quarto e somente depois notou o quarto. Nunca tinha visto aquele antes e parecia bem melhor do que o que ficou outras vezes em que esteve ali. Era mais espaçoso e arrumado. "Para os recém casados" pensou irônica e se surpreendeu ao ver o livro de Valentin e Sarah encima da mesa no canto da cama. De casal.

Draco pegou algo em sua mala e encaminhou-se para porta.

- Vai sair? – Olhou irritado como se não devesse explicações e ainda mais para ela.

- Granger... – suspirou tentando se controlar. E parecia que contava mentalmente até mil para não responder. Hermione estava tão irritada e confusa quanto ele, mas não estava sendo tão ignorante. Precisava de apoio ou de sentir-se menos mal e ele estava dificultando tanto que parecia que aquela idéia absurda tinha partido dela. E não era, merda.

Ele não respondeu e saiu. E ela sentou-se na cama derrotada. Precisavam conversar sobre o que fariam agora. E sinceramente não queria. Queria dormir e acordar em sua cama e despertar daquele pesadelo patético. Esticou-se na cama, ainda com os pés no chão e tirou as sandálias de tiras de qualquer jeito. Esticou os braços acima da cabeça e puxou o livro apenas para sentir algum conforto.

Ao menos aquelas paginas a faziam sentir-se um pouco normal. Algo de quando sua vida não estava um caos. Não contando a parte de Rony. Ronald. Sentiu raiva ao lembrar-se dele. Tudo que estava acontecendo era em partes culpa do ruivo. Abriu as paginas nostálgica e o cheiro de folhas velhas inundou-a de um sentimento agradável e mais agradável ainda foi quando as letras se formaram em sua frente e conseguiu ler. Sentou-se ereta e passou os dedos pelas paginas. Incrível. As palavras estavam legíveis e ela conseguia ler sem ter que recitar em voz alta. Sorriu sozinha e deitou-se de barriga pra baixo, procurando a pagina em que lera da ultima vez e uma ansiedade renovada à fez esquecer-se de onde estava ou com quem.

______

_

* * *

_

Sarah alisou a parte dianteira de seu espartilho e deixou que sua criada a ajudasse a colocar a anágua. Valentín apareceu na porta de conexão entre seus quartos. Estava vestido com um casaco de lã azul escuro e um colete cinza bordado com fios de prata. Seu traje de noite oferecia um contraste interessante com as cortinas de seda rosa de seu quarto.

_- Está nervosa meu amor? _

_- Um pouco, milorde - disse a morena enquanto dispensava sua criada. Voltou-se para olhá-lo com mais atenção, - mas também estou emocionada. - Logo depois de sua primeira temporada desventurada em Londres, tinha evitado aproximar-se da cidade tanto como lhe tinha sido possível. Chegar à cidade protegida pela riqueza e o sobrenome de Valentín era uma experiência completamente diferente. _

_Valentín se deteve na beirada da cama e pegou seu vestido. Sorriu frente a seus olhos. _

_- O carmesim é minha cor preferida, me recorda seus mamilos depois de sugá-los. _

_Aproximou-lhe o vestido e o passou por cima de sua cabeça. _

_A seda correu pelo corpo dela como o suave sussurro de uma chuva de pétalas de rosa. Conteve a respiração enquanto Valentín atava os laços de suas costas. Seus seios se ergueram ao sentir o franzido da renda branca. Sarah sorriu ante seu reflexo. _

_Foram três semanas para ver casas, contratar pessoal e reunir-se com modistas e ela estava exausta. Era um alívio que finalmente começasse uma nova vida em Londres com seu enigmático marido. Cada vez que acreditava que começava a conhecê-lo, ele lhe mostrava ainda outro lado de sua personalidade multifacetada. Ele lhe lembrava o cofre japonês espessamente laqueado de seu quarto, com tantas camadas para obter o brilho profundo e intenso. Tinha levado muitos anos para descobrir a base de madeira que havia debaixo. _

_- Tenho algo para ti. _

_Valentín tirou uma caixa do bolso da jaqueta e entregou a Sarah. Dentro da caixa de veludo havia um colar com múltiplas fileiras de rubis e pérolas. Enquanto ela olhava boquiaberta a jóia, o loiro colocou o colar ao redor de seu pescoço. _

_- Mandei fazer isto para ti como presente de casamento. Há outras peças que vem com ele, mas as compartilharemos juntos mais tarde esta noite. _

_Sarah acariciou o rubi central que era do tamanho de seu polegar. _

_- É formoso, Valentín. Não sei como lhe agradecer isso. - Beijou-lhe o ombro. _

_- Escreve algo para mim no Livro Vermelho. Senti saudades não saber de ti nestas últimas semanas. – ele voltou-se para a porta. – Esperarei na sala de estar. _

_Logo que Valentín desapareceu, Sarahh correu para a cama e deslizou a mão debaixo do travesseiro. Suas mãos tremiam ao passar as páginas e sorria ao descobrir a nova mensagem de que ele deixara. _

____________

**_Esta noite, desejo te adorar. Prepare-se para te converter em minha deusa das jóias._**

_______________________****__

* * *

_

Hermione lia com um sorriso no rosto, tomada por uma emoção única. Pelo menos o casamento dela foi mágico. E um Malfoy gostando de vermelho era único.

___________

* * *

_

__

Sarah acariciou seu novo colar. «Que diabos quis dizer Valentín?» Um tremor antecipado viajou através de seu corpo. A maneira de seu marido fazer amor sempre era uma surpresa e sobreviver a iminente chegada dos convidados de repente pareceu algo menos aterrador com a promessa do prazer posterior. Depois de um último olhar em seu reflexo, Sarah desceu as escadas.

A elegante casa da cidade que tinham alugado para a temporada...

A castanha estava vidrada na leitura e continuou até parar estarrecida e voltar os olhos para ver se tinha entendido direito, não era possível. Potter?

Um dos convidados tinha chegado cedo. Ao pé das escadas, Sarah podia ver um homem de cabelos escuros e bagunçados que falava animadamente com Valentín, e ambos levantaram o olhar quando ela chegou à sala de mármore branco e preto. Valentín estendeu a mão.

- Sarah, este é Peter Howard Potter, meu sócio e melhor amigo.

Hermione levou ambas as mãos a boca. Estava escandalizada pra dizer a verdade. Quando Malfoy soubesse daquilo certamente destruiria os diários. Merlin não era possível que os antepassados de Harry vivessem naquela época e junto com eles. Pegou o diário novamente e agora sua curiosidade era sofrida. Estava com receio do que descobriria e com mais receio do que o loiro faria quando descobrisse.

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Sarah fez uma reverência enquanto o senhor Potter se inclinava ao saudá-la. Era de uma estatura similar a de Valentín e sua pele estava um tanto bronzeada para estar na moda. Ela o observava com cautela. Seu pai lhe tinha advertido que se mantivesse afastada desse homem e também lhe tinha pedido que utilizasse sua influência sobre Valentín para romper essa relação. Esperava que sua confusão não se evidenciasse em seu rosto. Por que seu pai considerava Peter H. uma ameaça para sua felicidade futura e a de Valentín? _

_Os olhos de Peter eram de cor verde esmeralda e seu rosto tinha traços finamente delineados como os de um anjo travesso. Ao lado do esplendor loiro de Valentín, dava um contraste perfeito a seu amigo. Vestia uma jaqueta bege e calças marrons feitas com precisão elegante._

_- Lady Malfoy, é um prazer conhecê-la. – Ele olhou para Valentín. - Se meu amigo não tivesse tido tanta pressa para casar-se, teria lhe conhecido na cerimônia, supunha-se que eu seria o padrinho de suas bodas._

_- O navio de Peter ficou atrasado no canal. - Valentín ofereceu um sorriso preguiçoso ao moreno. - Desiludi-me tanto quanto você quando me dei conta de que não chegaria a tempo._

_Sarah os observava. Apesar da brincadeira, ela sentia um pouco de tensão entre eles. Deu-se conta de que Valentín se casou com ela sem a presença de nenhum familiar nem a de seu melhor amigo. Ele sabia que o pai dela não gostava de Peter e se assegurou de não incluí-lo no festejo de suas bodas?_

_- Por favor, me chame Peter. – ele levou a mão dela até os lábios e a beijou – Tenho certeza que Val não se incomodará._

_Sarah recordou suas maneiras e sorriu. - Tenho certeza de que Valentín não se incomodará que me chame Sarah. Pelo que me contou, você é parte da família dele._

_Valentín encolheu os ombros. - Em algumas ocasiões ele foi minha única família._

_- É o outro moço que meu pai resgatou da Turquia, não é verdade?_

_- Sim, sou eu mesmo, embora seu pai nunca me teve a mesma estima que tem por seu recente marido. - Peter sorriu ligeiramente - Temo que o decepcionei em muitas ocasiões e com toda razão se desentendeu de mim. - Fez uma reverência - Espero que não tome isto contra mim, acredito que agora assentei a cabeça._

_Valentín enrugou o sobrecenho e tocou o braço de Peter o puxando um pouco de costas e falando algo baixo e particular. - Desculpe querida, são negócios. – Sarah sorriu. Enquanto Peter apertou os lábios._

_- Supõe-se que está em sua lua de mel, Val. Não pode esperar?_

_Valentín sorriu e Sara resistiu a um impulso de estremecer-se._

_- Infelizmente não pode esperar. – ele beijou os dedos dela – Tenho certeza que minha querida esposa compreenderá. E ela estremeceu. - Mas agora vamos aproveitar a noite..._

_______________

* * *

_

Hermione fechou o diário ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos. Estava pasma ainda e precisava se acalmar e decidir o que faria com a informação. Do jeito que estavam não era viável que ele soubesse disso agora. Tudo estava um caos e se ele queimasse os livros ela se sentiria ainda pior. Tinha que dar um jeito pra ele não saber. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Escondeu o livro dos amantes dentro de uma das malas e foi para a porta no canto onde obviamente seria um banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e se arrumou para banhar-se. Tinha que por as idéias no lugar e talvez a água morna acalmasse sua cabeça ou lavasse seus pecados. Ansiava que fosse ambos_. _

_. _

****

Continua...

* * *

**__**

N/A- Meus amores ...muito obrigado a todos que ainda não desistiram da fic, aos que deixaram reviws nesse tempo em que estive ausente e que minha criatividade travou... foi isso...travei justo no nome da revista bruxa de noivos e não consegui sair e é por isso que ficou sem nome aff... mas Serena, por que não deixou sem nome a um mes atras? eu concordo... mas minha mente anda tão cheia que só ontem tive essa ideia brilhante (é trash eu sei). O bom é que acredito nunca mais querer dar nome a nada p´ra não travar de novo...

Simmmmm, Malfoy e Potter together e ainda não sei se apenas no livro vermelho ou se na fic tbm... mas é provavel que fique apenas nos antepassados hahahahahhaah... Pinhão não é comigo. Mil beijos a todos e eu não abandono vcs se vcs não me abandonarem rs...


	10. Chapter 10

Draco entrou no quarto e não demonstrou sua surpresa ao encontrar a castanha sentada na cama com um roupão longo, que ele só reparou uns minutos depois, debruçada sobre os joelhos e quieta. Realmente não esperava tanta passividade, ainda mais conhecendo superficialmente o temperamento agressivo dela. Afinal ela já lhe dera um soco e um tapa no rosto.

Retirou seu casaco sem dizer nada e após pegar algumas roupas se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Hermione permanecia inquieta internamente e muito quieta ao mesmo tempo. Revirava seu estomago com as coisas que leu antes e após o banho. Tinha tantos problemas a resolver e ainda pensava em Sarah. Em como ela era vulnerável, tentando não a comparar consigo mesma.

Muitos sobrenomes lhe eram familiares e sentia uma sensação de que alguém estava lhe pregando uma peça de mau gosto. Sarah conheceu a esposa de um concorrente de Valentin, Evangeline Parkinson.

________

* * *

"_- Por certo, todas as damas de Londres quererão saber como cativou o fugidio lorde Malfoy. - Seu olhar descansou no estômago de Sarah e logo voltou para seu rosto - É todo um prêmio._

_Sarah sorriu e resistiu a um impulso de pôr a mão sobre seu ventre. O comentário pontual de lady Parkinson não lhe resultava completamente inesperado. Não tinha muitas ilusões no que se referia a sua beleza e posição social. Lady Parkinson não seria a primeira pessoa em perguntar-se como a simples filha de um comerciante tinha apanhado o filho de um marquês. _

_Valentín tocou em sua mão. _

_- Minha esposa é o prêmio. Senti-me honrado quando ela me aceitou. _

_Sarah levantou o olhar para ele, mas em seu rosto não havia sinais de humor. Lady Parkinson suspirou. _

_- Vejo que é um casamento por amor. – ela tocou a bochecha de seu marido com o leque fechado – Meu querido, só tem que esperar que Valentín se dedique por completo à sua esposa e se esqueça de levar adiante seus negócios de maneira adequada. "_

_..._

E conheceu o tão austero pai de Valentin.

______

...

_- Pai. - Valentín inclinou a cabeça uns centímetros para o homem mais velho e altivo, e Sarah notou que ele e seu pai eram de altura e aparência similar. Tão loiro quanto. - Apresento-lhe minha esposa Sarah, lady Malfoy. _

_O marquês fez uma reverência para Sarah. - É um prazer conhecê-la. Só teria gostado que tivessem me informado sobre o casamento. - Um músculo lhe deu um puxão na bochecha. - Nunca esperei me inteirar das núpcias de meu filho pelo jornal. _

_Sarah olhou para Valentín, que parecia divertido. _

_- Não chegou o convite? Jurava que enviei um. Possivelmente seu secretário não entregou. _

_O homem mais velho deu um passo para frente com a boca apertada e controlando-se virou para Sarah. - Minha esposa não pode me acompanhar, mas enviou-lhe estimas e espera que possam se encontrar em breve._

_Valentin revirou os olhos e o Marquês continuou. - Espero que possa colocar alguma sensatez na cabeça de meu filho, ele realmente não deseja que o incluamos em nossa família. Inclusive se recusa a utilizar seu próprio título. _

_Valentín riu. Cansado da falsa polidez do pai. _

_- Que benefício teria para mim me chamar visconde? – ele fingiu pensar - Embora ficasse bem nos papéis de meus negócios e impulsionaria a alguns cidadãos mais a me adular. _

_- Não tente fazer brincadeira com seu direito de nascimento. - O Marquês mantinha a voz baixa, mas o aborrecimento ressonava nela. - É meu filho e o título é teu, deseje-o ou não. _

_- Que pena que não possa trocar pai! _

_O homem olhou fixo para seu filho e logo, de maneira abrupta, afastou-se. Sarah suspirou. _

_- Tinha que ser tão grosseiro?_

_Valentín encolheu os ombros. - É a única maneira em que nos comunicamos meu pai e eu. Na verdade, acredito que por sua causa, comportou-se da melhor maneira possível esta noite. - ele a observava. - Não se preocupe; não terá que vê-lo com muita freqüência. _

_Sarah decidiu morder a língua. "Estava claro que o trato de Valentín com seu pai era muito mais complicado do que acreditava."_

_

* * *

_

E ainda tinha que dar um jeito de Malfoy não descobrir sobre essas coisas por enquanto. Começava a arrepender-se de ter lido essas paginas e ainda estava apreensiva uma vez que Malfoy já estava com o diário antes dela. Talvez ele já soubesse de tudo.

O loiro saiu do banheiro de pijama e com os cabelos molhados. Hermione levantou a vista, procurando por algum sinal de irritação.

- Malfoy...

- Por mais que aprecie meu sobrenome Granger, infelizmente devemos começar a nos chamarmos pelo primeiro nome. - Disse indiferente em sua voz enojada, porém calma. – E o que quer?

Desistira de perguntar. Na verdade não queria lhe dirigir a palavra nunca. Odiava o jeito dele, mas achou melhor continuar.

- Como trouxe o diário pra cá.

- Ele pertence aos nossos ancestrais e uma vez que estamos casados, nos pertence. – Hermione o olhou desconfiava e como se desaprovasse aquilo.

Draco revirou os olhos e por um momento a castanha imaginou sendo Valentín. Quase sorriu quando ouviu a voz do loiro.

- McGonnagal me deu. Eu não peguei escondido e também não importa. – Ele virou de costas e se dirigiu a lareira, dizendo um nome. Um momento depois, um elfo apareceu no quarto e ele pediu o jantar. Parecia mais entediado do que irritado. Ela tentou novamente.

- E você já o leu? – Analisava as reações dele.

- Perece legal conversar sobre coisas sem sentido Grang... H.e.r.m.i.o.n.e, mas eu não acho graça. – Olhou pra ela agora irritado. – Não é por que nos casamos que aquela velha tiraria o feitiço.

Queria xingá-lo por ter ofendido a diretora do colégio, mas sentia-se aliviada por ele não saber do anulamento do feitiço. Seria mais fácil pra ela, ocultar certas partes. Pensou ter ouvido seu nome. Malfoy realmente dissera? Era muito estranho, muito macabro ouvir da boca dele seu primeiro nome.

Jantaram em silencio após o elfo deixar as bandejas na mesa em frente a lareira e por frações de segundos ela lhe dirigia curtos olhares. Malfoy era tão educado e fino a mesa que ela desenterrou as aulas de etiqueta que sua mãe lhe insistira em fazer. Era tão diferente de Ron e Harry. Não que fossem trogloditas, se bem que Ron era, mas não tinham cerimônias para comer. As mãos pálidas de dedos longos cortavam a carne como se desenhasse uma trajetória. Era quase afeminado ao comer. Devagar e preciso. Dedos longos e finos. Devagar e isso lhe dera sono. E olhou para ele novamente e quando os olhares brevemente se cruzaram, Hermione deixou transparecer uma fina ruga entre seus olhos. O que não passou despercebido pelo loiro. Ele pensou se ela tentava evitar ou tentava não pensar no que viria após o jantar e ela pensava no que lera no diário, olhando Draco naquelas maneiras tão delicadas.

____

* * *

"_Enquanto Valentín distribuía as taças de chá aos convidados da reunião, Sarah se voltou e encontrou Peter Potter sentado a seu lado. Sua taça tilintou no pires. Ele a tirou e a apoiou sobre uma pequena mesa que havia a seu lado. Suas sobrancelhas se elevavam enquanto a observava. _

_- Bem, o que exatamente lhe há dito seu pai sobre mim, para que desconfie tanto de minha companhia? _

_Sara mordeu o lábio. Não havia nada mais que um ligeiro bom humor no olhar de Peter e seus instintos lhe diziam que era um homem no que se podia confiar. Por Deus seu pai tivesse sido mais específico sobre o que se supunha que tinha feito Peter para ganhar sua desaprovação. _

_Com cautela, ela lhe devolveu o sorriso. Diferente de Valentín, ela não era boa para dissimular. Possivelmente a honestidade revelaria mais que um engano meloso. _

_- Meu pai acredita que você exerce uma espécie de influência ruim sobre Valentín. _

_Ele a recompensou com um belo sorriso. _

_- Se com isso seu pai quer dizer que Val e eu temos um laço profundo e inquebrável, então tem razão. A gente não pode compartilhar sete anos horrorosos da vida com um homem sem se importar. _

_Sarah o observava. _

_- Entretanto, ainda são próximos mais de dez anos depois. Possivelmente isso é o que lhe parece estranho. _

_- Bom isso é minha culpa. Vários anos depois de nossa volta, eu me apeguei a Val como um menino lastimoso. - Seu olhar se moveu dela até Valentín, que falava com algumas pessoas, enquanto continuava ignorando o seu pai. - Deus sabe por que, entretanto, Val me suportou. Agora tento lhe pagar sendo o melhor diretor comercial que ele possa ter. _

_Valentín se voltou e os viu olhando para ele. Levantou a sobrancelha de maneira inquisitiva e Peter lhe piscou o olho, voltando-se para reatar a conversa. Por um batimento do coração, Sarah se incomodou pela confiança dele. _

_- Opõe-se a que Val e eu sejamos amigos? - A pergunta em voz baixa de Peter fez com que Sarah se sentisse infantil. Pelo muito que ambos os homens tinham sofrido, era na verdade surpreendente que permanecessem juntos? _

_- É obvio que não. - Sarah olhou de propósito nos olhos de Peter. - Opõe-se a que Valentín tenha se casado comigo? _

_- Não, alegra-me que ele tenha encontrado alguém tão especial. - Fez uma pausa como se não tivesse certeza de continuar. - Acredito que ele tenha chegado a uma etapa de sua vida em que o papel de libertino começava a enfraquecer. _

_..._

Hermione novamente olhou o loiro de canto de olhos, vendo-o depositar seus talheres de forma impecável e seu perguntou se ele teria amigos. Amigos de verdade.

____

...

_- Falas de mim? - Sarah levantou o olhar e viu Valentín aparecer por cima deles. Sorriu-lhe e lhe estendeu a mão. _

_- Concordamos em não brigar por ti. Estás contente? - Ele a ajudou a ficar de pé. Peter também ficou de pé. _

_- Teria ficado surpreso se não o tivessem feito. – ele passeou o olhar de Sarah até Peter. - Parecem-se muito em algumas coisas. Sei que ambos são grandes partidários de me dizer no que me equivoquei. _

_Peter fez uma reverência. _

_- Alguém deve fazê-lo, Val, de outro modo se sentiria presunçoso até arrebentar. _

_- De acordo, meu amigo. Bom, talvez queira empregar seus consideráveis encantos com sir Richard e lady Parkinson. Sempre me interessam os planos de meus concorrentes. _

_Peter se afastou e Valentín continuava apertando a mão de Sarah. - Obrigado por isso. _

_- Por que, milorde? _

_- Por aceitar Peter mesmo que seu pai deva te ter advertido sobre ele. - Sarah se sentiu ruborizada. _

_- Sou o suficientemente adulta para formar opinião por mim mesma sobre as pessoas. _

_- Peter levou alguns anos para acostumar-se após nossa volta. - Valentín suspirou – mesmo assim, seu pai nunca confiou por completo nele, mas posso te assegurar que Peter mudou. De outra maneira, nunca esperaria que o tolerasse. _

_O olhar de Sarah seguiu Peter, que se tinha detido para falar com os Parkinson. _

_- Ele sofreu muito, não é verdade? - Valentín ficou imóvel. _

_- Você pode dar conta disso? _

_Sarah abriu o leque e desviou o olhar. O cabelo escuro de Peter cintilava na luz das velas enquanto assentia com a cabeça por algo que sir Richard havia dito. _

_- É obvio. - Como poderia dizer a Valentín que ela via o débil eco desse sofrimento em seu rosto todos os dias? _

_Valentín beijou seus dedos. - Peter será um amigo leal para ti, prometo-lhe isso. – E ela não queria ter visto os olhos tormentosos do marido quando preferiu mudar de assunto e disfarçar a dor._

_

* * *

_

Draco espreguiçou e sentou-se numa poltrona do outro lado da lareira e verteu um liquido de um vermelho profundo num copo pequeno enquanto o elfo de antes retirava as bandejas. Continuava calado e pensativo e Hermione daria seus galeões pra saber no que ele pensava. Será que estava tão arrependido quanto ela? Talvez ela nem quisesse permanecer no mundo bruxo quanto imaginou. Talvez tivesse aceito essa situação mais por estar humilhada e magoada. Talvez nada. Não queria pensar em nada disso agora, já estava por demais arrependida.

O loiro viu quando ela balançou negativamente a cabeça, ruminando as próprias amarguras e suspirou irritado.

- Então é melhor que discutamos esse acordo logo. – Falou antes de sorver mais do copo.

Hermione o olhou confusa um momento e se deu conta de que estava falando com ela. – Sim. – Ele se endireitou no lugar enquanto ela se sentava na beirada da cama.

- Nós ficaremos essa semana aqui, por que na sexta voltaremos a Hogwarts. Quando acabar o semestre iremos para uma propriedades em... – Draco deu uma pausa pra ver se ela questionaria algo, mas ela permanecia quieta e atenta; como se absorvendo as informações. – Quando terminar o prazo para gerar um herdeiro, nós alegaremos que você é estéril e eu poderei anular o contrato.

- Ei, por que você não é o infértil? – Estava visivelmente indignada com isso. Ele disse que tinha um plano e que após um ano poderiam se separar, mas isso não incluía em rebaixá-la dessa maneira.

- Por que ninguém acreditaria oras. – Ela o encarou debochada. – Não existem casos de infertilidade com os sangues puros Granger, já nos sangues ruins eu não sei. – ela ia cortá-lo, quando ele se irritou. – E alem do mais, se você não puder ter filhos, ninguém te obrigara a se casar novamente e não poderão exigir que deixe o mundo mágico. Agora se tem uma idéia melhor, desembucha.

- Não, eu não tenho D.r.a.c.o. – Fez questão de frisar o nome dele, uma vez que ele mesmo havia sugerido, mas qualquer irritaçãozinha a chamava pelo sobrenome.

- Então é isso o que faremos. Estamos de acordo. E quanto ao sexo...

- Que sexo? Não tem sexo. – Os olhos dela pareciam que a qualquer momento se descolaria e rolaria pelo tapete. Duas orbes castanhas rolando. Draco achou a cena patética, mas não conseguiu não imaginá-la.

- Infelizmente tem sexo sim e você aceitou quando assinou aquela merda de contrato. Pare de me torrar H.e.r.m.i.o.n.e. – O maxilar dele quase estalou.

- Que contrato Malfoy, eu não assinei nada relativo a sexo e principalmente com você. – Ela exaltou-se e levantou, andando de um lado a outro muito irritada. Se ele fez tudo isso pra transar com ela, estava muito, mas muito enganado. Louco. Psicótico. Doente. Nojento e todos os pejorativos que encontrasse era ele.

- Você não está fantasiando nessa sua cabeça pervertida que eu de alguma forma possa querer isso não é Granger. – Ela abriu a boca pra revidar, mas ele cortou mais rápido. Alias essa mania dele era muito irritante. Parece que fazia de propósito, esperar a pessoa abrir a boca pra ele cortar. – Todo contrato de casamento tem clausulas específicas e o ministério fez as suas. Você foi muito burra se não leu. – Ela realmente se sentiu burra. Burra não, descuidada em não ter lido. Também até umas horas antes do casamento ela ainda nem tinha se decidido se aceitaria ou não.

- Mas não importa, não vamos fazer e pronto. Você saia com quem quiser que não me oporei.

Draco sentiu uma raiva imensa dela. Quem ela pensava que era pra lhe dizer que saísse com quem quisesse. Era obvio que ele sairia e se pudesse evitar, não transaria com ela nunca. Sangue ruim filha da puta. Era muito prepotente. E metade dessas ofensas ela pode ler abertamente no olhar de ódio que ele lhe lançava.

- Foda-se Granger. Leia essa droga e amanha você terá mudado de idéia. – Hermione viu um pergaminho flutuar de dentro da mala do loiro e pousar na mesa. Ele deitou na cama grande e virou de costas pra onde ela estava. O silencio se vira uma benção e ela olhou para onde tinha escondido o diário. Colocou-o na mesa, mas antes de ler; abriu o contrato nupcial e na parte em que leu "Obrigações matrimoniais" seus olhos voltaram a se arregalarem. Era verdade a parte do sexo então, mas a pior parte era as punições que se seguiam.

...

Draco acordara cedo demais pra sua rotina de férias, parecia até que estava em Hogwarts e queria desesperadamente dormir mais. Tinha uma semana inteira pra acordar a hora que bem entendesse e estava completamente desperto ao que não deveria passar das seis da manha. O dia ainda estava preguiçosamente clareando e lamentou-se por não ter fechado as cortinas do quarto.

Não se surpreendeu ao avistar as castanha burra exatamente como a deixou na noite anterior. Surpreendeu-se por ter dormido na presença dela e fez uma anotação mental para que tomasse mais precaução da próxima vez. Estava cansado demais e dormir com o inimigo era algo que evidenciava o quanto estava ficando relapso. Talvez seu subconsciente estava lhe alertando que Draco Malfoy entregara os pontos e não se importava realmente se estivesse ou não vivo. Passara mais de dois anos preferindo não acordar. Passara mais de dois anos desejando que uma vez acordado, algo acontecesse para que não chegasse vivo pra dormir mais uma noite de derrota. E talvez casar-se fosse à gota d'água.

E a gota d'água havia transbordado e não fora pra ele. Granger estava horrível. Com olheiras tão pronunciadas que parecia um zumbi, olhando para o nada que o pergaminho a sua frente a felicidade parecia ter se esvaído dela e ele entendeu a dor dela. Entendia, mas não se importava nem um pouco, afinal era bom um ser humano doer. Era até mesquinhamente gratificante ver ela na pele dele pra variar. E ele quase sorriu nessa nova bela manha. Alguém sofria mais que ele. Pra variar.

- Malfoy...

Draco se assustou a menção do seu nome. Não achava que ela soubesse que ele havia acordado ou ela realmente não sabia e estava testando.

- Malfoy acorda, eu quero falar. – Ela sabia e ele suspirou irritado, sentando-se na cama e olhando para onde ela continuava sentada.

- Fala logo. – Esfregou o rosto e passou os dedos pelos cabelos lisos, apenas para tira-los do rosto.

Hermione voltou a face para ele completamente derrotada. – Deve haver alguma maneira de mudar isso. – Ele quase sentiu pena.

- Se houvesse eu teria burlado Granger. Não há. – Ela tentou falar e engoliu qualquer desesperado argumento e ele continuou. – Não ache que estou satisfeito com isso. Eu quero tanto quanto você.

Ela continuou com seu olhar castanho morto e negou com cabeça repetidas vezes até falar novamente. – Eu não vou conseguir.

Draco se irritou mais do que queria admitir. – Pare de se lamentar, eu que tenho que me preocupar em conseguir ficar duro. Você não tem nenhum atrativo Granger.

Ou Hermione não ouviu a ofensa ou pouco se importou, uma vez que não parava de negar e parecia meio desorientada.

O Loiro levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Aquela cena o estava enojando e esperava sinceramente que ela não desse piti. Não estava com saco pra aturá-la. Não queria ter mais isso nas suas costas. Granger tinha que ser forte pra agüentar-se sozinha.

Quando saiu depois de um banho forçado, apenas para não ter que encara-la tão cedo, ele a encontrou deitada. Não dormindo por que o corpo dela se sacudia lentamente. Chorando. E arrumou-se e saiu. Ela havia lido o contrato e sabia dos prazos, então ela que arrumasse forças pra fazer o que tinha que fazer.

...

Hermione acordou horas mais tarde e com o rosto completamente inchado. Não se dera conta de quando ou como havia adormecido, mas estava com um novo sentimento fixo em si. Seria forte. Faria o que tivesse que ser feito e não por escolha, mas pela burrice que assumira. Parara de pensar em quanto queria continuar sendo bruxa ou continuar no mundo bruxo, por que nenhuma dessas coisas teria importância se pudesse voltar atrás. Pelo menos no momento.

Levantara e chamara o elfo pela lareira. Comera e pedira uma coruja pra enviar a carta que havia escrito a seus pais. Tinha que ser pratica e assumir seus erros. Sempre fora corajosa e não esmoreceria agora. Vencera uma guerra porra, não iria sucumbir diante de Malfoy. Que merda havia de tão péssimo em transar com ele uma vez por semana. Era adulta, casada, sem expectativas amorosas e com um contrato a cumprir.

Quatro. Quatro vezes por mês, somando a doze meses, num total de quarenta e oito ou quarenta e nove se contasse direito, noites de sexo com alguém que detestava. Essa conta estava complexa para alguem que no fundo não queria pensar. Não deveria ser tão difícil. Tinha mulheres que faziam isso facilmente e na mesma hora espantou a imagem. Já se sentia uma prostituta sem ter que visualizar.

...

Quando Draco voltou, estava quase anoitecendo e assim que entrou no quarto alugado, quis dar meia volta e sair. Respirou fundo e encarou uma Hermione de pé como que esperando ele aparecer. Não queria discutir ou dar explicações sobre como não havia jeito de anular o contrato. Já gastara tempo demais naquilo e realmente não queria se irritar mais naquele dia.

- Malf.. Draco. – O loiro mudou a expressão de irritado, para desconfiado. A voz dela estava mansa demais. Hermione limpou a garganta antes de continuar, enquanto ele andava pelo quarto e parara escorado na parede. – Vamos ser práticos e terminarmos logo com isso. Uma vez por semana não deve ser tão sacrificante assim. – Ela tentava soar firme e se saíra melhor do que imaginava.

Ele perdeu a fala por um momento. Wow! Parecia muito bom se ela realmente conseguia ser tão pratica.

- Muito bom. Acho ótimo. Assim nos livramos logo.

- Perfeito. - E os dois ficaram se encarando sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer em seguida. Hermione não sabia o que estava fazendo e Draco realmente havia sido pego de total surpresa. Ele quebrou o silencio sem jeito.

– Vou tomar banho. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda numa convicção que não sentia.

– Ok! - Assim que o loiro saiu pela porta de acesso ela sentou-se e levou ambas as mãos no rosto. Que merda estava fazendo. Chamou o elfo e pediu uma garrafa de firewisky. – Duas, me traga duas, por favor. Estava literalmente fodida, ou melhor, seria e uma sensação de pavor começava a dominá-la...

* * *

**n/a** – Ok, dessa vez eu não demorei (como prometido rs) e não me faltam elogios e amor a todos que acompanham essa historia e aos que me presenteiam com coments... Obrigadaaaa amoures... vcs são luz e me incentivam a postar mais rápido. E pra continuar essa cruel semana de núpcias hahahahhaha queria que me dissessem se ela tem que ser trágica ou sexy. Zuada ou motivadora hahahahhahaha juro que pendo a fazê-la muito decepcionante/brochante para Hermi... mas acatarei a maioria...juro. (piscadinha sinistra aqui)

Beijosssssssssssssssss.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A – Para quem não se lembrar, o colar fora dado a Sarah no 9º cap.

* * *

**Vermillus – O livro do prazer.**

_by Serena Sly_

_x_

O ritual estava completo. Mas não estava bem, e não apenas por que não sentia absolutamente nada pela sangue-ruim que o esperava, Merlin, tinha que parar de pensar nesse maldito sangue. Era por isso que estava com ela Malfoy seu estúpido, pelo sangue. Pelo sangue que odiava e que o estava salvando de um futuro medíocre. E isso fazia muita diferença.

Ao menos era gostosinha ou pelos menos não era de se jogar fora, e uma vez por semana não devia ser tão doloroso. Talvez um ou dois copos de brandy, trariam a coragem. Caralho, é apenas sexo. Tirar a roupa, mais um brandy e ficar duro e bombear e só na outra semana. Não seria tão difícil. Porra já havia transado por transar, mas o problema era _ela_. A sangue-ruim da Granger. Embora talvez se lesse aquela baboseira de diário de Valentin, ficaria excitado e ficaria até excitado por _ela_. Já havia ficado antes enquanto ela lia. Tinha que parar de se preocupar tanto.

Seria mais fácil do que imaginava. Relaxou um pouco e escovou os dentes. Não precisava impressioná-la de modo algum, mas era egocêntrico demais pra descuidar da vaidade um minuto sequer.

Entrou no quarto e a encontrou ainda vestida, com uma garrafa em umas das mãos e um copo vazio na outra.

.

- Essa bebida não é um pouco forte Granger? – Hermione. Hermione. Tinha que se habituar a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome.

A castanha levantou o rosto e se deparou com o loiro apenas com a calça do pijama cobrindo a parte debaixo do corpo. Engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, encarando o copo e voltando a colocar a bebida nele. Curioso como após algumas doses a saliva ficava áspera. Tentou engolir de novo, enquanto Draco assistia a cena quase divertido.

Não sabia o que se passava pela cabeça dela e isso o deixou intrigado. Ela estava com vergonha? Excitada? Confusa? Chamou de novo. – Granger?

Ela o encarou com os olhos meio perdida.

– Oi.

Ele parou a poucos centímetros dela, o que a fez levantar o pescoço para não encarar o centro do tórax masculino, e se arrepender um momento após o ato. O loiro parecia uma escultura que não tinha fim e a bílis subiu imediatamente a sua boca. Deveria ter parado na primeira garrafa. Draco a segurou pelos braços e a amparou quando ela se desequilibrou. Olhou novamente para a mesa e para garrafa quase vazia, e logo sua visão distinguiu a segunda garrafa no chão. Soltou uma expressão mal educada.

- Caralho Granger, você está bêbada? – Ela negou com a cabeça. Ou estava muito nervosa ou o cheiro de sabonete que a pele dele exalava, estava nauseando-a. – Está sim. – E soltou os braços dela. Ela apenas despencou na cama, não gostando nada da sensação de torpor. – Mas que merda!

- Você tem a boca muito suja. – E sorriu, deixando ele puto da vida. Por sorte ela não viu o sorriso irado nos lábios finos do loiro. Não era agradável a malicia nos olhos claros. Algo que beirava a maldade e Draco se aproximou da cama e ajoelhou-se sobre ela, apenas para pegá-la pelos braços e ajeitá-la direito na cabiceira. Hermione protestou pelo súbito incomodo, mas estava com os sentidos tão alterados que não notou nenhum receio pela proximidade. Estava com toda coragem do mundo, emaranhada dentro do estômago com a bebida. Estava relativamente bem. E com vontade de rir.

- Vamos acabar com isso. – Ele desabotoou a calça que ela usava e no processo, pensou que seria tão mais prático se estivesse de vestido. Queria terminar aquilo logo e transaria com ela bêbada mesmo. Seria tecnicamente mais fácil, sem enrolação. Olhou a castanha de calcinha e suspirou. Porra! Granger era bonita e esse era um detalhe que ele queria evitar. Ela estava linda. A camiseta justa combinava com a calcinha de algodão e os olhos fechados e os cabelos revoltos no lençol claro, a deixavam quase sexy. E ele tirou a calça de seda e se colocou sobre ela novamente. Tocou o rosto e chamou – Granger?

Hermione abriu os olhos e uma pontada de pânico, percorreu os olhos castanhos. Quase escuros. E a respiração ficou agitada e ela o encarou. Os corpos não se tocavam, mas tinham a exata noção da proximidade. Draco sentiu-se perdido por um momento. Via o pavor dela e não podia obrigá-la. Nem excitado estava e obviamente queria pular todas as preliminares. Era só consumar a bosta do casamento. Só isso, ele deitou ao lado dela sem tocá-la. Nenhum dos dois queria fazer aquilo de verdade e o peso de seus erros estava mais evidente do que nunca naquela hora.

Ela abaixou a vista e se viu de calcinha e as pernas poderosas do loiro. Graças a Merlin ele estava de cueca. O encarou quando ele resmungou baixo. – Cadê aquele diário?

Um sinal de alerta despertou dentro dela quando ele deixou a cama e voltou antes que ela conseguisse levantar. Draco foleou as páginas rapidamente e ela juntou forças apenas para puxá-lo para ela.

- Eu leio. – Falou resignada e virou de barriga para baixo. Mal tinha forças para manter os olhos abertos, mas não deixaria ele descobrir que já não existia feitiço nas páginas. – Eu leio pra você.

Draco estreitou os olhos e não entendeu nada. E por sorte aquilo tudo já estava confuso e difícil demais para querer questionar algo. Se aquilo ajudasse em algo, ele não iria reclamar mesmo. Hermione tentava manter a voz firme para ler.

- É melhor eu ler. – Estava impacientando-se com a demora dela em achar a página em que pararam. Ela virara as páginas concentrada e possivelmente o álcool não a deixava focar. Ela começou após virar umas seis páginas.

"_Valentín apoiou a cabeça de veludo – Caixa - apoiou a caixa de veludo sobre o tapete, assim que ficaram sozinhos."_

...

- Não foi aí que paramos. – Queria tirar o diário dela. A voz sonolenta e meio grogue o irritava ainda mais.

- Foi sim, você que não lembra. Ele deu um colar de perolas com rubis. Deixa eu ler Malfoy. – Ele suspirou contrariado, e não se lembrava de colar nenhum. Talvez não tivesse prestado atenção. Hermione marcou o canto da pagina para voltar a ler antes daquela parte. A parte que ele não podia saber.

...

* * *

_- Desfrutastes da noite? _

_- Foi interessante. - Decidiu ser honesta – Apenas gostaria de conhecer sua madrasta. Você se oporia se eu a visitasse? _

_Valentín apoiou a caixa de veludo sobre o tapete. – Se não houver mais remédio, mas me prometa que será discreta. Não quero que meu pai saiba cada pequeno detalhe de minha vida. _

_Sarah sorria enquanto ele roçava a prega de sua camisola de seda carmesim. _

_- Duvido que falemos de ti. Você se surpreenderia ao saber que nós mulheres nem sempre falamos de nossos homens. Às vezes preferimos falar de outras coisas._

_Ele levantou a vista para olhá-la através de suas largas pestanas. _

_- Outros homens, possivelmente? - Fechou os dentes no arco de seu pé - Espero ser o suficientemente homem para te satisfazer e que não tenha que recorrer a isso. _

_Sarah se retorceu pela forte dentada dele. – Se soubesse... _

_- O que? - Outra vez o roçar autoritário de seus dentes sobre a pele sensível. _

_- Passei a maior parte do jantar imaginando o que me faria depois e admirando seu magnífico corpo. Por várias vezes, ficava bastante difícil me concentrar. – Ela o tocou na bochecha – Na verdade, ainda me assombra poder te tocar e dizer que me excitas. _

_A honestidade dela sempre parecia incitá-lo. _

_- Então, já estás úmida para mim? - Os mamilos de Sarah se retesaram ante a pergunta com voz rouca. Valentín levantou uma sobrancelha. – Mostre-me._

_..._

* * *

Hermione parou de ler, virando a pagina e passando os olhos rapidamente para ver se haveria algo de sexual nelas. Sentia-se estranhamente quente e desconfortável. Ler não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Sua cabeça começava a doer.

- Ei, eu quero saber o que aconteceu. – Ela ainda tentou.

- Mas acho que eu já li essa parte. – Disse com um ar falsamente confuso.

- Eu não. Me dá aqui. – Esticou o braço, mas ela foi mais esperta, mesmo dado a sua atual quase letargia. Voltou a pagina e leu novamente.

_..._

* * *

_Mantendo o olhar, Sarah estendeu a mão e passou o dedo indicador entre suas pernas mostrando-lhe a grossa camada de seu néctar. Ele agarrou seu pulso e deslizou os dedos dela dentro de sua boca quente, com lentidão sugou a prova de seu desejo. _

_- Alegra-me que esteja úmida para mim. Agrada-me a idéia que me olhe e me deseje. - Soltou sua mão e abriu o estojo das jóias . - Quer ficar de pé? Desejo te adornar. _

_Com gosto, Sarah ficou de pé e desatou o penhoar. Valentín o tirou baixando-o pelos ombros e o jogou sobre a cama escura então lhe beijou o umbigo. O queixo com uma barba que começava a apontar era levemente áspero contra a pele suave dela. _

_- A primeira peça vai ao redor de sua cintura e se amarra ao colar de cima. - Ele estendeu a mão e conectou o grosso elo de ouro ao redor da cintura dela. Havia quatro fileiras de pérolas e rubis unidas a ela. O colar que já tinha posto lhe caia até a curva superior dos seios. Valentín tomou as duas voltas de pérolas e rubis e as conectou a ambos os lados do colar. Sarah se atreveu a olhar para o espelho. As voltas do colar passavam a ambos os lados de seus seios, emoldurando seus mamilos. _

_Valentín encontrou seu olhar no espelho e tocou seus mamilos deixando que se endurecessem entre seus dedos. _

_- Quando terminar de te decorar e vou sugar seus seios até que rogues para que me detenha. Amanhã quero que imagines que minha boca ainda está sobre ti até que te umedeça e me deseje outra vez. _

_Sarah observava os dedos que faziam círculos e se umedecia com mais necessidade. Ansiava por seus dedos em outra parte de seu corpo. Que rápido tinha aprendido a desejar o pênis dele e sua maneira de fazer amor! Ele sorriu ao passar os dedos pela corrente até sua cintura. _

_- Possivelmente eu volte para casa cedo durante suas horas de visita. Possivelmente a encontrarei úmida e te farei amor e então volte a te enviar para seus convidados. _

_Ele acariciou a curva de seu quadril e ela gemeu. - Achas que eles saberiam que eu te teria feito amor ao máximo? Acredita que lhes importaria que sentisses os mamilos doloridos contra o espartilho e seu sexo gotejando minha semente? _

_Os joelhos dela ameaçavam dobrar-se enquanto ele roçava seus cachos com o dedo. _

_..._

* * *

Hermione engasgou e levantou para ir ao banheiro. Levou o diário consigo e andou o mais rápido que sua cabeça permitia.

O membro de Draco se sobressaia duro sob o tecido elástico da cueca. Não conseguia seguir indiferente as coisas que Hermione lia. Valentin era um pervertido e aquilo era excitante demais.

Ela voltou com os cabelos no rosto e levemente molhados. Talvez não estivesse bem realmente, mas isso ele pensaria depois. A visão dela apenas de calcinha e camiseta era demasiadamente sexy naquele momento e quando ela se atirou na cama, ele quase gemeu em agonia. É. Draco estava excitado _por ela._

Hermione voltou a ler, fingindo não perceber os olhos do loiro em seu corpo. Na verdade, agora que estava ficando sóbria, estava odiando estar tão exposta. Estava envergonhada. Merda.

Era casada com um cara que morria de vergonha e não queria que a tocasse_. Muito fácil Hermione, você se meteu numa puta merda. Parabéns. _Suspirou e voltou a ler alto_._

_..._

* * *

_- Acredito que saberiam. – Ele perguntava e respondia ao mesmo tempo, tão entorpecido estava com suas próprias palavras. - Não pode dissimular o olhar de mulher bem satisfeita. Talvez só entre até à sala de estar e te penetre com meu pênis. Esquecerias por completo de agradar às damas da alta sociedade e só pensaria em agradar a mim. _

_Sarah choramingou quando ele deslizou um dedo entre suas pernas. Estava tão úmida que seu néctar se derramava e gotejava por sua coxa. Valentín abriu as pernas dela e observou sua vagina exposta, então retornou ao estojo das jóias e tirou outra parte do colar. Era uma fileira de pérolas grandes e ele conectou-a à peça que já estava em sua cintura. O colar era tão comprido que chegava ao chão. _

_Valentín agarrou o colar de pérolas em sua mão e o esfregou contra o clitóris de Sarah. _

_- Esta peça vai dentro de ti. Deve tentar mantê-la dentro por completo para mim. _

_Ela observava o espelho enquanto Valentín deslizava a fileira de pérolas em seu interior. Apertou seu músculo interno ao redor da pesada massa e ele se afastou um pouco para deixar que ela observasse seu reflexo por completo no espelho. Sarah tocou as pérolas que pressionavam dentro de seu sexo e estremeceu._

_Sem falar, dirigiu-se para seu marido e começou a despi-lo. Apesar do olhar de surpresa, ele não fez nenhum movimento para detê-la e enquanto ela desatava o lenço de pescoço, ele puxava lentamente seus mamilos e acariciava suas nádegas. Ela tirou-lhe o colete e a camisa e ele inclinou a cabeça e pegou seu mamilo, sugando com força. Quando lhe tirou as calças, seu pênis rígido golpeou contra a cadeia de ouro ao redor da cintura dela. _

_Ele gemeu._

_..._

* * *

Realmente queria não estar percebendo nenhuma mudança no loiro. Nem a respiração sutilmente agitada, nem a posição semi deitado/apoiado em um dos braços e encarando-a, nem a mão dele quase encostando em seu quadril. Antes que ele resolvesse fazer o que pensava, ela deu um bocejo alto demais e sussurrou um 'amanha' antes de derrubar-se encima do diário e apagar.

Draco poderia ter sorrido da artimanha dela. Quase achou graça, se não estivesse com um membro dolorido e insatisfeito no meio das pernas. Cutucou-a sem delicadeza e ela apenas resmungou algo inaudível. Batalha perdida. Olhou ela fingia pra caralho, ou estava dormindo mesmo.

Puxou o diário e leu o restante em voz alta. Era assim que funcionava e não tentou mudar. Estava excitado demais pra pensar.

...

* * *

_Com um sorriso, Sarah se ajoelhou e agarrou seu pênis. Já estava úmido e inchado e com delicadeza, ela esfregou a ponta de seu membro contra seu mamilo franzido, banhando-se com a antecipação de seu sêmen. _

_- Sarah... - Valentín colocou uma mão no cabelo solto de Sarah e a obrigou a olhá-lo. Ao ver que ela tinha tomado o controle do ato, sua surpresa não encontrou limites. Talvez não estivesse preparada para seguir sendo tão inocente depois de tudo. Ela lambeu os lábios e o pênis dele se endureceu mais dolorido. Com um sorriso sensual, ela o empurrou em direção à cama e ele permitiu intrigado pela exigência sensual dos olhos dela e excitado pelas possibilidades. Mantendo o olhar fixo, ele sentou-se na cama com as costas contra a cabeceira. _

_Ela se ajoelhou sobre ele com as pernas em ambos os lados de suas coxas e Valentín conteve a respiração quando ela enganchou um dedo na fileira de pérolas e o tirou pouco a pouco de sua vagina. Ele mantinha as mãos atrás da cabeça, convidando-a a continuar, encantado em segredo pelo atrevimento dela. Quando ela as enrolou sobre o ventre dele, as pérolas estavam cobertas por seu néctar e quentes contra a pele dele. O músculo de seu ventre se contraía enquanto a mão dela fazia círculos para baixo. _

_O coração de Valentín se acelerou quando ela começou a envolver as pérolas ao redor do pênis tenso. Ela inclinou a cabeça e seu comprido cabelo ficou sobre a virilha dele e quando o pênis esteve coberto, ela o olhou. _

_Ele gemia de prazer enquanto ela lambia as pérolas; cada delicada chupada rodava as esferas contra seu pênis como milhares de vibrações profundas. _

_..._

* * *

A boca de Draco estava seca e as pupilas totalmente dilatadas. Ele olhou para Hermione e as nádegas empinadas por estar de bruços, e desejou insanamente retirar a peça e penetrá-la. Fácil. Puro instinto animal. Gozaria em minutos e estaria finalizado. Era o certo a fazer, era o mais fácil e certo. E o mais desinteressante e sem graça. E no momento sua dignidade prevaleceu.

...

* * *

_Estendeu a mão para baixo e rodeou os mamilos dela com seus dedos, depois baixou a mão até seu sexo empapado e afundou quatro dedos em seu interior, sentindo que ela se apertava ao redor de sua mão. Agarrou-a pela cintura, endireitando suas costas e lhe afastando a boca de seu pênis, então flexionou os braços e sustentou-a suspensa sobre ele e pôs seu sexo em contato com a ponta de seu pênis. _

_Os olhos dela se abriram ao dar-se conta do que ele tentava fazer e lentamente ele a baixou uns centímetros e observou-lhe a expressão enquanto seu pênis coberto de pérolas desaparecia em seu interior. Manteve-a ali até que sentiu que seu corpo o aceitava. _

_- Acreditou que eu permitiria que saísse impune por me torturar e que não te obrigaria a me ter dentro de ti? _

_- Sim, não, eu... _

_Baixou-a alguns centímetros mais e os pés dela se afundaram no colchão, enquanto suas costas se arquearam, pressionando os seios contra seu rosto. _

_- Acreditava que estaria tão dilatada? _

_Ele a fez baixar um pouco mais, desejava poder medir quanto a teria dilatado, desfrutava da deliciosa sensação das pérolas que apertavam ao redor de seu pênis e do calor úmido e escorregadio que o rodeava. _

_- Pode ser que amanhã esteja dolorida, mas agora fará amor assim comigo. – Ele a puxou para mais perto com uma suave pressa e permaneceu imóvel. Quando ela deixou de estremecer, tocou-lhe o ombro. _

_- Aperte meu pênis. - Por um momento ela pareceu confusa até que ele se inclinou para baixo e roçou seus clitóris. - Com seu corpo. _

_Sarah continha a respiração presa na garganta enquanto apertava os músculos internos ao redor do pênis. As pérolas se esticaram uma e outra vez até que pôde sentir a pressão de cada uma das esferas contra seu pênis inchado. _

_Ela ofegava e sentia as primeiras ondas de seu clímax. _

_Valentin apertava os dentes enquanto a pressão aumentava e ela começou a balançar-se contra ele, afundando mais seu pênis até que sentiu vontade de gritar o nome dela, então seu pênis mais que excitado jorrou sua semente. _

_..._

* * *

Draco alisava seu penis por cima da cueca e não agüentando mais, dirigiu-se ao banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Se emitiu algum som, este fora mais baixo que o som da água caindo e menos de quinze minutos depois já estava deitado novamente.

_..._

* * *

_Acabou junto a ela em um espasmo de prazer e ela caiu sobre seu peito. As jóias estavam quentes contra sua pele enquanto respirava com dificuldade, sem ar, então se retirou dela e tomou seu tempo para afrouxar as jóias. _

_Sarah permanecia contra ele com o corpo dócil e a respiração constante. Ele acariciava-lhe o cabelo enquanto tirava a última peça do colar pensando que essa noite tinha sido uma surpresa. Sua inocente esposa começava a aprender a agradá-lo e seu pênis se engrossou outra vez ao observar o corpo nu. Talvez ele pudesse dar o gosto de lhe fazer amor mais de duas vezes. Talvez ela também desfrutasse._

_.._

* * *

O loiro fechou o diário e colocou-o na cômoda ao lado. Abaixou as luzes e evitou olhar a castanha. Estava com sono agora e com raiva dela. Alias, talvez a raiva não passasse nunca. Deitou e dormiu em seguida, ignorando o fato que gozara instantes atrás pensando naquela idiota. Se sonhasse com ela, provavelmente seria para matá-la. Não queria sonhar, por que quando acordasse ainda queria essa raiva pra consumar esse maldito casamento.

**Continua... **

* * *

_N/A - Obrigadooooo __a todos que ainda tem paciência com essa fic... vcs são demais._

_Ok... vcs querem me matar, mas as núpcias ainda duram meia semana hahahahahha... nem broxante, nem excitante vai... ainda estamos num meio termo. MAS VAI ROLAR, NÃO SE PREOCUPEM HAHAHAHA no proximo eu respondo as reviews e saibam que elas deixam meu mundo muito mais feliz... obrigado mesmo. __Bjx ;_

_[Beta] __**LEVANTA AS MÃOS E GRITA QUEM QUER UM VALENTIN DESSE! \o\ ahhh.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Vermillus _– O livro do prazer_

_._

Estava cansada de olhar as cortinas desbotadas, estava cansada daquele quarto e de não saber o que fazer. Draco não estava lá quando acordou e não se importava de verdade. Precisava de ar e de parar de sentir-se sufocada, com uma decisão que não queria tomar. Apenas por não saber o que fazer e odiava não saber.

Ouviu a voz dele na noite anterior como uma lixa em sua pele. Ora suave e excitante, ora irritante e com asco. Dormiu por pura força de vontade. O formigamento incomodava e não queria admitir que sentira algo a mais. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e de lá para o ar temperado da manha. Um passeio faria bem a sua pele e a seus nervos.

* * *

Draco saiu do Gringots com um pensamento fixo, precisava gastar, precisava de algo caro o suficiente para enchê-lo de prazer. Algum tipo de prazer pelo menos e uma vassoura nova parecia uma boa idéia. Pelo menos o distrairia até resolver o que fazer quanto a idéia estúpida de ter casado com Granger. Já fizera tanta besteira na vida que essa tinha superado todas as outras.

* * *

Hermione passou os dedos por alguns títulos nas prateleiras abarrotadas de livros grossos e antigos. O cheiro de folhas velhas lhe dava uma paz bem vinda. Perdeu-se momentaneamente na calmaria até esbarrar em alguém e se desculpar antes mesmo de notar que um sorriso sincero lhe era dirigido. Sorriu ao ver os olhos azulados de Luna e a abraçou sem se dar conta do que fazia. Uma sensação de felicidade lhe tomou os sentidos, sentia-se tão perdida nos últimos dias que qualquer coisa que parecesse normal era acolhedor e Luna nunca parecera tão normal em seus olhos grandes e desfocados.

- Estou feliz em te ver Luna, está sozinha? – A loira olhou em volta rapidamente como se pensando.

- Não, vim com Blaise, nos casamos na semana passada. – Hermione sorriu por que não tinha sentido dizer que sabia, uma vez que casaram no mesmo dia e local. – E você se casou com Malfoy. Uma combinação estranha. – E olhou para Hermione com um semblante preocupado, que se dissipou rápido.

Gostava de Luna, e queria saber como estavam todos e tantas outras coisas...

- Luna? – A voz grossa atrás da prateleira em que estavam se fez audível. – Vamos. – Blaise apareceu com um mau humor palpável e olhou Hermione com puro desdém. Luna olhou para ele e derrepente não tinha mais a leveza típica dela. Não conseguia distinguir o que era, mas ela estava diferente e no momento em que acenava um tchau, se perguntou se a loira passava pelo mesmo que ela. Obviamente casara-se por conveniência também, todos por sinal a exceção de Harry e Gina, deveriam estar em uma situação complicada ou apenas desejava não ser a única. Sentiu a barriga roncar e saiu para comer algo.

-x-

O loiro cumprimentou distraído o atendente do restaurante e procurou uma mesa desocupada e discreta, não estava apto a sociais e franziu o cenho quando distinguiu uma cabeleira castanha de costas pra porta. Por um segundo inteiro pensou em ignorar e sentar-se no canto oposto, mas sabia que seria uma idiotice. Caminhou até onde Hermione estava e sentou-se defronte.

- Mas o que... – Hermione se calou quando percebeu que não tinha por que reclamar, afinal era seu "marido" que se sentava com ela. – Ah! Oi.

- Oi. – Draco pegou o cardápio e pediu e comeram suas refeições como dois desconhecidos dividindo a mesa. Notou quando ela virou o pescoço para porta e após alguns minutos sorriu, cumprimentando alguém.

Hermione observou Neville entrar com uma garota que não se lembrava onde vira. Estavam de mãos dadas e a avó dele entrara logo após. Sentaram-se algumas mesas distante e ele sorriu acenando-lhe. Virou-se para frente quando Malfoy o olhou e continuou sua conversa com a família. Neville sempre fora discreto e amigo e se estava chocado pelo casamento dela, não demonstrou de imediato, porem não tornou a olhá-la em momento algum.

Quando finalizou o café depois do almoço e não tinha mais como enrolar para esperar Draco terminar, suspirou e pegou sua bolsa. Draco acabava de terminar e depositava os talheres quando falou entre dentes.

- Nem pense nisso. – Hermione o olhou contrariada. – Sairemos juntos. – Pegou o cardápio e chamou o atendente novamente.

Quando saíram, ela andou a passos rápidos, irritada por ter tido que esperar ele pedir sobremesa e café e licor e Malfoy era ridiculo. Não a impediu de se afastar, preferia estar sozinho e sentia-se nauseado em presenciar o imbecil do Longboton conversando afetuosamente com aquela Lufa lufa do sétimo ano. Ele devia ser o único miserável que se ferrara na escolha. O único se sentia a aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo, esquentar. Era sutil e morno, mas ele sabia o que aconteceria se não consumasse aquele casamento em dois dias. Não era uma brincadeira ou uma simples opção de não querer e ela também devia estar sentindo. Rolou o aro dourado e puxou-o mesmo sabendo que não sairia, apenas para esgotar a esperança de que de algum modo podia se livrar daquilo. Não podia.

* * *

Sábado não era um dia bom para acordar cedo, ainda mais para voltar para Hogwarts. Espreguiçou-se e pediu mentalmente a Merlin que quando abrisse os olhos, seus lençóis seriam negros ao invés de branco hotel. E inspirou mais alguns instantes gostando da sensação da duvida. Eram branco hotel e o barulho de água caindo próximo, fez um arrepio estranho afligir sua espinha. Hermione estava a uma porta de distancia, nua e quis se estapear por estar pensando nisso, alias não queria admitir que pensara nisso o dia anterior inteiro. Quanto mais ela o evitava, mais ele pensava.

Queria ver o rubor na face dela e como ela estava desconcertada. Teria sido legal atormentá-la com sua presença, ou talvez seria estranho. Tirar a virgindade dela duas noites atrás tinha sido_... delicado_. Delicado era uma palavra um pouco melhor que interessante, ou tecnicamente elaborado. Era isso ou não sabia o que rotular e sentir. Ela era _delicada._

Nada de Sarah Granger sexy e selvagem com um ímpeto voraz de aprender. Granger era apenas delicada. Tímida, sensível, inexperiente, macia ou Draco simplesmente era um ogro. E riu sozinho enquanto sentava-se e colocava a camiseta. Não tinha sentido se dali a pouco tempo, tiraria para entrar no banho; mas não queria deixá-la mais constrangida do que sabia que ela estaria ao olhá-lo. Não que realmente estivesse adquirindo algum tipo de sentimento por ela, apenas que ela era _tão_ delicada, que mesmo que pouco; ele gostou disso.

-x-

Hermione saiu do banheiro, envolta em vapor úmido. Estava completamente vestida enquanto secava os cabelos bagunçados. As roupas discretas e trouxas cobriam inclusive o pescoço longo, como se estivessem num inverno rigoroso. E mesmo tanta roupa não foi suficiente para evitar o arrepio que percorreu sua nuca até a curva funda da cintura. Odiou sentir os bicos dos seios enrijecerem e odiou ainda mais sentir que o pouco frio não era o responsável absoluto pelo arrepio. Draco estava de pé e encará-lo agora parecia a coisa mais difícil que fizera na vida.

Limpou a garganta e encarou sua mala enquanto penteava os cabelos e falava sem respirar.

- Eu já arrumei as malas e ontem comprei alguns itens que faltavam pela nova lista de exigências da escola. Se precisar de mais alguma coisa que não estava lá, nós podemos comprar antes de pegarmos o trem. Se bem que você pode encomendar pelo correio quando chegarmos lá. Não demora tanto pra chegar...

Draco quase riu. Quase. Não sabia se vê-la tão desconcertada era algo que começava a irritar-lo, afinal não tinha sido ruim. E o fato dela não olhá-lo em nem um momento e involuntariamente ter as bochechas manchadas de vermelho, realmente a deixava _delicada_. Quis sorrir.

- Nós vemos isso depois, vou tomar banho. – E entrou no banheiro quando a ouviu suspirar de alivio. Sentimentos ambíguos novamente. Irritação ou compadecimento. Era melhor tomar banho.

-X-

Olhou em volta rapidamente e agradeceu por serem um dos primeiros a chegarem na plataforma. Estava cedo ainda e não encontrar ninguém que conhecia era bom, e se pudesse escolher; não voltaria a Hogrwarts agora. Draco parecia calmo e indiferente, como devia parecer sempre e não era um consolo, por que não sabia como ele se comportava normalmente. Entraram em uma cabine vazia e sentaram-se em bancos separados, ele com o profeta nas mãos e ela cheia de recordações e ansiedade. Fechou os olhos, enquanto encostava a cabeça na janela. Talvez pudesse dormir a viagem toda ou apenas fingir e fingir fazia todas as recordações que evitava, vir a tona e suspirou novamente. Quando abriu os olhos, Draco a encarava de forma estranha; como se a estudasse. Piscou desconfortável e se acomodou.

- Vou dormir um pouco. – Disse apenas para disfarçar e ele voltou-se para o jornal novamente. E as recordações voltaram.

.

_Respirava com falso controle quando ele entrou, não tinham como adiar mais. A aliança no anelar esquerdo incomodava cruelmente e já não importava os motivos idiotas que a fizeram aceitar aquele acordo, o que importava agora era não poder voltar atrás. Ele entrou e o rosto dela parecia em combustão. Quente, suado e as mãos frias quase brancas de tão apertadas e ele parecia saber, por que desabotoou a camisa indiferente e se aproximou._

_Hermione ficou de pé e Draco a tocou nos ombros primeiro, encostando os lábios finos e secos em seu pescoço e abrindo sua blusa de botões. Tremeu e segurou as mãos dele para impedi-lo._

_- Draco... – A voz saíra tão fraca e falhada e ele não parou, e abria os botões numa pressa calculada._

_- Não dificulta Granger. – A voz dele não era rude, apenas indiferente e firme, como se ele estivesse no meio de um trabalho de poções importante e entediante, que precisava terminar logo para ficar livre. E os lábios beijaram o colo enquanto as mãos apertaram ambos os seios por cima do sutiã._

_Hermione resfolegou e se encolheu, se afastando e fitando a expressão impaciente dele quando a encarou. Ela ia dificultar, e foi esse olhar raivoso que ela enfrentou._

_- É que... – Olhou para a cama atrás dele e de lá para a blusa aberta e corou ainda mais. Toda coragem esvaiu-se dela como se até a coragem tivesse medo e só restara a vergonha e a situação. – é que... – E por esse momento único, Draco pensou num palavrão muito sujo e queria gritá-lo na cara dela. Não podia ser. Merda, merda, merda._

_Ela soube que ele entendera e estava com raiva. Merda. Que culpa ela tinha, alem da culpa de ter aceito aquilo tudo? Ela era de Ron e eles iriam se casar e só depois fazer amor. E tudo seria absolutamente perfeito, por que viveriam felizes para sempre. E o loiro estava na frente dela, sem tocá-la agora e brigando internamente com a estúpida realidade. E ele respondeu com a única resposta "aceitável" no momento._

_- Eu vou ser... delicado. – E a beijou nos lábios, e segurou sua nuca quando ela parecia que ia se afastar novamente. Mal sabia como agir, Jesus... Virgem? Ainda existia alguém virgem nesse mundo? Não era possível. E ainda tinha que cair justo nas mãos dele. Merda._

_Tinha apenas que transar e não era tão difícil assim. Mas virgem complicava tudo. Beijou-a com mais intensidade e a sentiu encolher-se um pouco. Estava com raiva e tinha que se controlar. Por que caralho, Granger não tinha se entregado pro imbecil do Weasley. Que merda. Não queria ser delicado porra nenhuma, queria apenas fazer sexo rápido e não sentir aquela maldita aliança queimando, e ver seus planos funcionando, e voltar a falar com seus pais, e separar-se depois de um ano e viver feliz para sempre. Não estava pedindo muito, estava?_

_Mas Granger era virgem, e as coisas já começavam erradas nesse ponto do seu final perfeito. Que mais daria errado depois. Não gostava de admitir que era supersticioso, mas era. Era. E parecia que iria engoli-la, segurando-a pelos cabelos e fazendo-a resfolegar para acompanhá-lo no beijo. Maldição. A segunda coisa já estava dando errado. Sabia._

_Ela iria acabar se apaixonando. Merda. A linha do destino estava conspirando contra. E ele estava com muita, muita raiva agora._

_Ela o empurrou e puxou ar, Malfoy a estava sufocando. Encarou-o com um olhar quase suplicante, ela não queria; mas era ele que estava complicando tudo._

_- Malfoy, você disse..._

_- Eu sei, eu sei... vamos de novo._

_Hermione balançou a cabeça contrariada e sentou-se na cama, tirando as sapatilhas com os próprios pés. Draco deu a volta e deixou os sapatos pelo caminho, deitando-se pelo o outro lado e ganhando um tempo pra se acalmar. Conduziu-a para deitar-se e deitou por cima, beijando suavemente dessa vez. Apenas um beijo e ambos se sentiam absurdamente desconfortáveis. Quando ele deixou a boca e desceu para o pescoço ela suspirou e comprimiu os olhos fechados..._

_..._

Draco parou de fingir ler, assim que ela parou de fingir dormir. Ela não estava dormindo de verdade, mas pensava em algo que ele levemente desconfiava. As orbitas oculares, moviam-se rapidamente sob as pálpebras fechadas e ela enrugava a testa de vez em quando_. Delicada_. Uma batida na porta à fez despertar do seu devaneio e Draco desviar o olhar dela. Um casal entrou rindo e os encarou, cochicharam algo e se desculparam saindo. Hermione franziu a testa e olhou para Draco que deu de ombros. As cabines não eram particulares, mas devem ter pensado alguma coisa estranha, ou apenas queriam privacidade. Melhor assim, embora se dera conta que o trem já devia estar cheio e Ron estava em algum lugar ali com Lavander. Seu coração doeu e segurou a vontade de chorar.

O loiro olhou no relógio de pulso dourado e resmungou inaudível, esticando uma perna sobre o banco e a outra mantendo no chão. Deitou-se e colocou o braço esquerdo sobre os olhos. Hermione apenas desejava que ninguém mais entrasse, não estava pronta. Era tanta coisa, tanta.

O olhou, as pernas longas na calça social preta e sapatos impecáveis; ele era todo perfeição. Tão diferente em alguns aspectos que mesmo quando ele não estava olhando, ela se envergonhava. Quase conseguia ouvir a voz dele em seu ouvido, sussurrando. Seu ventre se contorceu e balançou a cabeça, não queria lembrar o tempo todo do que aconteceu entre eles. Merlin, aquilo tinha sido estranho. Bom e estranho. Não, não tinha sido bom, apenas não tinha sido ruim. Bom seria se fosse com quem gostasse, com Draco tinha sido "estranho". Parâmetrizou o ato quase cientificamente, afinal conhecia a teoria e a pratica era estranha. A dor, o calor, aquela coisa entrando nela e ele sussurrando em seu ouvido. Era tudo muito novo para compreender e aceitar. Era tudo muito estranho por que eles dividiram algo tão intimo e ainda assim, não se gostavam nem um pouco e nada mais seria igual.

A distancia dela com o mundo agora, parecia enorme e a distancia entre ela e Draco também. E existia essa distancia com alguém que ela dividia tudo, e tudo isso era muito estranho e não parava de ouvir ele sussurrar. Merda.

.

_- Malfoy... – A voz abafada e estrangulada chamou-lhe a atenção. Ele se concentrara apenas na respiração que se agitava com cada avanço dele e agora ela estava com os olhos fundidos em agonia. Ele avançava, mas o corpo dela não aceitava._

_- Você tem que relaxar Granger. – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e a voz saia quase num chiado, enquanto ele ainda tentava penetrá-la._

_- Eu não consigo. Não vou conseguir. – E uma lagrima solitária escapou pelos cílios compridos. Draco a beijou nos lábios e ela não fez nenhuma resistência. Ele estava tentando acalmá-la e ela precisava fazer aquilo, mas estava doendo demais. Não abriu os olhos quando sentiu os dedos dele perto da sua boca e depois o ouviu chupá-los, pois se abrisse; muitas lagrimas rolariam e não seria nada bonito._

_Arqueou quando sentiu que os dedos dele vasculhavam seu sexo e antes de falar, ele a cortou._

_- Isso é normal Granger, só vou deixá-la lubrificada. – E outro dedo entrou e a invasão não era ruim. Estranha. E seu rosto pegava fogo quase que literalmente. – Relaxa._

_E cada vez que ele dizia essa palavra, seu cérebro fazia o contrario. Ele podia parar de dizer isso, por que a deixava mais nervosa e ele beijou-a de novo. O beijo já estava quase familiar, afinal já estavam há algum tempo naquilo e ela já estava cansada. E seu ventre estava pegando fogo e suas pernas começavam a formigar numa sensação diferente e se deu conta do que ele fazia. E gemeu completamente envergonhada, mas ele movia os dedos tão rápido que ela queria se contorcer e gritar por que estava bom de um jeito muito estranho._

_Quando ela achou que explodiria ele parou e ela quase protestou e então sentiu o peso dele e não deu tempo de encolher-se, ele já tinha entrado dentro dela e doeu pra porra. E ele se afundava, e afundava e não cabia mais, por que doía demais e ele parou. E demorou um tempo pra parar de doer, e ele tentava beijá-la. E tentou de novo até que ela soltou o lábio inferior, castigado pelos dentes cerrados e beijou-o de volta. E todo peso dele sobre ela, tomou-a atenção e a dor não era mais intensa e ele moveu-se, devagar. Devagar e calmo. Calmo num ritmo que teoricamente ela sabia e sabia o que ele fazia e que era exatamente assim. E se acalmou um pouco. E relaxou e começaram os sussurros._

_Sussurros e beijos no pescoço. Sussurros e a língua dele passeava pelo contorno da orelha. E ele se movia sobre ela cada vez mais fundo, fazendo-a ter plena consciência dele. Do tamanho dele. De como ele estava dentro dela. De como não tinha volta e não era tão ruim. E ela respirava pela boca, buscando um ar que acalmasse a queimação estranha no baixo ventre e a sensibilidade nos bicos dos seios que roçavam nele e ela buscou os lábios finos pela primeira vez. Preferia a sensação do beijo para concentrar-se, do que o turbilhão de queimações._

_Mas ele precisava sussurrar e ela morrer de vergonha, como quando ele acelerou as investidas e segurou as pernas dela sobre os antebraços, deixando-a mais exposta e vermelha. E ele sussurrava que estava bom, que era assim, pra ela deixá-lo ir mais fundo e ela não se atrevia a olhá-lo em nenhum momento. Por que vergonha e prazer tecnicamente não combinavam, mas ela não conseguia abandonar nem um nem outro e então ele avisou que iria gozar. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, por que era o que tinha que fazer e estava cansada._

_Draco estocou mais forte e mais rápido e urrou contra a curva do pescoço alvo quando gozou. Estava exausto e apenas desabou sobre ela, rolando para o lado quase meio minuto depois. Hermione levou mais 2 minutos para abrir os olhos e constatar que ele estava dormindo. Quase como um feitiço ele adormecera e ela ainda sentia seu sexo contraindo, espasmódico e quente, e tateou a cabeceira da cama atrás da sua varinha. Floreou e trouxe o lençol flutuando sobre eles. Dormiu quase meia hora depois, com a cabeça vazia de tudo que conhecia. Não conseguia focar em mais nada, a não ser a realidade do que acontecera e a consciência de que nada jamais seria igual e não sabia o que fazer com isso. Dormiu por que isso era tudo que se sentia segura em fazer._

_..._

O expresso parou e ambos se arrumaram para descer. Conversas exaltadas eram ouvidas por todo o corredor, não como no começo do semestre, afinal os que voltavam eram apenas os alunos do sétimo ano e eles, os que perderam um ano por causa da guerra. Todos de certa forma "casados". Draco abriu a cabine e olhou a castanha ajeitar seu uniforme. Parecia a mesma garota odiosa de todos os anos, com a sutil diferença que estavam casados, dividiam uma cama e todo um semestre complicado. Esperou que ela saísse e fechou a porta, deixando para traz a chance de desistir.

Saíram do trem e Hermione dera um passo para trás, esbarrando nele e parando bruscamente. Harry apontava a varinha direto para o rosto do loiro, com uma fúria explicita e uma explicação exigida. Draco apenas sentiu o tremor que percorreu o corpo dela, por que ignorara a varinha de Harry e a cara de assassino que Ronald exibia.

O semestre realmente seria um inferno e Draco sorriu minimamente, estreitando os olhos e encarando Harry com desdém. Que Potter e a família de coelhos se fodessem, por que não tinha nada que pudessem fazer para mudar o fato de que Granger agora era dele. E o inferno era mesmo divertido.

**Continua.**

* * *

Sem betagem.

Arí parabéns atrazado... esse cap era pra ter chego no seu niver rs. Sorry!


End file.
